Coming Home to You
by ytamano
Summary: Yamanaka Ino, seorang guru di Futaba Hoikuen, merasa penasaran dengan salah satu anak murid favoritnya yang bernama Haruno Sarada. Anak itu memang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal karena wajahnya yang manis dan sikapnya yang penurut, tapi bagaimana jika ternyata ia menemukan sebuah cerita yang tak pernah ia duga tentang latar belakang anak tersebut? / AU. Told from Ino's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan semua karakternya bukan milik saya, tapi Kishimoto Masashi- _sensei_.

* * *

Seperti biasa, anak itu selalu menjadi yang paling terakhir dijemput.

Aku menghela napas, merasa kasihan padanya. Di bawah langit yang sudah kemerahan, dia bermain pasir sendirian di halaman. Semua anak-anak di _hoikuen_ ini sudah dijemput pulang oleh anggota keluarganya, kecuali anak perempuan yang satu ini.

"Sarada, kamu belum pulang?" tanyaku lembut. Aku pun berjongkok di sebelah Sarada—nama anak itu—dan memperhatikannya yang sedang sibuk memasukan pasir ke dalam sebuah cetakan berbentuk kelinci.

"Belum, Ino- _sensei_. Aku belum dijemput Mama," jawabnya, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari cetakan pasir di tangannya.

Haruno Sarada adalah salah satu anak yang baru masuk Futaba Hoikuen mulai bulan April tahun ini. Usianya masih 3 tahun, tapi menurutku Sarada adalah anak yang berbakat. Cara berbicara dan kosakatanya melebihi anak usia 3 tahun biasanya. Dia juga anak yang baik dan penurut, meskipun agak sedikit kalem kalau di kelas, tapi mungkin itu karena dia masih canggung untuk berteman dengan anak-anak lainnya.

"Sebentar lagi gelap, jadi sebaiknya Sarada main di dalam kelas aja ya? Bagaimana kalau kita melipat _origami_? Nanti _Sensei_ ajarkan cara membuat burung bangau, kamu mau?"

Ia menoleh padaku, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku mau, _Sensei_!"

Anak ini benar-benar manis, membuatku gemas. Rasanya aku ingin selalu mencubit pipi gembulnya, tapi nanti dia bisa nangis dan bisa-bisa aku kena marah kepala _hoikuen_ , Kurenai- _Sensei_ , haha. Tapi Sarada memang benar-benar anak perempuan yang manis. Dengan rambut hitam sebahu, kedua iris hitam legam, dan kulit pipinya yang kemerahan, mungkin kalau sudah remaja dia akan menjelma menjadi gadis yang cantik dan diidolakan anak-anak cowok—seperti aku dulu haha.

Setelah kami mencuci tangan, aku menggandeng Sarada menuju ruang kelas. Aku pun menyiapkan kertas-kertas lipat untuk membuat origami di atas meja. Aku memperlihatkan pada Sarada bagaimana caranya membuat bentuk burung bangau dari kertas lipat. Anak itu lalu mencoba melipat kertasnya mengikuti arahanku dengan serius—hingga kedua alisnya berkerut—benar-benar menggemaskan.

Bisa dibilang, Sarada adalah anak favoritku di sini—padahal baru dua minggu Sarada masuk _hoikuen_. Aku seharusnya tidak pilih-pilih tapi mau bagaimana lagi, anak ini menarik perhatianku sejak awal.

Selain wajah dan tingkah lakunya yang manis, Sarada juga selalu menjadi anak yang dijemput paling terakhir. _Nursery school_ atau _hoikuen_ pada dasarnya memang tempat untuk menitipkan anak-anak hingga usia 5 tahun yang kedua orangtuanya bekerja atau punya kesibukan lain, sehingga anak-anak disini baru dijemput keluarganya setelah jam 5 sore atau setelah jam kerja berakhir. Tapi, Sarada baru dijemput ibunya ketika hari sudah gelap, biasanya dekat-dekat jam 7 malam—pernah sekali di atas jam 7—makanya karena itu dia selalu jadi anak yang paling terakhir disini.

Aku atau Tenten- _sensei_ , salah satu pengasuh di _hoikuen_ ini, yang biasanya menemani Sarada hingga ibunya datang menjemput. Setahuku, ibunya adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran. Aku tahu itu karena pernah sekali-dua kali mengobrol sebentar dengan ibunya ketika datang menjemput. Kurasa dia juga seumuran denganku, dilihat dari penampilannya, mungkin sekitar 23 atau 24 tahun.

Aku tidak tahu kalau mahasiswa itu memang sesibuk itu sampai harus pulang malam, habisnya aku tidak pernah kuliah sih. Setelah lulus SMA, aku memilih untuk langsung bekerja dan aku sempat _part-time_ di beberapa tempat sampai yang terakhir aku _part-time_ di _hoikuen_ ini dan setelah 2 tahun berstatus sebagai pengasuh _part-time_ , akhirnya aku diangkat menjadi pengasuh tetap.

Setelah beberapa tahun aku bekerja mengurus anak-anak kecil di _hoikuen_ , baru kali ini aku menemukan yang seperti Sarada dan ibunya, Haruno Sakura. Bukan karena anaknya yang manis dan penurut. Bukan karena ibunya yang seorang mahasiswa dan selalu pulang malam.

Tapi karena—

"Sarada, Mamamu sudah datang menjemput!" suara Tenten- _sensei_ terdengar dari pintu kelas, mengalihkan perhatianku dan Sarada dari beberapa origami burung bangau yang sudah kami buat—anak itu belajar dengan cepat ngomong-ngomong.

"Mama!" girang anak itu. Ia pun menatap ke arah origaminya lalu ke arahku. "Ino- _sensei_ , aku boleh membawa pulang burung bangau ini, ya? Sama aku minta beberapa kertas lipatnya juga!"

"Mau diperlihatkan kepada Mama, ya? Boleh saja. Sarada mau bawa pulang kertas lipat warna apa?"

"Warna merah, _pink_ , dan ungu!"

Sarada memang benar-benar anak yang menggemaskan.

.

.

.

 **Coming Home to You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

"Beneran deh, kalau nanti aku punya anak, aku ingin punya anak yang seperti Sarada," ucapku _random_ dan memposisikan punggungku pada sandaran sofa lebih nyaman lagi.

"Sebelum punya anak, seharusnya cari suami dulu lah."

Kedua alisku berkerut mendengarnya, lalu kulemparkan bantal yang tadi kupeluk pada sumber suara—tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Temari, sahabatku. Temari itu istrinya Shikamaru, teman sejak kecil sekaligus tetanggaku. Setelah Shikamaru lulus dari sekolah kepolisian, laki-laki itu menjadi sangat sibuk bahkan di akhir pekan sekalipun. Jadinya Temari dan anak mereka yang tak lama lagi berusia 2 tahun, Shikadai, sering berkunjung ke apartemenku di akhir pekan.

Biasanya kalau sudah waktunya Shikadai tidur siang, aku dan Temari sering duduk mengobrol santai di ruang tengah sambil membaca majalah atau menonton televisi. Aku dan Temari sebenarnya sama-sama tipe wanita yang keras dan kami sering berbeda pendapat, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu nyaman mengobrol dengannya.

Justru karena perbedaan cara berpikir itulah, aku sering curhat dan meminta pendapatnya. Dia tahu banyak tentangku—seperti makanan favoritku, merk lipstick yang aku gunakan, bahkan kisah cintaku dari zaman SD sampai sekarang. Dia sering menggodaku yang sekarang ini berstatus _single_ dan kadang-kadang suka menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan adik bungsunya cuma gara-gara kami seumuran—aku paling malas kalau Temari sudah begitu dan lagipula setahuku Gaara, adiknya itu, sudah punya pacar di kampung halaman mereka.

Makanya sudah tidak aneh lagi kalau dia menggodaku seperti tadi dan meskipun aku terlihat marah—dengan melemparkan bantal tidak bersalah itu padanya—ia tahu aku sama sekali tidak merasa marah ataupun tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Ia malah melempar balik bantal itu padaku dengan tenang dan melanjutkan membaca majalah kembali seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Jangan sampai kau punya anak dulu sebelum suami, Ino." Temari lanjut berkomentar.

"Iya aku tahu," ucapku kemudian, memeluk kembali bantal tersebut, "kau kan tahu dengan mantan-mantanku dulu pun aku selalu berhati-hati. Jadi tenang saja."

Kami pun terdiam. Aku menggonta-ganti _channel_ televisi mencari siaran yang menarik, tapi yang ada saat ini hanya berita dan berita saja, huh. Lalu, tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang anak diluar nikah," mulaku, "kurasa itu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Sarada."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pernah cerita sebelumnya padamu kan kalau ibunya Sarada itu _single mother_. Tapi, kurasa wanita itu juga tidak pernah menikah."

"Kau bertanya langsung padanya?"

"Tidak lah. Aku tidak mungkin bertanya hal pribadi begitu padanya. Dia itu orangtuanya muridku. Kalau dia tersinggung aku bisa dipecat," cibirku. "Ini insting, _insting_!"

"Instingmu sejak kapan tepat, huh. Sebaiknya kau jangan menduga-duga seperti itu ah, tidak baik. Apalagi terhadap orang asing."

"Aku tidak menduga-duga, Temari. Habisnya kemarin aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh tentang Sarada." Aku pun mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian tempo hari saat anak-anak di _hoikuen_ sedang tidur siang. "Waktu itu aku sedang membuka buku data pribadi anak-anak untuk mencari nomor kontak keluarganya anak yang mendadak demam. Tidak sengaja aku melihat datanya Sarada dan kau tahu apa yang kutemukan?"

Temari menoleh padaku. Ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. "Apa?"

"Kolom data ayahnya kosong. Sama sekali tidak tertulis apapun di sana. Bahkan tidak namanya sekalipun," jawabku, bayangan data Sarada tengiang-ngiang di benakku. "Mau bagaimana juga aku berpikir, satu-satunya alasan mengapa datanya kosong itu pasti karena ayahnya Sarada tidak mau bertanggung jawab kan? Jika bertanggung jawab saja tidak mau, bagaimana mungkin mereka menikah?"

"Hmm, ada benarnya juga," respon Temari, mengelus-elus dagunya. "Tapi bagaimana jika bukannya tidak mau, tapi ayahnya Sarada bahkan tidak tahu keberadaan anaknya?"

"Maksudmu, ibunya Sarada menyembunyikan tentang Sarada dari ayahnya?" seruku takjub, "Astaga, ini seperti di drama-drama saja!"

"Mungkin saja. Bisa saja seperti itu."

"Tapi kenapa Haruno- _san_ menyembunyikan tentang Sarada dari ayahnya? Kalau ini tentang perbedaan status finansial, dilihat dari penampilannya, Sarada dan Haruno- _san_ berasal dari keluarga berada. Atau jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan-jangan?"

"Sarada adalah anak hasil… pemerkosaan?"

Kami terdiam sejenak.

"Kau seenaknya saja berbicara, Ino. Tidak mungkin kan!"

"Itu bukan skenario yang baik… tapi bisa saja kan? Kalau aku jadi pihak wanitanya, aku tidak akan pernah lagi mau bertemu dengan orang yang sudah melakukan itu padaku, apalagi meminta untuk bertanggung jawab!"

"Tetap saja…" Temari menghela napasnya dan memijat pelan keningnya, "…sebaiknya kita hentikan pembicaraan ini, Ino. Takutnya akan semakin tidak baik, apalagi kita hanya menduga-duga tanpa bukti."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari istri seorang polisi, huh. Kau berbicara seperti suamimu saja," godaku terkekeh. "Tapi kau memang benar. Bukan berarti aku tahu banyak hal tentang korban pemerkosaan, tapi kurasa Haruno- _san_ bukan salah satunya. Entahlah, kurasa mereka tidak mungkin secepat itu pulih dari trauma, sedangkan Haruno- _san_ kelihatannya orang yang ceria dan punya masa depan cerah, apalagi seorang mahasiswi kedokteran. Sarada juga anak yang berbakat, mungkin memang keturunan ibunya."

"Yah… kau tidak tahu bagaimana aslinya seseorang dibalik apa yang mereka perlihatkan sehari-hari, tapi tidak baik juga mengira-ngira hal seperti itu terhadap orang yang tidak kau kenal."

"Iya, aku mengerti dan di luar itu juga masih ada banyak kemungkinan lain mengapa data ayahnya Sarada tidak dicantumkan…" Aku pun mengacak-acak rambut pirangku, "…ah gawat, aku jadi penasaran! Kurasa lebih baik bertanya langsung pada orangnya, tapi sebelum itu aku harus berteman dulu dengan Haruno- _san_ supaya nantinya tidak canggung kalau bertanya."

"Dasar kau tidak pernah berubah, orangnya selalu penasaran."

Aku menjulurkan lidahku pada Temari. Enak saja dia bilang seperti itu… eh, tapi ada benarnya juga sih. Dulu waktu dia dan Shikamaru awal-awal berpacaran, aku sampai menyuap Shikamaru dengan traktiran supaya cowok itu memberitahukan padaku siapa identitas pacaranya. Dulu media sosial belum begitu _booming_ sih jadi agak susah kalau mau nge- _stalking_ orang. Kalau sekarang kan sudah mudah.

Ah, mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu akun media sosialnya Haruno- _san_. Wanita muda seperti dia tidak mungkin sih kalau tidak punya.

Aku lalu mengambil _iPhone_ milikku dan kubuka aplikasi _Instagram_. Tadinya aku hendak menggunakan fitur _search_ , tapi postingan pertama yang kulihat di _timeline_ menarik perhatianku.

"Eh, gila sih ini parah banget. Sasuke _The Falcons_ fix jadi main di film layar lebar _Coming Home to You_." Aku heboh, memperlihatkan layar iPhoneku pada Temari. "Ini lihat! Official akunnya baru ngepost!"

Temari mengambil iPhoneku dan membacanya sejenak. "Oh, keren sih dia. Padahal The Falcons baru debut sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu kan? Sekarang _leader_ nya sudah mau debut film layar lebar. Memangnya dia bisa akting?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aktingnya di iklan-iklan The Falcons memang bagus sih dan dibandingkan dengan member-member yang lain, dia memang yang paling banyak _demand_ dari fans. Tiket _fanmeet_ nya dia selalu _sold-out_ dalam sekejap, itu salah satunya. Jadi wajar kalau dia bisa debut film layar lebar," jelasku, sambil mengambil kembali iPhone milikku dari Temari. "Tapi aku tetap lebih ngefans sama Sai sih kalau The Falcons…"

The Falcons adalah salah satu _boy band_ asal Konoha (sebuah kota metropolitan yang terletak di pulau yang berbeda dari kota kami, Kiri) yang saat ini merupakan grup paling populer di negara kami. Grup ini terdiri dari 5 orang member, terdiri dari Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Shimura Sai, Hozuki Suigetsu, dan sang _leader_ , Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak debut mereka di bawah asuhan agensi HEBI Entertainment 2 tahun yang lalu, popularitas meroket terutama setelah single kedua mereka, _Girls Like You_ , sempat berminggu-minggu menduduki ranking teratas Konoha Radio Chart.

Aku bisa dibilang adalah salah satu fans The Falcons. Aku _follow_ semua membernya. Tapi sebenarnya aku ini lebih ngefans dengan Shimura Sai (aku koleksi banyak merchandisenya dan sudah 2 kali pergi ke _fanmeet_ nya Sai, hehe). Meski begitu, kuakui kalau Uchiha Sasuke memang yang paling berbakat di The Falcons dan merupakan member yang paling besar fanbasenya.

Habisnya, debut film layar lebar tentu bukan hal yang biasa, bukan?

"Coming Home to You… kalau tidak salah aktris bernama Uzumaki Karin juga diberikan peran di film itu kan?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, iya, minggu lalu diumumkan. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ini ada artikelnya di majalah," Ia membalikkan majalah yang sejak tadi dibacanya ke arahku, "Sepertinya Karin sedang dekat dengan Sasuke The Falcons. Biasa, _paparazzi_ diam-diam mengambil foto Karin yang sedang makan malam berdua dengan seorang laki-laki di restoran Perancis. Tidak begitu jelas sih foto laki-lakinya, tapi gaya rambut itu tidak salah lagi pasti Sasuke."

Sasuke The Falcons memang punya gaya rambut yang unik sih… "Kayaknya itu benar memang dia."

"Kalau ternyata Sasuke juga dapat peran di film itu, apa jangan-jangan kedekatan mereka ini cuma strategi awal promosi? Atau mereka memang beneran sedang dekat?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, aku tidak begitu banyak tahu tentang Sasuke. Lain halnya kalau soal Sai, kau bisa tanyakan apapun padaku, aku pasti tahu, hehehe."

Temari menggelengkan wajahnya, "ckckck dasar _stalker_. Sekalian saja kau pacari dia, menikah dengannya, lalu melahirkan anaknya. Siapa tahu anak kalian nantinya tidak kalah manis dari Sarada, anak favoritmu di _hoikuen_."

"Hahaha, bahkan di mimpi pun kayaknya itu tidak mungkin terjadi deh." Aku memukul pelan lengan Temari.

"Mungkin saja kan? Masa depan siapa yang tahu?"

Entah Temari diam-diam punya kekuatan khusus atau apa, malam itu aku bermimpi pacaran dengan Sai The Falcons dan menikah dengannya. Aku hampir saja mengira semua itu benar-benar nyata, hingga saat aku menyadari kalau anakku dan Sai ternyata malah Sarada, saat itulah aku terbangun dari tidurku.

Dengan wajah yang merah tentunya.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Fic ini seluruhnya akan diceritakan dari sudut pandang Ino, si _orang luar_. Jadi nikmati saja ya. Lalu, saya juga sangat awam dengan dunia grup idol. Oleh karena itu, semua tentang grup idol yang ada disini murni karangan saya dan kalau ada perbedaan dengan di dunia nyata, saya mohon untuk dimaklumi.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, terima kasih banyak untuk yang semua sudah membaca, favorit, dan review chapter sebelumnya. Saya hadir kembali membawa chapter berikutnya. Selamat membaca!

 **Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **Coming Home to You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Mengasuh anak-anak di _hoikuen_ memang melelahkan, apalagi anak-anak berumur tiga tahun yang rasa ingin tahunya sudah mulai terbentuk. Pertanyaan seperti 'apa ini?' dan 'apa itu' sudah bukan hal yang asing di telingaku dan sudah pasti aku harus menyiapkan jawaban yang dapat dimengerti oleh mereka.

Awalnya memang sulit, tapi bertahun-tahun pekerjaan ini kujalani—dan sesuai saran dari para _sensei_ lainnya yang sudah berpengalaman disini—aku sudah membuat list pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin ditanyakan anak berumur tiga sampai lima tahun, beserta jawaban-jawabannya. Semakin lama listku semakin bertambah, karena imajinasi anak-anak yang luar biasa sehingga mereka mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya.

Oleh karena itu, seharusnya aku sudah tidak kaget lagi mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru yang kadang aku harus berpikir keras bagaimana baiknya untuk menjawab (atau bahkan apa jawabannya). Tapi tetap saja, setiap aku diajukan pertanyaan seperti itu, aku selalu merasa canggung.

Mungkin kali ini karena aku sedikit melakukan _blunder_ , rasanya agak lebih canggung dari biasanya.

Setelah _osanpo_ (jalan-jalan) dengan anak-anak keliling kompleks pagi ini seperti biasanya, berikutnya adalah masuk sesi kegiatan di kelas. Biasanya kelas pagi untuk kelompok anak berusia tiga tahun, yang di _hoikuen_ ini dinamakan kelas _kuma_ (beruang), diisi dengan kegiatan _art and craft_ yang sederhana, seperti membuat bentuk dari mainan lilin, bernyanyi, atau menggambar.

Kebetulan kelas pagi ini kuisi dengan menggambar. Tema yang kuberikan pada anak-anak adalah tentang 'keluarga'. Sebelumnya kujelaskan tentang apa itu keluarga dan kuarahkan mereka untuk menggambar setiap anggota keluarga yang tinggal di rumah mereka, bahkan hewan peliharan sekalipun.

Dan disinilah aku melakukan _blunder_ yang tadi kubilang.

"Kalau kalian ada yang tidak punya papa atau tidak punya mama tidak apa-apa ya, tidak usah digambar,"—dan ini setelah aku tadi mengatakan kalau keluarga itu pasti terdiri dari seorang _papa_ dan seorang _mama_.

"Ino- _sensei_ , apa maksudnya tidak punya papa atau tidak punya mama?" Serangan pertama datang dari anak yang bernama Akimichi Chouchou, anak teman masa SMA-ku dulu, Akimichi Chouji. Berbeda dari yang lain, anak ini hobinya makan dan orangtuanya bilang porsi makan siangnya harus _double_ khusus untuk Chouchou. Mungkin karena itulah badannya juga yang paling _sehat_ diantara yang lain. Turunan sang ayah.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Benakku berusaha mencari jawaban yang mudah dimengerti oleh mereka.

"Maksudnya di rumahnya tidak ada papa atau tidak ada mama," jawabku seadanya. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa bilang tentang perceraian atau meninggal. Aku tidak mungkin memberikan mereka mimpi buruk dan aku juga tidak mau dipecat akibat keluhan dari orangtua murid tentang pengasuh yang mengajarkan hal yang tidak pantas diajarkan pada anak-anak berusia tiga tahun.

"Kenapa bisa tidak ada di rumah? Memangnya mereka pergi kemana?" Serangan kedua datang dari Uzumaki Boruto, anak yang bisa dibilang paling _bandel_ di _hoikuen_.

Boruto dan keluarganya tahun kemarin pindah dari Konoha ke Kiri karena ayahnya dipindahtugaskan ke kantor pemerintahan Kiri. Tapi menurut Uzumaki Naruto- _san_ , ayahnya yang setiap hari datang untuk mengantar-jemput, mungkin musim gugur tahun ini mereka akan kembali ke Konoha karena ia disini cuma sekedar _training_. Lalu mengapa Boruto dimasukan ke _hoikuen_ walau hanya akan ada disini paling lama setengah tahun? Itu karena istri Uzumaki-san saat ini sedang hamil anak kedua mereka, jadi istrinya itu agak kesulitan kalau harus menjaga Boruto di rumah.

Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang ini—mungkin hanya _hardcore fans_ atau fans yang _kepo_ sepertiku saja—tapi Boruto ini sebenarnya adalah keponakan Hyuuga Neji, member The Falcons. Ibunya Boruto adalah sepupu Neji—aku langsung _searching_ info di internet saat pertama kali melihat istrinya Uzumaki- _san_ di hari pertama _hoikuen_ , soalnya wajahnya tidak asing (terutama iris matanya), dan ternyata memang benar mereka ada hubungan saudara setelah aku konfirmasi langsung pada Uzumaki- _san_.

Jika Sarada adalah murid favoritku, Boruto ini adalah sebaliknya. Aku memijat pelan keningku sambil berpikir bagaimana menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Papamu saat ini sedang bekerja kan, Boruto? Nah, bagaimana kalau Papamu bekerja di luar kota, jadi tidak bisa pulang ke rumah? Itu salah satunya. Tapi ada juga yang memang tidak punya papa atau tidak punya mama, sama seperti ada anak yang tidak punya kakak dan ada yang punya. Setiap keluarga itu berbeda-beda."

"Tapi, semua anak harus punya papa dan mama di rumah, seperti aku juga punya papa dan mama! Tadi _sensei_ juga bilang kalau keluarga itu pasti ada papa dan ada mama. Bagaimana sih _sensei_ ini aneh!"

Ugh, _blunder_.

Aku menatap Tenten dengan pandangan memelas, bermaksud meminta pertolongan. Tenten adalah pengasuh _part-time_ yang ditempatkan di kelas _kuma_ karena jumlahnya tahun ini ada 8 orang anak, agak lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tenten hanya tersenyum pasrah sebelum akhirnya mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan mengajarkan cara mudah untuk menggambar hewan peliharaan.

Untungnya anak-anak umur tiga tahun juga gampang dialihkan perhatiannya. Jika saja mereka sedikit lebih tua beberapa tahun, mungkin mereka akan tetap memaksaku memberikan jawaban memuaskan.

Aku menghela napasku lega setelah terhindar dari salah satu ujian kehidupan ini. Tanpa bisa kutahan, tatapan mataku teralih pada sosok Sarada yang fokus memperhatikan Tentenmenggambar kucing di papan tulis.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengatakan blunder tadi itu kepada anak-anak—saat itu aku teringat Sarada dan teringat bagaimana anak itu tidak punya ayah, atau lebih tepatnya tentang data ayah anak itu yang sama sekali tidak tercantum di data pribadinya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Sarada sudah _aware_ dengan ketiadaan sang ayah di hidupnya atau tidak, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko membuat anak itu merasa kesulitan atau bagaimana. Sudah kuduga aku ini ternyata memang pilih kasih khusus untuk yang berhubungan dengan Sarada. Ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk kelangsungan karirku ke depannya.

.

.

" _Otsukaresama_ , Ino- _sensei_!" seru Tenten pelan membuyarkan lamunanku. "Anak-anak sudah tidur siang semuanya. Akhirnya kita bisa santai dulu sebentar sebelum masuk ke sesi kelas siang setelah mereka bangun nanti."

" _Otsukaresama._ Yap, hari ini masih belum berakhir, masih ada setengah hari lagi," balasku dengan senyuman. Aku merenggangkan punggung dan kedua lenganku yang terasa pegal hari ini. Mungkin gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi itu. "Ah iya, aku hampir lupa. Tadi pagi terima kasih atas bantuannya ya."

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Kalau aku yang ada di posisi Ino- _sensei_ saat itu aku juga pasti akan merasa kesulitan," ucapnya dengan senyuman dan tepukan di bahu. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sedang dikasihani. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong," lanjut Tenten kemudian, "ini hasil gambar anak-anak… apa sebaiknya aku tempel di galeri sekarang atau bagaimana?"

"Itu biar aku saja. Kau bisa beristirahat duluan."

Aku pun mengambil tumpukan gambar dari tangan Tenten lalu berjalan menuju ruang galeri. Hasil karya anak-anak di _hoikuen_ , baik itu gambar atau kerajinan tangan lainnya, biasanya dipajang di galeri dalam jangka waktu seminggu agar para orangtua bisa melihat apa yang anak mereka lakukan tiap minggunya. Orangtua juga bisa mengajukan _request_ untuk membawa pulang hasil karya anaknya tersebut setelah usai dipajang jika mereka mau.

Sambil memajang satu persatu gambar anak-anak, aku tertawa kecil. Ada seorang seniman terkenal yang pernah bilang kalau kau ingin belajar menggambar, maka belajarlah dari anak-anak. Hal itu karena imajinasi mereka masih sangat luas, belum terhalang oleh batasan-batasan logika yang terbentuk secara bertahap saat kau beranjak dewasa. Mungkin pada saat ini, aku bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh seniman tersebut. Aku telah memberikan anak-anak tema tentang 'keluarga' tapi mereka menggambar keluarga mereka dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna yang bermacam-macam.

Lihat punya Chouchou—aku tidak paham apa anak itu bermaksud untuk menggambar ayahnya atau menggambar tumpukan donat? Dalam benakku, aku langsung membayangkan sosok Chouji sebagai donat berjalan membuatku tak bisa menghentikan tawa. Astaga.

Ini juga apa lagi? Sepertinya Boruto menggambar ayahnya seperti… apa ya? Aku tidak paham kenapa ada yang berbentuk seperti ekor dan berjumlah sembilan pada gambar sang ayah. Apa Boruto pikir ayahnya itu adalah monster berekor sembilan? Entahlah—tapi apapun itu gambarnya cukup bagus untuk seorang anak berumur 3 tahun. Anak itu punya bakat. Dia juga menggambar ibunya dengan perut yang membesar dengan cukup jelas. Sepertinya anak itu sudah _aware_ kalau tak lama lagi dia akan punya seorang adik.

Selain ayah dan ibunya, Boruto juga menggambar katak berukuran besar, apakah keluarga Uzumaki memelihara katak? Sungguh pilihan yang aneh untuk sebuah hewan peliharaan.

Gambar berikutnya—sekaligus gambar terakhir yang akan aku pajang—membuatku terdiam sejenak setelah kusadari siapa pemilik gambar ini—nama Haruno Sarada tercetak jelas di sudut kanan atas kertas. Mungkin aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau Sarada itu anak yang berbakat, tapi sepertinya menggambar bukanlah salah satunya.

Jujur, aku tidak paham apa yang anak ini gambar.

Gambarnya ramai—banyak coretan garisberwarna-warni dan bentuk-bentuk tidak jelas hampir di seluruh permukaan kertas yang aku tidak paham maksudnya apa. Apakah ini maksudnya bunga? Lalu bentuk kotak ini apa?

Namun, yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah satu sosok kecil dan dua sosok besar di tengah.

Aku menggelengkan wajahku ketika menyadari benakku telah dipenuhi oleh pemikiran yang macam-macam. Aku tidak boleh menduga-duga, seperti yang pernah Temari bilang. Mungkin nanti aku bisa bertanya langsung pada Sarada siapa sosok-sosok yang ia gambar ini.

.

.

Salah satu tugas pengasuh yang bertanggung jawab penuh untuk menangani satu kelas di _hoikuen_ adalah menulis laporan mingguan untuk orangtua. Isi laporannya sesungguhnya cukup sederhana, aku sebagai pengasuh hanya perlu menuliskan apa saja yang telah dilakukan anak-anak di hoikuen selama seminggu terakhir, komentar mengenai perkembangan anak, dan saran untuk orang tua. Sebagai gantinya, orangtua juga memberikan _feedback_ , yang berisi perkembangan anaknya di rumah, serta komentar dan saran untuk para pengasuh.

Menulis laporan untuk delapan orang anak sekaligus bukanlah hal yang mudah, asal kau tahu saja. Ini seperti kau harus mereview ulang buku kegiatan harian anak-anak, memilah-milah mana yang harus ditulis, dan memberikan komentar untuk masing-masing anak.

Berhubung aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk menyelesaikan semuanya di _hoikuen_ hingga larut, aku membawa pekerjaanku ini pulang ke rumah. Lalu disinilah aku sekarang, masih berkutat di depan laptop mengetik laporan mingguan anak-anak untuk aku _upload_.

Untungnya Futaba Hoikuen sudah beradaptasi dengan kemajuan teknologi sehingga semua laporan sudah berbentuk digital. Inovasi ini cukup efektif dan efisien mengingat 95% orangtua yang memasukkan anaknya ke _hoikuen_ ini adalah pekerja (ada sebagian kecil yang pelajar), sehingga pastinya mereka tidak punya banyak waktu luang di luar bekerja dan mengurus rumah. Jadi laporannya cukup aku _upload_ saja dan setelahnya beres sudah. Dalam sekejap orangtua akan menerima laporannya.

"Masih belum selesai, Ino?" sahut Temari.

Shikamaru katanya pulang larut malam ini jadinya wanita itu dan Shikadai _numpang_ makan malam di apartemenku. Tapi aku yakin sih alasan sebenarnya Temari kesini yah pastilah kalau tidak untuk untuk menggangguku, ya untuk bergosip. Temari sepertinya tidak nyaman bergosip dengan ibu-ibu lainnya di apartemen ini yang sebagian besar sudah berusia 40an ke atas, katanya tidak nyambung obrolannya, jadinya yah aku yang jadi korbannya.

"Belum, sedikit lagi. Tinggal dua orang anak lagi," jawabku, masih fokus pada layar laptop.

"Oh, _ganbatte_. Ngomong-ngomong, TVnya aku nyalakan ya? Kau tipe yang bisa bekerja meskipun ada suara TV kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak peduli sih.

Aku terus mengetik menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sementara Temari dengan tenang menonton televisi. Shikadai sepertinya sudah tidur di kamar tamu. Entahlah. Aku tidak mendengar suaranya sih. Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit kemudian akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya. Kututup layar laptopku dan kutempelkan dahiku pada meja. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa?" Kudengar Temari bertanya.

"Aku pasti dipecat… Aku benar-benar tidak profesional…"

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Temari lagi.

Aku mengabaikan Temari dan hanya diam menyandarkan wajahku pada lipatan lenganku. Aku dapat merasakan jantungku sedikit berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya saat ini. Aku heran dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa malah merasa gugup sekarang bukannya tadi? Sekarang ini nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Kejadian tempo hari itu masih terbayang-bayang di benakku.

.

" _Sarada, kalau Sensei boleh tahu, kamu gambar apa saja disini?" tanyaku lembut, sambil menunjuk hasil karya Sarada yang terpajang di galeri._

" _Oh, itu gambar rumahku, Sensei. Ini aku gambar bunga Rosemary, soalnya Mama menanam Rosemary di rumah. Terus ini aku gambar kucing yang suka main ke rumah, kata Mama aku tidak boleh pelihara tapi aku boleh kasih makan. Terus ini…"_

 _Sarada terus menjelaskan semua bentuk-bentuk aneh yang ada di gambarnya. Anak ini… sepertinya ia agak salah paham dengan tema 'keluarga' yang aku berikan. Bukan 'agak' lagi sih sebenarnya tapi memang sudah salah paham—eh tapi bisa saja kan kalau Sarada menganggap semua barang yang ada di rumahnya adalah 'keluarganya'? Sarada memang manis seperti itu sih._

" _Terus yang di tengah ini aku. Aku lagi pakai dress warna merah favoritku yang Mama belikan waktu aku ulang tahun kemarin." Aku mulai fokus lagi dengan apa yang dikatakannya ketika sudah gilirannya sosok-sosok yang membuatku penasaran._

 _Ia menunjuk pada gambar di sebelah kiri sosok 'Sarada'._

" _Lalu ini Mama…"_

 _Lalu jarinya pindah ke sebelah kanan._

"… _dan ini Papa."_

 _Aku terdiam sejenak. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari gambar sosok yang dideskripsikan Sarada sebagai 'Papanya'. Otakku sempat blank saat itu. Rasanya sulit memproses apa yang dikatakan anak itu, seakan-akan ada hal lain di dalam otakku yang menolak akan keberadaannya._

" _Sarada… punya papa?"_

 _Anak perempuan itu mengangguk._

" _Papanya Sarada ada di rumah?"_

 _Ia tersenyum. "Aku suka lihat Papa di rumah!"_

.

Aku tidak bertanya apapun lagi setelah itu karena otakku saat itu masih sulit untuk mencerna setiap ucapan Sarada. Apalagi tak lama setelahnya, ibunya Sarada datang menjemput. _Timing_ nya tepat sekali. Saat itu juga aku hanya bisa mengantar Sarada pada ibunya dan melambaikan tangan ketika ibu dan anak itu pamit pulang.

Ketika otakku sudah mulai jernih kembali setelah makan malam yang enak dan minum-minum sebentar. Seperti biasanya, aku mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan atas apa yang telah diucapkan Sarada di _hoikuen_.

Jadi Sarada punya Papa dan anak itu tahu siapa Papanya? Tapi kalau begitu kenapa Haruno- _san_ mengaku sebagai _single mother_ pada Kurenai- _sensei_ dan kolom data ayahnya Sarada benar-benar kosong?

Apa Haruno- _san_ berbohong pada anaknya? Bisa jadi karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Sarada, Haruno- _san_ berbohong mengatakan kalau Sarada punya Papa. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjawab bagaimana Sarada bisa bilang kalau Papanya ada di rumah. Apa Sakura memperlihatkan foto Papanya? Tapi kalau begitu seharusnya gambar Papanya itu berupa foto, bukan berupa sosok mengingat bagaimana Sarada begitu detail mendeskripsikan gambar buatannya (meski gambarnya itu juga jelek, _ugh_ , maafkan aku Sarada).

Maka besar kemungkinan memang ada sosok laki-laki di rumah mereka dan Sarada menganggap laki-laki itu adalah ayahnya. Bisa jadi juga laki-laki itu sering datang main ke rumah Sarada, karena anak itu juga tidak bilang kalau 'Papanya' tinggal bersama mereka. Semuanya sekarang mulai terasa masuk akal dan lagipula belum tentu juga sosok laki-laki yang Sarada anggap sebagai sang Papa adalah memang benar ayah kandungnya.

Apa laki-laki itu adalah tetangga mereka mengingat Sarada sering melihatnya? Tapi jika Sarada sudah menganggap laki-laki itu sebagai ayahnya sendiri dan Haruno- _san_ tidak keberatan, berarti ada hubungan khusus antara laki-laki itu dan Haruno- _san_?

Heh… bahkan seorang ibu beranak satu pun punya pacar, huh.

Entah kenapa dadaku terasa _nyut_ seperti sedang ditusuk. Yah, apa boleh buat aku memang _jomblo_ sih aku tidak _denial_ kan _terus_ maunya apa?

Mungkin karena perasaan 'tersaingi' yang entah darimana datangnya itu, sampai-sampai aku bisa melakukan apa yang baru saja telah aku lakukan.

"Aku yakin aku pasti akan dipecat setelah ini…" keluhku lagi, menghela napas panjang.

"Apa sih?" tanya Temari yang terdengar mulai kesal karena sejak tadi diabaikan. "Cepat cerita supaya aku paham mengapa kau bisa merasa yakin bakal dipecat."

Aku mengarahkan layar laptopku padanya dan memperlihatkan entri laporan mingguan Sarada yang sudah aku unggah ke situs _hoikuen_.

" _Pfft_ , kau memang benar-benar bakal dipecat." Temari terkekeh, "Tenang saja tidak apa-apa kalau kau dipecat juga. Aku bisa menyuruh Shikamaru mencari pekerjaan lagi untukmu."

"Tidak mau. Kalau aku dipecat gara-gara ini, CV-ku nantinya bakal jadi buruk dan aku tidak akan bisa mencari pekerjaan lagi di _hoikuen_ atau _youchien_ yang lainnya. Karirku bakal hancur. Padahal aku mencintai pekerjaanku yang sekarang dan aku juga sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan sertifikat pengajar usia dini terus bakal jadi sia-sia begitu saja sekarang?" Aku bangkit untuk memeluk Temari. "Aku tidak ingin dipecat, Temari…"

"Ya ampun, Ino… aku cuma bercanda! Lagian belum tentu bakal dipecat juga ini sih. Kau terlalu berlebihan!" Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungku. "Lagian kau juga sih kenapa sampai harus menulis, _'Sarada juga sepertinya sangat sayang dengan Papanya. Sebaiknya Haruno-san segera menikah dengan pacarnya supaya dia resmi menjadi Papanya Sarada dan kalian bisa tinggal bersama,'_ itu segala. Kelihatan banget _kepo_ nya. Mau cari gara-gara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal?"

" _Duh_ , jangan dibaca ulang begitu dong… itu membuatku depresi…"

"Berdoa saja semoga Haruno- _san_ itu bukan tipe orang yang akan mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini."

"Semoga saja…"

Namun sepertinya doa kami itu tidak terwujud—karena keesokan harinya ketika aku sedang membersihkan apartemenku berhubung hari itu hari sabtu dan Temari tidak sedang berkunjung ke apartemen, sebuah e-mail datang dari Kurenai- _sensei_ , kepala Futaba Hoikuen.

Isinya memberitahu bahwa Haruno Sakura, ibunya Sarada, meminta untuk bertemu denganku hari minggu besok pada saat jam makan siang.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Pendidikan usia dini di Jepang terdiri dari dua, yaitu _yochien (kindergarten/TK)_ dan _hoikuen (nursery school)_. Bedanya sudah terlihat dari namanya. Yochien menerima anak-anak usia 3-5 tahun dan lebih fokus mempersiapkan anak-anak untuk pendidikan formal. Kelasnya berlangsung dari pagi sampai siang dan orangtua wajib menyiapkan bekal makan siang anaknya sendiri. Sedangkan hoikuen menerima anak-anak usia 0-5 tahun dan lebih fokus sebagai tempat penitipan anak untuk orangtua yang sibuk bekerja, jadi kegiatannya lebih ke bermain daripada belajar. Hoikuen berlangsung dari pagi sampai sore sehingga orangtua bisa menjemput anaknya setelah jam pulang kerja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. Juga semua nama-nama _brand_ yang saya sebutkan di fic ini bukan milik saya.

* * *

 **Coming Home to You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Aku tiba kira-kira dua puluh menit lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Sebenarnya aku ini tipe orang yang mepet-mepet kalau janjian—ayahku dulu sering menegurku soal ini waktu aku masih tinggal bersama mereka dan sekarang ketika aku sudah mandiri malah giliran Temari yang menggantikan peran ayahku, _huft_ —jadinya ketika aku datang jauh lebih cepat begini, itu artinya aku sedang gugup.

Lebih tepatnya benar-benar gugup. Sangat.

Bukannya apa-apa tapi karirku bisa saja dipertaruhkan di sini. Apakah aku masih dapat bekerja di Futaba Hoikuen? Atau apakah aku harus hengkang dari Futaba Hoikuen dan kehilangan karirku di bidang ini untuk selama-lamanya? Semuanya bergantung pada wanita yang tak lama lagi akan kutemui ini.

Setelah menerima _e-mail_ dari Kurenai- _sensei_ , tanpa basa-basi aku mengirim balik pesan bahwa aku bersedia bertemu dengan Haruno- _san_. Kurenai - _sensei_ pun membalas dengan memberikanku alamat _e-mail_ Haruno-san dan aku harus menghubunginya untuk masalah detail kapan-kapannya.

Aku pun tanpa berpikir panjang segera mengirim _e-mail_ pada Haruno- _san_ dan, singkat cerita, kami janjian untuk bertemu pukul 2 siang di sebuah kafe dekat Universitas Kiri, tempat wanita itu berkuliah.

Walaupun hari ini hari minggu tapi kafe ini tidak begitu ramai, mungkinkah karena universitas libur pada hari minggu seperti sekolah-sekolah biasa? Entahlah. Termasuk aku, hanya ada 3 meja yang terisi dari sekitar… ehm… 9 meja yang ada di kafe yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Pegawai _hall_ yang ada pun sepertinya hanya 3 orang; masing-masing sebagai kasir, barista, dan pelayan.

Suara televisi yang menyala di ujung sana menjadi latar belakang suasana kafe. Saat ini televisi tersebut kulihat sedang berada pada _channel_ musik, yang memutar _music video_ dari DJ bertopeng yang sedang populer di kalangan anak muda saat ini. Aku tidak begitu mengikuti genre musik elektronik tapi lagu ini lumayan enak juga. Hmm, apa ya judulnya? Aku jadi penasaran. Mungkin sebaiknya aku cari di _google_.

Aku sedang mengetik penggalan lirik lagu yang kudengar tadi di kotak pencarian _google_ ketika suara seorang wanita mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Yamanaka- _sensei_ , maaf aku baru datang. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Haruno-san!" Aku melirik jam yang ada pada layar iPhoneku _._ Masih lima belas menit sebelum jam 2. _Wow_. Ternyata Haruno- _san_ tipe orang yang datang lebih cepat saat janjian. Untung aku tiba lebih dulu. Setidaknya ini permulaan yang baik untuk sesuatu yang akan mempertaruhkan nasib karirku.

Aku segera berdiri menghadapnya. "Tidak, tidak, aku juga baru saja datang. Mungkin sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Silahkan duduk, Haruno- _san_."

Kami berdua pun duduk di kursi yang saling berhadapan. Haruno- _san_ memanggil pelayan tanpa melihat menu terlebih dahulu, sepertinya wanita ini sudah sering datang kemari. Kudengar ia memesan _creamy mocha_ dan _strawberry muffin_ sebelum menoleh padaku.

"Apa ada yang ingin dipesan?" tanyanya dengan senyum.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Ah, aku cukup ini saja," kataku sambil menunjuk pada _red smoothie_ yang telah kupesan sebelumnya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Haruno-san kembali menatap ke arahku. "Nanti kalau ada lagi yang ingin dipesan, langsung panggil pelayan saja ya. Apapun gratis kok soalnya aku yang bayar. Nanti minumanmu juga biar aku yang bayar."

Aku cukup terkejut juga dibuatnya. "Eh, tidak usah! Tidak apa-apa, biar aku sendiri saja!"

"Tidak, tidak, biar aku yang bayar. Aku cukup memaksa. Soalnya aku juga yang sudah membuat Yamanaka- _sensei_ datang menemuiku di hari libur seperti ini."

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak." Kalau sudah begini sih aku jadi tidak bisa menolak. Apakah ini pertanda yang baik bagiku?

Mungkin saja.

Tak ingin pembicaraan kami terhenti, aku lalu teringat Haruno- _san_ yang langsung memesan tanpa melihat menu. "Apa Haruno- _san_ sering datang kesini? Kafenya lumayan nyaman juga untuk nongkrong-nongkrong, tidak terlalu ramai soalnya."

Ia mengangguk. "Ya, kalau aku bosan dengan makanan di kantin kampus, aku suka makan siang disini. _Lunch set_ nya lumayan enak soalnya. _Dessert_ nya juga disini enak-enak. Kalau hari biasa mungkin agak ramai, tapi kalau _weekend_ memang tempatnya enak buat _hangout_ atau ketemuan."

"Hm, begitu. Apa hari minggu begini Haruno- _san_ ada kuliah?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Hari sabtu dan minggu biasanya aku fokuskan sepenuhnya untuk Sarada, jadi tidak ada kuliah dan sebisa mungkin tidak ada kegiatan lab. Kecuali kalau ada kepentingan khusus seperti ini, jadinya Sarada aku titipkan pada tetanggaku."

 _Oh!_ Apakah ini tetangganya yang sudah dianggap Sarada sebagai Papanya?

"Bagaimana kabarnya Sarada?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sarada baik-baik saja seperti biasanya. Dia banyak bercerita tentangmu, Yamanaka- _sensei_."

"Oh ya? Sarada memangnya bilang apa?"

"Katanya _Sensei_ cantik," jawab Haruno- _san_ sambil tersenyum, membuatku tersipu—bukan karena senyuman wanita itu, _hey_ , tapi karena Sarada bilang aku cantik!

"Oh… Sarada juga anak yang manis. Tolong bilang itu padanya," ucapku, menggaruk bagian belakang leherku yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak terasa gatal sedikit pun.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Mungkin aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan ini _,_ tapi aku benar-benar merasa berterima kasih padamu dan Tenten- _sensei_ karena sudah mau menemani Sarada sampai malam. Terutama padamu, Yamanaka- _sensei_ , karena Sarada paling sering bercerita tentang dirimu. Sepertinya kalian cukup dekat, padahal baru 3 minggu ini Sarada masuk _hoikuen_."

"Yah… itu memang sudah bagian dari pekerjaanku. Tapi seandainya tidak pun, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menemani Sarada. Justru aku senang bisa dekat dengannya. Dia anak yang berbakat."

"Sarada memang anak yang berbakat."

Senyuman di wajah Haruno Sakura saat mengatakan itu adalah senyuman yang sering kulihat. Senyuman yang sama di wajah para orangtua yang menonton anak-anak mereka bertanding di _undoukai_ ( _event_ olahraga) tahunan _hoikuen_. Meskipun mereka kalah, tetapi orangtua mereka tetap bangga telah melihat anak-anak mereka yang mengeluarkan seluruh usaha mereka untuk melakukan yang terbaik—meskipun masih anak-anak.

Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan dan selalu kagum setiap kali melihatnya, mengira-ngira ketika nanti kalau aku sudah punya anak, apakah aku juga aku memiliki senyum yang sama seperti mereka?

Pelayan yang tadi akhirnya datang membawakan semua pesanan Haruno- _san_. Jujur, _muffin_ nya terlihat mekar dan lembut, dengan potongan-potongan buah strawberry terlihat menggoda di permukaan _muffin_. Sepertinya benar-benar enak, membuatku jadi ingin juga. Aku lalu berkata pada Haruno- _san_ kalau aku ingin memesan _muffin_ yang sama.

" _Muffin_ nya memang benar-benar enak. Yamanaka- _sensei_ tidak akan menyesal telah memesannya."

Ditambah gratis pula, haha.

Pembicaraan kami terhenti ketika Haruno- _san_ terlihat menyeruput _creamy mocha_ miliknya. Tatapan kedua mata hijaunya tertuju pada pemandangan di balik jendela besar di sebelah kami. Entah apa yang dilihatnya cukup membuatku penasaran, tapi pandangan mataku malah terkunci pada jam tangan yang tadi tersembunyi dibalik lengan panjang kemejanya.

 _Wow_. Apa aku yang salah melihat atau itu benar-benar _Rolex_? Yang harganya bisa melebihi satu juta yen!?

Agak tidak jelas karena sebagiannya masih tertutupi lengan kemejanya tapi tak salah lagi, warna silver dan emas itu… berlian di balik kaca itu… tidak salah lagi! Mana sejak dulu mataku memang jeli menangkap barang-barang mahal. Semakin tidak terjangkau barangnya, justru mataku semakin tajam.

Aku pernah bilang sebelumnya kalau keluarga Haruno memang orang yang berada, tapi itu awalnya cuma kecurigaanku saja karena, _hey,_ bisa memasukan anaknya ke Futaba Hoikuen saja artinya sudah pasti mereka orang yang berduit. Futaba Hoikuen adalah sekolah usia dini yang dikelola swasta dengan fasilitas dan pengasuh terbaik, sehingga tentunya jadi berimbas pada biaya sekolah yang mahal pula.

Maka dari itu, alasan mengapa aku benar-benar tidak ingin dipecat dari Futaba Hoikuen adalah karena mereka membayar pengasuhnya dengan gaji yang fantastis. Makanya pula selama ini aku juga tidak pernah keberatan bekerja _full_ 5 hari seminggu dari pagi-pagi sekali hingga malam, mengurusi anak-anak yang sulit diatur. Lagipula, kalian pikir darimana aku punya uang untuk bisa rajin datang ke konser-konser The Falcons sampai pernah ke luar negeri segala, lalu mengoleksi hampir seluruh _merchandise_ Sai The Falcons, dan bahkan sampai dua kali datang ke acara _fanmeet_ Sai yang tiketnya tergolong mahal hanya untuk sekedar acara jumpa fans?

Pengasuh _hoikuen_ biasa mungkin tidak bisa mencapai itu semua, tapi tidak untuk pengasuh Futaba Hoikuen. Aku sejahtera di tempat kerja kerjaku sekarang dan sebisa mungkin selamanya akan seperti itu.

Mengingat hal ini membuatku teringat bukankah tujuan Haruno- _san_ bertemu denganku sekarang itu untuk membahas perihal laporan mingguan Sarada yang kacau? Tapi kok kenapa sampai sekarang ini kita malah membahas hal-hal yang kasual layaknya teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu?

"Um, Haruno- _san_ ," sahutku gugup, "maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi kalau boleh tahu kenapa Haruno- _san_ ingin bertemu denganku ya? Apa ini gara-gara laporan mingguan Sarada yang kemarin?"

Tatapan mata hijau itu kembali menatap ke arahku lalu mengangguk, membuatku tanpa sadar menelan ludah karena gugup.

"Soal itu…" mulainya pelan, "aku tidak tahu apa maksud Yamanaka- _san_ menuliskan hal seperti itu. Apa Sarada mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Apa Sarada mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Seingatku anak itu cuma bilang kalau dia sering melihat 'Papa'nya di rumah.

"Hmm, jadi ini awalnya tentang gambar yang dibuat Sarada tempo hari. Aku memberikan anak-anak tema tentang 'keluarga' untuk digambar dan Sarada menggambarnya dengan cukup baik, meski agak sedikit berlebihan sih… Sarada sampai menggambar apa-apa saja yang ada di rumahnya, dia benar-benar manis—ah tapi bukan itu poinnya, jadi di gambar itu Sarada juga menggambar Haruno- _san_ dan seseorang yang disebutnya sebagai 'Papa'… tapi aku ingat bukankah Haruno- _san_ kalau tidak salah itu _single mother_? Jadi aku pikir sosok yang digambar itu—"

"—pacarku, bukan begitu?" potong Haruno- _san_ , membuatku tersadar bahwa aku baru saja bercerocos padanya nyaris tak berhenti tadi.

Aku mengangguk. Merasa malu. "Iya seperti itu… maaf jika ternyata aku salah dan sudah seenaknya."

Wanita itu menghela napasnya.

"Selama ini aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Yamanaka- _sensei_ , sebagai orangtua dari anak yang kauasuh di _hoikuen_. Tapi hubungan kita hanya sebatas itu, sebagai orangtua murid dan guru. Kita tidak begitu saling mengenal. Kita bahkan baru kali ini mengobrol lebih jauh dari sekedar bertanya kabar sehari-hari saat aku mengantar-jemput Sarada. Jadi aku heran bagaimana bisa _Sensei_ menulis seakan-akan kita sudah saling jauh mengenal satu sama lain?"

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Itu benar. Aku sudah menyadari itu tepat setelah aku mengunggah laporan sialan itu. "Maafkan aku. Ini salahku… aku benar-benar tidak profesional."

Pelayan kafe kembali datang ke meja kami dengan membawa _muffin_ pesananku. Kue ini juga sama-sama terlihat enak seperti yang dipesan Haruno- _san_ tapi saat ini nafsu makanku berkurang drastis membuatku jadi tidak terlalu ingin memakannya. Tapi kalau begitu nanti tidak enak pada Haruno- _san_ …

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, aku melihat Haruno- _san_ tersenyum padaku.

"Aku senang kalau Yamanaka- _sensei_ menyadarinya," ucapnya. "Untuk kali ini kumaafkan."

"Tapi apakah kau akan melaporkan tentang ini pada Kurenai- _sensei_? Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan yang seperti ini, sebelumnya tidak pernah. Percayalah padaku."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berkata apapun pada Kurenai- _sensei_. Kalau iya kan aku tidak perlu menemuimu seperti ini, langsung saja mengatakan tentang hal ini padanya. Pertemuan ini pun aku bilangnya hanya sekedar ingin berterima kasih pada Yamanaka- _sensei_ sebagai pengasuh utama Sarada."

Setelah mendengar itu seketika tubuhku yang sejak tadi terasa tegang kembali melemas, seakan-akan beban yang berat baru saja diangkat dari punggungku sehingga semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi terasa ringan. "Aku pikir… aku akan dipecat…" gumamku pelan.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bergumam pada diriku sendiri, hahaha." Aku tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Wanita di depanku itu pun turut tertawa pelan, lalu ia mulai menyantap _muffin_ miliknya. Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Haruno- _san_ sama sekali tidak menyentuh _muffin_ nya, tapi ia menunggu hingga _muffin_ milikku datang. Mengetahui itu aku pun segera mengambil _muffin_ ku. Ternyata benar apa kata Haruno- _san_ kue ini benar-benar lembut di mulut dan enak sekali. Nafsu makanku juga telah kembali berkatnya.

Untunglah pembicaraan ini berlangsung baik dan Haruno- _san_ mau memaafkan keteledoranku. Tapi ada satu hal yang sedikit menganggu pikiranku. Tindakanku memang salah karena sudah mengganggu privasi orang yang tidak begitu kaukenal, tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak bilang apakah yang aku tulis di laporan itu memang kenyataannya seperti itu atau tidak.

Aku penasaran, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya sekarang. Nanti aku dikira sudah lancang tentang privasi orang yang tidak dikenal lagi. Eh, tapi kan setidaknya saat ini kami sudah mengobrol dan mencoba untuk saling mengenal bukan? Ah, atau cuma aku saja yang mengira kalau hal itu yang terjadi saat ini. Bukankah Haruno- _san_ meminta menemuiku cuma untuk menanyakan tentang laporan itu? Tapi tadi di awal kita sempat mengobrol sedikit tentang hal lain juga sih.

Intinya, bolehkah aku menganggap kalau sekarang aku dan Haruno- _san_ sudah berteman? Apalagi Haruno- _san_ itu orang yang baik dan juga tegas. Sepertinya Temari juga akan menyukainya jika mereka bertemu.

Lagipula aku juga masih penasaran tentang sosok 'papa' yang dimaksud Sarada…

Lantunan yang terdengar familiar tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh kedua telingaku. Aku menatap televisi di ujung sana yang ternyata sedang menampilkan MV single terbaru The Falcons, _This Feeling_.

"Oh iya, bukannya MVnya This Feeling baru rilis kemarin di _youtube_ ya."

"Hmm?"

Aku baru ingat aku sedang tidak sendiri saat ini. "Ah, tidak. Maksudku, itu TV disana sedang menayangkan lagu terbaru The Falcons. Kau tahu The Falcons? _Boyband_ dari Konoha yang saat ini sedang sangat populer di kalangan anak muda?"

Haruno- _san_ membalikkan badannya untuk menatap TV di belakangnya. "Oh… ya aku tahu mereka."

"Lagu ini _single_ terbaru mereka yang baru rilis sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, tapi _music video_ nya baru kemarin rilis di _youtube_. Judulnya _This Feeling._ Atmosfer lagunya menurutku mirip-mirip dengan _hits_ mereka dulu _Girls Like You,_ mungkin mereka bermaksud untuk mengulang kembali kesuksesan lagu itu."

Haruno- _san_ kembali menatapku dan tersenyum. "Hmm, Yamanaka- _sensei_ itu fansnya The Falcons?"

"Haha, yah bisa dibilang aku ini _Falconers_ —itu nama _fanbase_ nya," jawabku agak malu-malu. "Bagaimana denganmu Haruno- _san_?"

"Oh, aku sering mendengar lagu-lagu mereka diputar di radio. Aku suka lagu-lagunya, tapi kalau sampai dibilangnya fansnya tidak juga sih… biasa aja."

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali padahal tadinya aku sudah senang kalau bisa bertemu sesama Falconers haha. Selama ini kalau aku _fangirling_ biasanya cuma berdua dengan sahabatku saja—sahabatku juga sama-sama Falconers. Cuma kalau dia lebih ngefans dengan Hyuuga Neji, kalau aku lebih ngefans dengan Shimura Sai, hahaha."

"Hahaha, maaf ya…"

"Eh, tapi nanti kalau Haruno- _san_ memutuskan untuk menjadi Falconers juga bilang-bilang ya? Nanti kita bisa _fangirling_ bareng-bareng nantinya. Kalau mau ngefans dengan Sai The Falcons juga boleh. Nanti kalau mau aku perlihatkan koleksi-koleksi _merchandise_ Sai milikku!"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu malu, _hahaha_. Tapi ini supaya aku bisa berteman lebih dekat dengan Haruno- _san_ sih. Cara tercepat ya kalau kita punya kesukaan yang sama. Lagian lumayan juga kalau aku bisa _menyeret_ orang lain biar jadi Falconers juga seperti aku dulu _menyeret_ Temari. Biar makin seru kalau banyakan kan.

"Atau Uchiha Sasuke? Setengah Falconers kayaknya fansnya Sasuke sih soalnya. Dia juga bakal main di film layar lebar yang bakal rilis akhir tahun ini. Kalau Haruno- _san_ penggemar film mungkin bisa juga jadi fansnya, hahaha."

Kulihat Haruno- _san_ hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya dia kebingungan bagaimana caranya meresponku. Yah memang begitu sih kalau non-fans ketemu _fangirl_. Wajar saja. Lagipula aku juga tidak pernah menyembunyikan kalau aku ini _fangirl_ dan Falconers di negara ini ada banyak sekali jumlahnya jadi yang seperti aku ini sudah tidak aneh harusnya.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku kalau aku terlalu bersemangat, Haruno- _san_ ," ucapku terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Lucu juga soalnya."

"Tapi aku serius juga sih, tentang kalau mau ngefans dengan Sai, Sasuke, atau member yang lainnya, supaya nantinya kita bisa main-main bareng, atau nonton bareng ke konser mereka misalnya. Oh iya, aku baru ingat! _Golden week_ awal Mei ini mereka bakal ada konser di Kiri… eh tapi sepertinya tiketnya sudah _sold-out_ harusnya kalau sekarang mau beli, soalnya minggu depan kan sudah mulai _golden week_ , sayang sekali…"

"Hahaha. Kau benar-benar lucu, _Sensei_." Wanita itu pun kembali tertawa. Ia lalu melihat jam di tangannya—ah benar kan sudah kuduga itu Rolex! Mataku memang benar-benar jeli. "Sudah jam segini…" sahut Haruno- _san_ kemudian, "sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Aku ingin belanja bahan makanan dulu soalnya sebelum pulang, takutnya nanti kemalaman. Maaf ya, Yamanaka- _sensei_."

"Oh iya. Aku juga. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Haruno- _san_ punya _instagram_?"

"Kalau instagram, _twitter_ , atau media-media sosial yang begitu aku tidak punya sih. Kurang begitu suka yang begituan soalnya."

Eh, sayang sekali… Aku jadi tidak bisa _kepo_ kalau begitu. "Kalau _line_ bagaimana? Ada line?"

"Oh, kalau line ada sih…"

"Boleh minta?"

Haruno- _san_ mengangguk. Aku lalu mengambil iPhoneku dan membuka aplikasi line, kemudian mencari fitur _scan QR code_ nya line. Ia pun menyodorkan iPhone miliknya padaku yang memperlihatkan _QR code_ line miliknya. Aku scan kode itu dan akun bernama 'Haruno Sakura' terlihat di layar.

"Aku _add_ ya, nanti tolong _add_ aku balik. Terima kasih ya, Haruno- _san_."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya dan seperti yang aku bilang semuanya aku yang bayar."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak sekali lagi." Aku pun ikut berdiri ketika melihatnya berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa besok di _hoikuen_ , Yamanaka- _sensei_."

"Sampai jumpa, Haruno- _san_."

Aku melihatnya berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar seluruh pesanan kami. Setelah selesai, ia kembali melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil berjalan keluar kafe.

Aku duduk kembali dan menghabiskan _muffin_ ku yang baru termakan setengah gara-gara aku kebanyakan bicara tadi saat dengan Haruno- _san_. Kulirik layar iPhoneku dan kuperhatikan akun line Haruno- _san_ yang masih tertera disana. Foto profilnya itu fotonya berdua dengan Sarada. Mereka berdua memakai yukata yang seragam dengan layar barisan pohon Sakura, sepertinya mereka sedang _hanami_.

Kalau bersandingan begini, sepertinya secara fisik Sarada lebih mirip Papanya, habisnya mereka berdua tidak begitu mirip sih kalau dilihat dari fisik. Warna rambut Haruno- _san_ pink pastel dan matanya hijau, sedangkan Sarada semuanya hitam gelap. Eh, tapi kalau di _zoom_ bentuk mata mereka berdua mirip sih. Ekspresi wajah mereka juga sama. Apapun itu yang jelas, mereka adalah pasangan ibu dan anak yang sama-sama cantik.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan ayah kandung Sarada, juga dengan 'papa' yang Sarada maksud waktu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun langsung dari Haruno- _san_ hari ini. Tidak enak juga sih kalau bertanya. Aku harus bisa berteman lebih dekat lagi dengannya supaya semua pertanyaan-pertanyaanku ini terjawab.

Aku pun lalu mengirim pesan chat pada Haruno- _san_.

 _Yamanaka Ino: Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Juga untuk traktirannya._

 _Yamanaka Ino: Mungkin lain kali kita bisa hangout bareng lagi saat kau tidak sibuk. Nanti aku yang traktir._

 _Yamanaka Ino: Sekalian Sarada juga diajak jadi kita bertiga bisa jalan-jalan kemana gitu._

 _Yamanaka Ino: Oh ya ngomong-ngomong aku boleh panggil 'Sakura'?_

 _Yamanaka Ino: Haruno-san juga boleh memanggilku Ino._

Duh, kebiasan deh aku suka kirim chat yang bertubi-tubi begini. Semoga Haruno- _san_ tidak masalah dengan ini. Kalau sudah kebiasaan susah untuk diubah sih soalnya.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Saya mendapat feedback cukup banyak untuk chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih banyak. Ada beberapa yang ingin saya respon.

Ryouta Kouyuki: Terima kasih. Saya memang sengaja mengambil POV orang luar. Cerita-cerita mirip seperti ini kan di luar sana sudah banyak, jadinya saya ingin mencoba agak berbeda dari biasanya. Lagipula menyenangkan juga menulis sudut pandang Ino dengan pola pikir dan asumsi-asumsinya, dan kamu benar, Ino bisa dibilang mewakili pembaca. Saya akan mengarahkan pembaca mengeksplor plot cerita fic SasuSaku ini seluruhnya melalui pengalaman dan pemikiran Ino.

ceexia: Tidak apa-apa boyband supaya makin seru. Soalnya kan dibanding band biasa, boyband lebih gimana gitu dan masing-masing member bisa punya fans sendiri gitu sedangkan band biasanya lebih condong ke vokalisnya. Kalau merasa aneh membayangkan Sasuke seperti boyband Korea, coba bayangkan boyband dari barat saja seperti One Direction.

aidunnowatyumin: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya sampai ada tiga haha. Kuusahakan terus dilanjut sampai tamat soalnya saya juga excited dengan fic ini. Soal pertanyaannya, lanjut terus baca saja ya supaya tahu jawabannya.

Next, menurut Ino, minggu depan di cerita ini adalah _golden week_. Di Jepang, golden week adalah sebuah periode di akhir bulan April hingga minggu pertama bulan Mei yang memiliki serangkaian hari libur resmi (tanggal merah di 29 April dan 3-5 Mei). Lalu bakal ada apa katanya di golden week? Jawabannya yang jelas sih Ino mau nonton _konser_ pas golden week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. Juga semua nama _brand_ yang saya sebutkan di fic ini bukan milik saya.

* * *

 **Coming Home to You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuanku dengan Sakura- _san_ seminggu lalu, entah kenapa rasanya nasib baik selalu saja mendatangiku. Seperti misalnya, pesananku di _Amazon_ datang lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan, anak-anak di _hoikuen_ tidak sebandel biasanya, dan kemarin tumben-tumbennya Temari dan keluarganya mentraktirku makan malam di restoran Prancis yang super enak (dan yang saking terkenalnya sampai harus _booking_ tempat beberapa hari sebelumnya).

Tapi yang satu ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

Hari itu seharusnya tidak jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Setelah jam _hoikuen_ selesai pukul lima sore, anak-anak satu persatu mulai dijemput oleh keluarga mereka, termasuk anak bernama Boruto yang saat ini sedang kuantar menemui ayahnya yang sedang menunggu di _genkan_ (teras dalam).

" _Otsukaresama,_ Yamanaka- _sensei_ , apa Boruto hari ini tidak nakal?" sapa _Uzumaki_ -san, sang ayah.

"Apa sih Ayah, aku sama sekali tidak nakal tahu!" Aku mendengar Boruto menggerutu sambil memakai sepatunya. Tapi, yah, seperti biasanya baik aku atau ayahnya sendiri sama sekali tidak menggubris gerutuannya hahaha.

" _Otsukaresama_ , Uzumaki- _san_." Aku mengacak-acak rambut pirang anak itu, "Boruto hari ini baik banget kok. Tadi siang dia mau membagi strawberry yang dibawanya untuk Sarada dan Chouchou, ya kan Boruto?"

Anak itu mengangguk bangga.

"Oh, itu hebat sekali! Lain kali kita bawa lagi buah strawberry lebih banyak supaya bisa dibagi-bagi untuk anak-anak lain di kelas Kuma."

"Jangan! Nanti yang di rumah jadi cepat habis kan kalau begitu!"

"Hahaha, kalau habis kan tinggal beli lagi."

"Hmm, oke deh. Tapi aku juga mau bawa _edamame_ soalnya katanya Sarada lebih suka edamame daripada strawberry!"

"Edamame?" Uzumaki- _san_ membeo namun Boruto telah terlanjur berlari melewati pintu keluar _hoikuen_ menuju halaman depan. Ia lalu berseru pada anaknya, "Boruto, tunggu dulu disitu jangan kemana-mana! Ayah mau berbicara sebentar dengan Yamanaka- _sensei_!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku mendengarnya. Tumben sekali, memangnya ada sesuatu?

"Tidak apa-apa kan, _Sensei_?" Uzumaki- _san_ menyengir lebar.

"Tidak masalah sih, memangnya ada apa, Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Ah itu… bagaimana ya memulainya?" Aku melihat ayah dari Boruto ini mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Yamanaka- _sensei_ itu kalau tidak salah fansnya The Falcons kan? Soalnya aku ingat waktu awal-awal _hoikuen_ dulu, Sensei pernah bertanya padaku apakah istriku ada hubungan keluarga dengan Neji The Falcons atau tidak."

Aku pun teringat kembali kejadian waktu itu dan mengganguk. "Hmm, iya benar, aku memang fansnya The Falcons, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagus sekali!" Uzumaki- _san_ lalu merogoh tas kerjanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sesuatu yang berupa dua lembar tiket tersebut ia arahkan padaku—entah mataku yang salah lihat atau sekilas aku menangkat logo elang The Falcons tercetak disana?

"Kau tahu kan kalau The Falcons minggu besok akan konser di _Kiri Dome_?" lanjut pria itu, "Apa kau akan datang untuk menonton mereka?"

"Tur Golden Week kan? Iya aku memang akan datang karena aku juga sudah beli tiketnya…" Aku melihat kedua lembar tiket yang ada di tangan Uzumaki- _san_. Tapi kok rasanya ada yang beda ya?

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Ini bukan tiket masuk konser The Falcons, tapi ini tiket spesial untuk masuk _backstage_."

Cepat-cepat aku menatap kembali wajah Uzumaki- _san_. Mulutku terbuka menganga.

"Ya, ini tiket untuk bisa masuk ke dalam _backstage_ dan bertemu langsung dengan The Falcons. Biasanya yang dapat tiket seperti ini itu media atau tamu khusus seperti keluarga misalnya. Nah, aku dapat tiket ini dari Neji untuk keluargaku, tapi karena kebetulan istriku sedang kurang fit akhir-akhir ini jadinya ia dan Boruto tidak akan datang. Tapi kalau begitu dua tiket ini jadi tidak terpakai kan…"

Aku melihat kembali tiket di tangan pria itu.

"Lalu aku ingat Yamanaka- _sensei_ itu kalau tidak salah kan fansnya The Falcons, nah jadi sekalian sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah mengasuh Boruto yang memang agak hiperaktif selama sebulan ini, aku ingin memberikan tiket ini pada Sensei. Berhubung ada dua jadinya Sensei bisa mengajak satu orang teman untuk ikut juga," lanjutnya, "Oh ya, aku juga sudah bilang pada Neji dan katanya tidak masalah kok kalau aku mau bawa kenalanku yang fansnya The Falcons."

Aku masih sulit untuk mencerna seluruh ucapan Uzumaki- _san_ jadinya aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Aku sama sekali tidak memercayai ini—apakah yang dikatakannya itu benar?

Tapi ketika kedua tiket itu telah berada di tanganku setelah aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan melihat tulisan ' _Backstage Special Entry_ ' tertera disana, aku mulai merasa kalau ini semua nyata.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi hari minggu besok ya, Sensei!"

Minggu besok… konser The Falcons… backstage… bertemu dan mengobrol langsung dengan The Falcons…

Gila, ini benar-benar gila…

YA AMPUN MINGGU BESOK AKU BAKAL BERTEMU LANGSUNG DENGAN SAI THE FALCONS! KYAA—!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhku sudah penuh keringat, rambutku sudah acak-acakan, dan tenggorokanku sudah hampir serak karena berteriak-teriak, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak menggoyahkan semangatku untuk mengayun-ayunkan _lightstick_ dan bernyanyi bersama ribuan orang yang memadati Kiri Dome ini.

"SAAAAIIII—!" Aku berteriak, ketika wajah Sai The Falcons terlihat jelas di layar sana. Orangnya yang asli terlihat agak kecil karena jarak panggung yang cukup jauh dari tempatku.

Tapi itu juga sama sekali tidak masalah.

"Ino- _sensei_ , ini pertama kalinya aku nonton—" Suara Tenten di sebelahku tak lagi terdengar, kalah telak oleh teriakan para Falconers yang hadir disini—yang 90% semuanya dari kaum hawa.

"Apa? Coba lebih keras lagi soalnya tidak terdengar!" seruku dan mendekatkan telingaku ke arahnya.

"Aku bilang terima kasih sudah mengundangku! Aku nggak nyangka bakal seru begini! Sekali lagi terima kasih ya!" serunya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk, lalu memberinya _high-five_. Tambah lagi deh satu Falconers sekarang, _fufufu_.

Seharusnya yang datang bersamaku saat ini adalah Temari, namun wanita itu mendadak tidak jadi pergi karena harus pulang ke Suna mengunjungi adiknya—katanya ada masalah tapi entah apa Temari tidak cerita banyak. Sayang sekali padahal aku juga sudah cerita tentang tiket masuk backstage padanya tapi urusan keluarganya jauh lebih penting katanya. Iya juga sih, haha.

Karena tidak ingin pergi sendirian—lagipula tidak seru juga sih kalau sendirian dan yah… maaf deh kalau aku tidak punya pacar, _huhu_ , eh tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi laki-laki mana juga sih yang mau menemani pacarnya nonton konser _boyband_? Kalau band rock sih lain ceritanya—jadinya aku berusaha mencari orang lain untuk aku ajak nonton The Falcons bareng.

Orang pertama yang terpikirkan olehku itu Sakura- _san_.

Tapi setelah aku cerita soal Temari dan tiket backstage The Falcons di Line, wanita itu menolak. Ada urusan lain katanya. Awalnya aku pikir, bukannya waktu itu dia bilang kalau hari minggu sebisa mungkin tidak ada kegiatan ya karena ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sarada? Dan Sarada kan bisa dititip ke tetangganya yang sudah dianggap papanya itu? Karena itu aku masih sempat _agak_ memaksa supaya dia bisa ikut karena, jujur, aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi sendirian ke konser, nggak enak.

Sayangnya Sakura- _san_ tetap menolak. Dia bilang dia benar-benar tidak bisa karena urusannya itu sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggal soalnya katanya itu urusan keluarga juga.

Kalau dia sudah bilang begitu ya apa boleh buat. Tidak enak juga kalau aku terus memaksa Sakura- _san_ untuk ikut kan? Walaupun kami sudah bisa dibilang berteman, tapi belum sedekat aku dan Temari juga.

Karena Sakura- _san_ tidak bisa ikut, jadinya aku iseng menghubungi Tenten. Walaupun kami satu tempat kerja tapi aku tidak terlalu sering mengobrol dengannya karena dia cuma pekerja paruh waktu yang tidak full di _hoikuen_ , makanya aku tidak tahu dia suka dengan The Falcons atau tidak. Namun berhubung aku sedang _desperate_ aku tetap mengajaknya.

Ternyata aku benar soal dia yang bukan fans The Falcons, tapi untungnya Tenten bilang mau ikut karena siapa sih yang mau menolak diberi tiket nonton gratis tidak peduli siapapun yang konser? (Kecuali Sakura- _san_ tentunya) Apalagi sampai punya kesempatan untuk bertemu langsung artisnya ke backstage juga.

Suara teriakan yang sangat, sangat keras memenuhi gendang telingaku, membuatku cukup kaget. Teriakan para kaum hawa dari seluruh penjuru Kiri Dome ini ternyata gara-gara sosok yang saat ini menjadi fokus di layar.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, sang _leader_ The Falcons?

"Falconers, terima kasih sudah datang ke konser pertama di tur Golden Week kami!" serunya dengan suara beratnya di _mic_ , disambut teriakan para fans yang jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Aku pernah bilang sebelumnya kan kalau lebih dari setengah Falconers di seluruh penjuru negeri ini itu fansnya Sasuke The Falcons? Inilah yang terjadi di semua konser _boyband_ itu setiap kali Sasuke menjadi fokus perhatian di panggung. Aku akui dia memang yang paling tampan di The Falcons (disusul Sai tentu saja) dan yang paling berbakat karena memiliki teknik bernyanyi yang bagus dengan tipe suaranya yang berat (Sai juga tidak kalah bagusnya kok).

Selain itu menurut fans-fansnya di internet, katanya dia juga orangnya ramah sekali pada fans, terutama saat bertemu dengannya langsung di acara _fanmeet_. Katanya dia suka mengajak ngobrol setiap fans yang datang ke acaranya sampai bisa lima menit paling lama untuk masing-masing fans. Mungkin karena itu juga tiket fanmeetingnya yang paling terbatas jumlahnya dibanding member yang lain, jadinya cepat _sold out_ sampai-sampai _hardcore_ Falconers sepertiku selalu tidak kebagian untuk beli.

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dari video promosi dan acara _reality show_ nya The Falcons, Sasuke memang kelihatannya orang yang seru sih. Banyak sekali potongan klip adegannya dia editan para fans yang lucu gitu yang diambil dari video _-_ videonya The Falcons, bikin heboh semua Falconersnya dia di dunia maya.

Sayangnya aku lebih ngefans sama Sai. Kalau ditanya kenapa aku juga tidak tahu sih. Kata orang-orang di internet senyumnya Sai itu aneh (dan aku selalu ngamuk di dunia maya setiap kali bertemu akun yang ngomong begitu haha), tapi menurutku senyumnya itu lucu. Entahlah pokoknya ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang menarik perhatianku dan sampai sekarang aku pun masih susah menjelaskan apa sesuatu itu, meski aku sudah bertemu dengan orangnya langsung dua kali di fanmeet.

"Sekali lagi kami harus berterima kasih kepada kalian semua—" KYAA SAI! "—jika bukan karena dukungan dari semua Falconers, mungkin kami tidak akan bisa berdiri di panggung ini."

"Sai benar," sahut Neji, "dan mulai seterusnya pun kami memohon kepada para Falconers untuk selalu tetap setia mendukung kami."

Aku dan seluruh fans berteriak, _'TENTU SAJA!'_

"Lalu jangan lupa vote The Falcons sebagai grup _boyband_ terbaik untuk Konoha Music Awards tahun ini ya!" seru Kiba sambil memukulkan tangannya ke udara.

"Kalau kami menang nanti akan ada hadiah spesial untuk para Falconers," lanjut Suigetsu.

Teriakan menggema memenuhi Kiri Dome, termasuk teriakanku. Tentu saja aku akan vote! Kalau bisa berulang-ulang kali supaya The Falcons bisa menang. Aku penasaran apa ya hadiahnya? Single terbaru The Falcons? Atau album terbaru? Atau tiket fanmeet gratis? Atau hadiah liburan bareng The Falcons?

"Kalau penasaran hadiahnya itu apa, tentunya kalian harus vote untuk kami dulu,"—YA AMPUN SAI SEPERTI BISA MEMBACA PIKIRANKU SAJA!—"soalnya kalau kami kalah nanti hadiahnya tidak jadi deh."

"Dasar kau, Sai!" seru Kiba dan Suigetsu berbarengan sambil merangkul rekan mereka itu, membuat teriakan para fans kembali mengaum, termasuk teriakanku juga.

"Lagu berikutnya sekaligus lagu terakhir dari kami adalah lagu yang spesial bagi The Falcons," ucap Sasuke kemudian, "dan khususnya bagi diriku sendiri karena ini adalah lagu pertama yang kutulis untuk The Falcons. Kalian semua bisa menebak lagu apakah ini?"

' _GIRLS LIKE YOU!_ ' Spontan satu teriakan yang sama terdengar dari seluruh bangku penonton.

Tak lama kemudian lantunan nada-nada piano mulai terdengar. Seluruh penonton berteriak begitu prolog lagu Girls Like You, single kedua The Falcons yang diciptakan sendiri oleh sang _leader_ , Uchiha Sasuke, yang sekaligus merupakan hits terbaik mereka sampai saat ini, mengudara ke seluruh penjuru Kiri Dome.

" _Spent my night wondering—_

.

— _why do I feel so empty?_

 _Why my life feels incomplete_

 _Something is missing_

 _._

' _Cause boys like me only become perfect  
_

 _When together with girls like you_

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Edamame itu merupakan kacang kedelai yang dipanen saat masih muda dan warnanya hijau. Kacang ini direbus bersama kulitnya dan biasa dijadikan sebagai makanan cemilan. Rasanya enak sekali, beda dari kacang biasa. Kemarin saya baru beli edamame yang sudah siap saji tinggal makan, hampir saja saya habiskan semua sekali makan haha.

Mohon maaf karena seminggu kemarin saya cukup sibuk sehingga tidak ada waktu luang panjang untuk menulis fic. Chapter berikutnya akan diupdate cepat karena sudah hampir selesai saya buat. Next: _backstage_!

.

Translasi potongan lagu The Falcons - Girls Like You ( _aransemen, lirik: Uchiha Sasuke The Falcons_ )  


 _Kuhabiskan malamku menerka-nerka / Mengapa diriku merasa kosong? / Mengapa hidupku terasa tidak utuh / Ada sesuatu yang tengah hilang /_

 _Karena laki-laki seperti diriku hanya menjadi sempurna / Ketika bersama dengan perempuan seperti dirimu_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. Juga semua nama _brand_ yang saya sebutkan di fic ini bukan milik saya.

* * *

 **Coming Home to You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

"Yamanaka- _sensei_! Disini, disini!"

Aku melihat Uzumaki- _san_ di ujung koridor sana melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku dan Tenten pun segera berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Oh, jadi kau mengajak Tenten- _sensei_?" tanya Uzumaki- _san_ sambil menunduk sejenak pada Tenten, yang dibalas dengan gestur yang sama oleh sang pengasuh part-time tersebut.

"Ino- _sensei_ mengundangku sebagai ganti temannya yang tidak bisa datang. Aku juga dengar dari Ino- _sensei_ kalau Uzumaki- _san_ yang memberi kami kesempatan untuk bisa masuk ke backstage, jadi terima kasih banyak."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga dapat tiket ini dari salah satu member The Falcons yang namanya Neji karena dia adalah keluargaku. Nanti kalian bisa berterima kasih juga padanya."

"Tentu saja!" seruku.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera masuk ke backstage. Aku sudah memperbaiki seluruh dandananku di toilet sebelum ini dan sudah mempersiapkan diri bertemu dengan The Falcons, terutama Sai, secara privat. Aku juga sudah membawa salah satu koleksi poster The Falcons milikku agar mereka semua bisa menandatanganinya.

Uzumaki- _san_ kemudian mengarahkan kami ke pintu masuk menuju backstage yang dijaga ketat oleh dua orang staff berbadan besar. Mereka mempersilahkan kami masuk setelah masing-masing dari kami memperlihatkan tiket dan diberikan _name tag_ bertuliskan ' _special guest_ '.

"Yamanaka- _sensei_ paling ngefans dengan siapa di antara member The Falcons?" tanya Uzumaki- _san_ saat kami masih harus menunggu dulu sejenak di ruang tunggu.

"Dari dulu member favoritku itu Sai," jawabku, "jangan tanya kenapa karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena senyumnya."

"Oh, Sai! Kalau menurutku sih senyuman Sai itu agak _creepy_ bagaimana gitu," _DUH!_ "tapi Sai beruntung sekali punya fans seperti Yamanaka- _sensei_. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Tenten- _sensei_?"

"Kalau aku bisa dibilang fans baru The Falcons. Aku masih belum punya yang benar-benar aku suka. Aku masih suka dengan semuanya."

"Ini konser The Falcons pertamanya," tambahku menyengir.

"Begitukah? Berarti Tenten- _sensei_ beruntung sekali bisa langsung bertemu dengan semua member The Falcons di konser pertama yang kaudatangi."

Uzumaki- _san_ benar, Tenten memang sangat beruntung sih. Hardcore Falconers di luar sana pasti akan sangat iri mendengar ini dan akan melakukan segala cara supaya bisa mendapatkan kesempatan langka seperti yang sekarang ini Tenten dan aku alami.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Uzumaki- _san_? Aku tahu kalau kau ada hubungan keluarga dengan Neji The Falcons, tapi apakah kau juga berteman dengan member yang lain?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Ya, bisa dibilang aku berteman dengan mereka. Awalnya memang karena Neji sih, tapi kadang-kadang jika ada kesempatan aku suka pergi main bareng dengan mereka dulu waktu aku masih di Konoha, jadinya aku cukup akrab dengan mereka. Mereka aslinya memang orang-orang yang menyenangkan kok, tapi nanti akan ada satu hal yang akan membuatmu terkejut!"

Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih lanjut, seorang staff datang menemui kami untuk mengantarkan kami ke ruangan privat The Falcons. Mereka sudah siap untuk dikunjungi katanya.

"Ingat ya, tidak ada foto maupun video," ucap staff itu berulang-ulang.

Kami semua mengangguk. Duh, padahal kan ingin foto bareng The Falcons tadinya…

"Tenang, nanti juga bisa foto kok," bisik Uzumaki- _san_ dengan sengiran. Aku membalas sengiran itu dengan sengiran milikku juga sekaligus sebuah jempol. _Fufufu_.

Dadaku tiba-tiba bergemuruh ketika staff itu mengetukkan pintu yang bertuliskan 'The Falcons' pada plat baja berwarna perak. Ketika suara sahutan samar terdengar dari dalam—aku tidak yakin dari siapa, mungkin Suigetsu—staff itu pun membukakan pintu tersebut untuk kami.

"Oh, Naruto kau akhirnya datang juga!" ITU KIBA—dan Kiba beradu pukulan tangan dengan Uzumaki- _san_. Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakannya, pria itu dan The Falcons memang akrab.

"Hinata bagaimana kabarnya? Baik-baik saja kan?" ITU NEJI—rambut panjang Neji memang terlihat halus jika dilihat dari dekat seperti biasanya, padahal ia baru saja tampil kan. Sebagai wanita dan sesama pemilik rambut panjang aku jadi merasa tersaingi. Produk apa yang ia pakai ya? Tapi aku tidak berani bertanya, _ugh_.

"Iya, baik-baik saja. Dua hari yang lalu punggungnya terasa sakit katanya sampai sulit bergerak, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Kata dokter juga tidak ada masalah serius."

"Hmm, begitu ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi aku khawatir karena waktu hamil Boruto dulu Hinata tidak seperti ini."

"Mungkin ini karena kami harus pindah ke Kiri, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi Hinata memaksa untuk ikut pindah kesini sih."

"Anak itu memang sejak menikah denganmu jadi ketularan kau yang keras kepala."

"Hahaha, tidak begitu juga…"

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kau bawa siapa di belakangmu?"—KYAA SAI! INI SAI! BENERAN SAI! Aku terlalu fokus pada pembicaraan Uzumaki- _san_ dan Neji jadinya tidak sadar ada Sai—tentu saja _dong_ dia ada, ya ampun, Ino!

"Oh, hampir saja lupa. Berhubung Hinata dan Boruto tidak bisa ikut, jadinya aku mengajak guru-gurunya Boruto di _hoikuen_. Perkenalkan ini Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten. Kebetulan mereka fans The Falcons."

"Salam kenal, namaku Tenten. Aku fans baru The Falcons. Konser kalian tadi keren sekali!" ucap Tenten memperkenalkan diri.

Meski gugup, aku pun berusaha menenangkan diri dan membungkuk pada mereka. "S-Salam kenal, aku Yamanaka Ino. Aku sudah menjadi fans The Falcons dari sejak kalian debut 2 tahun lalu."

"Katanya Yamanaka- _sensei_ itu fans beratnya Sai," Uzumaki- _san_ menambahkan dengan seringaiannya. _Duh_! Aku kan jadi malu.

"Oh Sai, kau beruntung punya fans super cantik sepertinya!" ITU SUIGETSU—dan pria itu merangkul bahu Sai, gigi-giginya yang runcing terlihat mengilat dari dekat ketika ia tersenyum lebar. "Kalian berdua mungkin sudah tahu siapa kami semua, tapi tidak ada salahnya kami memperkenalkan diri lagi. Aku Hozuki Suigetsu, panggil saja Suigetsu. Kalau yang satu ini namanya Shimura Sai."

"Salam kenal ya," sahut Sai dan, ya ampun, meski aku sudah 2 kali bertemu dengannya di fanmeet tapi baru kali ini terasa benar-benar privat dan aku benar-benar sudah _starstruck_ —mataku hampir saja tak bisa teralih darinya.

Lalu senyumnya itu— _ugh_! Bikin meleleh rasanya!

"Salam kenal, namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Panggil Kiba saja. Terima kasih ya sudah datang ke konser kami!" Kiba pun memperkenalkan dirinya. Matanya yang runcing itu terlihat nyaris segaris ketika ia tersenyum. Imut sekali.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji, pamannya Boruto. Terima kasih sudah mengasuh keponakanku di _hoikuen_." Suara lembut Neji dan iris matanya yang unik itu benar-benar membuatku merasa teduh.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, itu sudah pekerjaanku. Lagipula Boruto juga anak yang ceria kok jadi kami senang menjadi pengasuhnya di _hoikuen_ ," jawabku. "Iya kan, Tenten- _sensei_?"

"Iya, itu benar. Boruto anak yang menggemaskan. Terima kasih ya sudah mengizinkan kami berkunjung ke backstage."

"Bukan masalah."

Uzumaki- _san_ lalu bersuara. "Loh, Sasuke mana? Dia tidak ada disini?"

Benar juga aku tidak melihat Sasuke The Falcons disini. Aku terlalu _starstruck_ melihat mereka semuanya sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau membernya berkurang satu.

"Dia ada tamu pribadi katanya. Nanti juga tidak lama lagi akan kesini," jawab Kiba.

Suigetsu menimpali, "mungkin sutradara film itu lagi, siapa namanya aku lupa. Sejak Sasuke dapat peran di film itu, sutradaranya sering datang berkunjung bahkan sampai ke studio."

"Jiraiya maksudmu?" ucapku, "Film Coming Home To You kan? Kalau tidak salah sutradaranya bernama Jiraiya."

"Kau hapal juga. Atau jangan-jangan Yamanaka- _san_ sebenarnya fansnya Sasuke, bukan fansku?"

Ya ampun Sai, aku tidak bermaksud begitu… "T-Tidak kok! Aku cuma kebetulan tahu saja."

"Haha, aku cuma bercanda. Lagipula aku ingat denganmu, yang pernah datang ke fanmeetku sambil membawa posterku yang berskala 1 banding 1 untuk ditandatangani, ya kan?"

ASTAGA DIA MASIH INGAT! AKU BENAR-BENAR MALU!

"Poster skala 1 banding 1? Itu ukuran _real life_ kan? Wow, apa kau punya posterku yang seperti itu juga?"

Suigetsu bertanya dengan nada suara besar seperti itu membuatku semakin malu. Apalagi fokus semua orang di ruangan ini sekarang semuanya jadi tertuju padaku. Tanpa bisa berucap, aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Ungkapan kekecewaan meluncur keluar dari Suigetsu yang disambut tawa mengejek dari para member yang lain. Melihat itu membuatku mau tak mau mengeluarkan sedikit tawa juga.

Bagaimana ya jika mereka tahu kalau poster Sai skala 1 banding 1 itu sudah aku jadikan _standing display_ yang kutaruh di dalam kamarku? Haha, sebaiknya aku diam saja.

Mereka lalu mempersilahkan kami duduk dan menawarkan beberapa kaleng bir dingin. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati tentu saja, tapi Tenten meminta soda saja karena katanya dia tidak minum alkohol. Hmm, aku baru tahu. Padahal kami rekan satu kerja tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Tenten. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan mulai sering mengajaknya main bareng.

Benar apa kata Uzumaki- _san_ , The Falcons aslinya memang orang-orang yang menyenangkan. Kiba dan Suigetsu adalah member yang paling ceria di grup ini dan mereka sering sekali mem _bully_ Sai—kasihan Sai—tapi orangnya sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya justru malah kadang-kadang mem _bully_ balik dengan ucapan-ucapan sarkastiknya—aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Sai ahli mengatakan _dark humor_ seperti itu tanpa membuat suasana menjadi canggung, membuatku cukup kaget _huhu_. Lalu Neji itu yang paling kalem di antara mereka semua tapi tidak jarang juga ia mengeluarkan komentar dan pendapatnya di sana-sini.

Sebenarnya ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sering kulihat di video-video _behind-the-scene_ dan _reality show_ The Falcons—kecuali Sai dan _dark humor_ nya. Tapi melihat langsung dan melihat di layar adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda, apalagi benar-benar terlibat langsung di dalamnya. Aku merasa seperti berada di dalam mimpi saja.

Ini membuatku semakin ngefans dengan The Falcons.

Topik pembicaraan kami lalu kembali pada Sasuke yang sampai sekarang pun masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya di ruangan ini.

"Jangan-jangan tamu pribadinya si aktris berambut merah itu ya? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat wanita itu datang ke studio bersama sutradara Jiraiya," ucap Kiba, sambil mengelus-eluskan dagunya.

 _Wow_ , kalau tidak salah ini gosip yang waktu itu ada di majalahnya Temari kan? Apa Sasuke dan Karin memang benar-benar sedang dekat? Gila, aku bisa dapat konfirmasi langsung dari sumber terpercaya kalau begini nih, mengalahkan sumber-sumber ' _anonim_ ' mencurigakan di majalah-majalah selebriti itu.

"Aktris itu maksudnya Uzumaki Karin, ya kan? Apa mereka benar-benar dekat seperti gosip yang sedang beredar saat ini?" tanyaku bersemangat, tombol _kepo_ ku sudah mulai diaktifkan.

Kiba kembali menyahut, "Oh, sudah ada gosip tentang mereka ya di luar sana? Aku tidak tahu juga sih, habisnya aku tidak pernah bertanya langsung pada Sasuke karena selain tidak terlalu penting, aku pikir wanita itu sering mampir ke studio karena urusan film."

"Sasuke juga tidak pernah memperkenalkan aktris itu pada kami. Lagipula kami memang tidak terlalu ikut campur soal Sasuke dan filmnya karena kami tidak terlibat, itu urusan manajer."

"Benar apa kata Neji," lanjut Suigetsu, "makanya tadi aku juga sampai lupa siapa nama sutradaranya, hahaha."

"Mungkin mereka memang sedang dekat. Ini pertama kalinya aku dengar Sasuke dekat dengan seorang wanita. Awalnya aku pikir dia _gay_."

WOW, TADI KAU BILANG APA SAI?!

"Sasuke itu… _gay_?" ulangku terbata-bata.

"Wahaha jangan ngarang kau, Sai!" Uzumaki- _san_ berkomentar sambil berusaha menahan tawa, "Dia mungkin tidak pernah sekalipun cerita tentang cewek—tidak seperti kalian-kalian yang disini—tapi bukan berarti dia itu _gay_ loh. Aku malah yakin kalau dia itu masih normal."

"Apa masing-masing dari kalian punya pacar?" Wow, kerja bagus Tenten! Gali terus, gali terus.

"Tidak, di antara kami tidak ada yang punya pacar." Sai menjawab—dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sedikit lega. "Tapi kayaknya Kiba diam-diam punya. Siapa itu namanya… Tama- _chan_?"

"Hey! Sudah kubilang Tama itu cuma temanku sejak kecil, bukan pacar!" sanggah Kiba, tapi melihat raut wajahnya yang memerah begitu rasanya mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman. Fansnya Kiba bisa patah hati kalau mereka tahu tentang ini.

Member The Falcons lainnya pun ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Kiba. Mereka sepemikiran denganku sepertinya.

"Sebenarnya manajemen melarang kami untuk punya pacar saat ini, karena The Falcons baru juga debut kan. Usia kami baru seumur jagung bisa dibilang. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama," jelas Neji kemudian.

Begitukah? Iya wajar juga sih ya. Eh tapi tunggu dulu, bukannya kalau tidak salah Suigetsu pernah pacaran sebentar dengan seorang model walaupun sekarang sudah putus? Aku pun menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Ah itu cuma buat promosi karir model itu saja, tidak sungguh-sungguh. Namanya juga dunia hiburan, untuk mengangkat popularitas terkadang butuh skandal, jadinya hubunganku dengan model itu aslinya cuma settingan manajer belaka. Tapi kau jangan bilang-bilang ini ke publik ya, ini rahasia," jawab Suigetsu. "Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur tipe cewek yang kusuka itu yang seperti ceweknya Sasuke itu."

"Aku tidak punya _cewek_ ," suara berat seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu—dan ya ampun ITU SASUKE! BENAR-BENAR SASUKE!

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat secara langsung seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari dekat (karena seperti yang aku bilang aku belum pernah datang ke fanmeetnya). Aku juga pernah bilang kalau dia yang paling tampan di antara semua member The Falcons dan itu memang benar—walaupun yang namanya tampan itu relatif sih tapi kalian mengerti kan maksudku.

Aku lagi-lagi mendapat serangan _starstruck_ yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Oh, Sasuke! _Otsukaresama_. Sudah selesai bertemu tamunya?" Uzumaki- _san_ menjulurkan kepalan tangannya, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan gestur yang sama.

Sang _leader_ The Falcons itu kemudian menyadari keberadaanku dan Tenten ketika dia tengah mengambil kaleng bir dingin di meja di depan kami.

"Mereka kenalanku," jelas Uzumaki- _san_ kemudian, "Hinata dan Boruto tidak bisa datang jadi aku mengundang guru-gurunya Boruto di _hoikuen_ yang kebetulan fansnya The Falcons. Yang rambutnya dikepal ini namanya Tenten dan yang rambutnya pirang namanya Yamanaka Ino."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu membuka kaleng bir miliknya dan duduk di kursi sofa yang masih kosong di antara Uzumaki- _san_ dan Neji. Ruangan ini sontak menjadi hening karena sepertinya member The Falcons yang lain menunggu Sasuke untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sang _leader_ justru sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Oi, Sasuke kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu?" seru Kiba memecah kehehingan tersebut.

"Ah ya, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

Aku pun tersadar dari kekakuan sejenak ini begitu kedua mata hitam legam itu tertuju padaku. "A-Ah, salam kenal juga. Aku Yamanaka Ino."

Tenten pun juga sepertinya sama denganku. Ia kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit canggung, mungkin sekaligus _starstruck_ juga.

Ruangan itu hening lagi. Sejak kedatangan Sasuke di ruangan ini aku merasa agak sedikit canggung, apa karena kami sedang menggosipkannya ketika dia datang? Kalau aku jadi dia ya aku pasti akan merasa _awkward_ juga sih ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan yang orang-orang di dalamnya sedang menggosipkan diriku. Tidak enak begitulah rasanya.

Eh, tapi bukannya Sasuke The Falcons itu orang yang ramah ya? Di video-video The Falcons dia kelihatan seperti tipe orang yang seru dan menyenangkan. Selalu menebar senyum dan kadang-kadang tingkahnya bikin fans-fansnya meleleh, bahkan ada yang sampai dijadikan meme. Makanya fansnya dia banyak sekali.

Namun yang kurasakan saat ini sungguh berbeda. Apa Sasuke sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik?

Uzumaki- _san_ nampaknya menyadari raut kebingungan di wajahku, karena selanjutnya ia berkata, "Sasuke itu aslinya orangnya kayak begini. _Cool_ dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Sasuke yang kalian lihat di luar sana itu palsu. Aku juga kaget waktu pertama kali berkenalan dengannya, habisnya beda banget."

"Haha, itu memang benar," timpal Suigetsu, "Sasuke kalau sedang berada di depan kamera atau sedang konser itu akan benar-benar jadi sosok yang berbeda. Bahkan aku yang sesama member The Falcons saja selama 2 tahun ini masih belum terbiasa."

"Makanya dia bisa dapat peran di film tanpa _casting_. Aktingnya terlalu bagus," kata Sai menambahkan.

Aku pun menatap kembali sosok Sasuke yang masih diam mendengarkan ucapan teman-temannya mengenai dirinya, tidak sedikitpun memberikan komentar. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke The Falcons aslinya seperti ini. Gila, kalau Falconersnya Sasuke tahu tentang ini bisa-bisa dunia maya heboh berminggu-minggu. Aku benar-benar sangat beruntung!

Ruangan ini kembali hidup berkat ocehan trio Kiba-Suigetsu-Sai, juga Uzumaki- _san_ yang ikut merespon ocehan mereka tersebut. Lalu entah kenapa pembicaraan kali ini terfokus padaku dan Tenten.

"Kalian sudah lama bekerja di _hoikuen_?" tanya Neji.

"Iya, sejak lulus SMA aku sempat part-time di beberapa tempat sebelum akhirnya bisa bekerja part-time di Futaba Hoikuen. Setelah mendapatkan sertifikat pengajar usia dini resmi, aku akhirnya menjadi guru tetap disana. Sekarang ini sudah sekitar 2,5 tahun aku bekerja sebagai guru tetap."

"Kalau aku masih part-time," jawab Tenten kemudian, "soalnya aku belum mendapat sertifikat resmi. Tapi aku berencana untuk ikut tesnya dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Futaba Hoikuen memang sekolah usia dini yang paling bagus di Kiri. Semua pengasuhnya profesional. Makanya aku memasukan Boruto kesana." Uzumaki- _san_ berseru bangga. "Kalian tahu kan Boruto itu anaknya seperti apa. Tapi katanya kemarin dia sudah mau berbagi makanan yang dibawanya untuk teman-temannya, malah katanya dia mau bawa edamame ke _hoikuen_ untuk salah satu temannya. Kemarin dia merengek padaku minta dibelikan edamame yang banyak."

"Ah, edamame itu untuk Sarada ya," kataku, teringat kembali percakapan ayah dan anak itu di _hoikuen_ sebelum sang ayah memberikanku tiket backstage The Falcons.

Neji kembali bertanya, "Sarada siapa?"

"Sarada itu salah satu anak perempuan yang kuasuh di _hoikuen_ , satu angkatan dengan Boruto di kelas Kuma. Akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan mereka berdua cukup dekat, suka main bareng soalnya."

"Boruto kan masih tiga tahun umurnya, tapi dia sudah naksir cewek?"

"Ngarang kau Sai, mana mungkin kan anak umur tiga tahun sudah mengerti yang begituan." Suigetsu memukul lengan Sai main-main.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena kalah sama anak umur tiga tahun."

"Enak saja! Siapa yang iri!"

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi," potong Uzumaki- _san_ , "sekarang ini Boruto kalau di rumah memang sering bercerita tentang temannya yang bernama Sarada loh. Sarada beginilah, Sarada begitulah, pokoknya ada saja ceritanya. Jangan-jangan benar kata Sai… anakku sudah mulai masuk masa puber?"

Tidak disangka, Sasuke melemparkan kaleng bir yang tadi diminumnya pada Uzumaki- _san_ , tepat di kepalanya. Mau tidak mau aku sedikit tertawa.

"Hey! Sakit tahu, _Teme_!"

"Boruto masih tiga tahun, _Dobe_."

"Iya tapi nggak perlu sampai lempar-lempar kaleng kosong segala tahu, sakit nih."

"Aku lelah mendengar kebodohanmu."

"Apa kaubilang!? Minta dihajar ini orang!" Uzumaki- _san_ melipat lengan bajunya seakan-akan hendak sungguh-sungguh memukul, tapi ekspresi di wajahnya yang menyengir lebar memperlihatkan kalau ia tidak serius, alias cuma main-main saja.

Kiba lalu berseru, "Woi, kau boleh pukul bagian mana saja asal jangan wajahnya! Itu aset berharga The Falcons tahu!"

Kami semua tertawa mendengarnya—minus Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum singkat.

.

.

.

Kedua mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap layar iPhoneku. Berkali-kali sudah aku perbesar, lalu perkecil, kemudian diam memandang foto yang sejak tadi menjadi fokus perhatianku.

Fotoku bersama seluruh anggota The Falcons.

Pertemuan kami sayangnya terhenti ketika manajer The Falcons, Yakushi Kabuto namanya kalau tidak salah, datang ke ruangan kami mengumumkan kalau sudah saatnya semua member The Falcons untuk kembali ke hotel, karena besok paginya mereka harus terbang ke Iwa untuk konser kedua dari tur Golden Week mereka. Jadwal mereka benar-benar padat sekali di tur Golden Week ini, karena dalam seminggu mereka harus konser di lima kota dengan Konoha sebagai penutup tur mereka.

"Setelah Tur Golden Week jadwal kami akan melonggar, terutama sebelum Sasuke memulai _shooting_ filmnya di awal musim panas," kata Neji padaku, "aku sempat kepikiran untuk melihat dan mengunjungi Boruto di _hoikuen_ , apakah sebelum musim panas nanti di _hoikuen_ akan ada acara tertentu?"

"Ah iya, di minggu ketiga bulan Mei nanti _hoikuen_ akan mengadakan hari kunjungan orang tua. Biasanya untuk musim semi ini kami akan mengadakan piknik bersama di dalam area sekolah dan setiap tahun akan ada pertunjukan _volunteer_ dari klub drama SMP tetangga."

"Hm, menarik. Waktunya juga pas."

"Tapi kalau Neji The Falcons datang pasti _hoikuen_ heboh deh," responku asal, yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman dari member The Falcons berambut panjang itu.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar akan datang. Ini benar-benar gila.

Sebelum mereka semua pergi, aku meminta pada Uzumaki- _san_ agar kita bisa foto bersama dulu. Dia dengan senang hati menyanggupinya lalu mengatakan pada Sasuke, sang _leader_ , kalau aku ingin berfoto bersama The Falcons. Untungnya Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan syarat hanya untuk koleksi pribadi dan tidak untuk diunggah ke media sosial.

 _Ugh_ , padahal kan aku ingin banget _upload_ ke Instragramku dan pamer ke orang-orang.

Setelahnya aku dan Tenten diantar pulang oleh Uzumaki- _san_ menggunakan mobilnya. Aku benar-benar merasa berterima kasih padanya. Ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku.

Aku lalu membuka Line dan mengirimkan _chat_ pada Temari. Memperlihatkan hasil foto itu pada sahabatku yang sedang berada di Suna sana. Ia pasti iri deh aku bisa foto bareng sama semua anggota The Falcons. Kesempatan langka ini tidak akan datang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Salah sendiri ia tidak bisa datang karena harus pergi ke Suna.

Aku jadi teringat Sakura- _san_ yang menolak ajakanku untuk nonton dan bertemu The Falcons. Aku juga kirim _chat_ padanya _ah_.

 _Yamanaka Ino: Sakura-san, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa datang._

 _Yamanaka Ino: Lihat aku foto dengan siapa._

 _Yamanaka Ino sent a picture._

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: _Starstruck_ itu menurut saya artinya sebuah kondisi ketika seseorang sangat terpesona dengan status selebriti orang lain. Misalnya saat seseorang ketemu selebriti yang ia suka terus saking terbawa perasaannya sampai nggak bisa bergerak dan berkata-kata. Seperti itulah pokoknya. Lalu chapter 4 dan 5 sebenarnya adalah satu kesatuan, tapi karena kepanjangan jadinya saya bagi dua. Justru malah chapter sebelumnya jadi terasa pendek ya maafkan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. Juga semua nama _brand_ yang saya sebutkan di fic ini bukan milik saya.

* * *

 **Coming Home to You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa sudah ada kabar lagi dari Uzumaki- _san_ tentang Neji yang katanya mau datang ke _hoikuen_?"

Temari tiba-tiba bertanya padaku tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari majalah selebritis yang sedang dibacanya, membuat perhatianku teralih dari layar televisi yang saat ini sedang kutonton.

Seperti biasa sahabatku ini datang berkunjung ke kamar apartemenku setiap kali suaminya pulang larut. Anak tunggal mereka, si Shikadai yang akan berusia 2 tahun, sudah tertidur di kamar tamu. Saking seringnya ibu dan anak ini mengunjungiku sampai-sampai kamar tamu yang biasanya kujadikan ruangan untuk melakukan yoga nampaknya sudah menjadi kamar tidur untuk anaknya.

"Belum," jawabku, menatap kembali layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan liputan pariwisata pemandian air panas di wilayah Kaminari. "Uzumaki- _san_ sama sekali nggak menyebutkan apapun tentang itu dan lagipula aku juga nggak enak kalau mau bertanya padanya. Padahal tinggal 2 minggu lagi acaranya, mungkin Neji nggak bakalan jadi datang."

"Hm, begitu. Tadinya kalau ada kabar Neji benar akan datang, aku rencananya ingin ikut ke _hoikuen_ juga. Lumayan bisa lihat dan ketemu dengan orangnya langsung. Yah, sekalian lihat-lihat juga siapa tahu tahun depan aku mau mendaftarkan Shikadai kesana."

"Sayang sekali sih kemarin kau tidak bisa datang. The Falcons itu orangnya seru-seru banget tahu."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Kau sudah bilang itu beberapa kali, Ino. Sampai bosan aku mendengarnya."

Aku cemberut. "Habisnya bagaimana ya… sampai sekarangpun masih keingetan terus sih. Sampai-sampai kebawa mimpi segala, hahaha."

Itu benar. Padahal sudah seminggu berlalu sejak aku bertemu dengan The Falcons tapi _hype_ nya masih tetap terasa sampai sekarang. Bahkan aku masih tetap sulit percaya kalau mereka sekarang telah mengenalku secara personal dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka tahu aku ada. Sai tahu aku eksis dan aku adalah penggemar beratnya.

Dan sampai sekarang pula aku agak menyesal tidak meminta kontak pribadi Sai… kalau iya kan siapa tahu kita bisa menjadi dekat gimana gitu.

"Duh, mulai lagi deh itu mukanya nggak kekontrol. Apalagi yang dipikirkan kalau bukan Sai The Falcons?" Temari menggodaku, membuatku cemberut lagi.

"Apa sih, Temari… Aku nggak sebegitunya tahu."

"Tenang, tenang. Seorang fans jadi pacar idolanya itu bukan hal yang mustahil kok. Yang penting bersabar dulu. Nanti juga kalau jodoh bakal ada kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi."

"Ya ampun, apaan sih! Aku nggak pernah kepikiran sampai kesana kali!" Eh, tapi aku jadi ingat kalau aku pernah bermimpi menikah dengan Sai—sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah cerita soal itu ke Temari nanti bisa-bisa aku digoda habis-habisan. "Bisa berteman saja itu sudah seperti sebuah keajaiban."

"Jodoh kan siapa yang tahu?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku sudah cerita padamu kan kalau manajemennya mereka itu melarang mereka punya pacar serius?" mulaiku, "seandainya aku dan Sai katakanlah saling suka dan punya kesempatan untuk pacaran, aku juga akan pikir-pikir lagi kalau sampai harus pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi dengannya. Ditambah lagi kalau pacarku itu artis terkenal yang super sibuk, jadinya mau bertemu saja pasti sulit, apalagi jalan bareng kayak orang pacaran yang normal. Belum lagi kalau dia kena skandal dengan cewek lain sesama artis misalnya, aku pasti tidak akan kuat deh."

Temari akhirnya melihat ke arahku, mempertimbangkan semua kata-kataku. "Ada benarnya juga sih."

"Terus ya," kataku lagi, "kalau hubungan kami ketahuan aku membayangkannya pasti media akan heboh mencari-cari tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, apalagi kautahukan betapa keponya akun-akun gosip di media sosial? Nanti viral deh berita tentangku yang cuma orang biasa dan cuma seorang fans bisa-bisanya sampai pacaran dengan artis idolanya. Kalau begitu jadinya aku bisa di _bully_ seluruh Falconers di dunia maya, 'memangnya aku ini siapa?', 'kenapa aku bisa sedangkan mereka tidak?', pokoknya yang seperti itu lah. Hidupku bakal jadi tidak tenang nantinya."

"Hm… menurutku kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu sendiri, Ino," Temari berujar, "dan pemikiranmu itu terlalu negatif. Belum tentu juga kan publik sampai tidak menerimamu begitu. Apalagi secara penampilan kau juga cantik, cocok kok kalau jadi kekasihnya Sai The Falcons."

"Hehehe, terima kasih pujiannya." Aku tersenyum menyengir. "Tapi poinku tetap sih aku sama sekali nggak kepikiran untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sai. Lagian walaupun sekarang kami sudah saling kenal satu sama lain gara-gara kemarin itu, bisa saja kan itu satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bertemu secara personal dengannya. Lalu karena sudah lama tidak ada kontak, dia jadi lupa tentang aku."

Temari menghela napasnya, "makanya kan tadi aku tanya apa Neji beneran jadi datang ke _hoikuen_ atau tidak. Kalau iya kan bisa jadi dengan bantuan Neji, kau jadi punya kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Sai dan The Falcons lainnya?"

" _Ih_ , kalau memang Neji jadi datang juga nggak enak kali memanfaatkannya seperti itu," seruku menggeleng. "Lagian kenapa obrolan kita jadi seperti ini sih? Aku memang ngefans berat dengan Sai tapi bukan berarti aku punya perasaan khusus padanya tahu…"

"Iya, iya, Nona Ino-yang-tidak-punya-perasaan-khusus-pada-Sai, kita ganti topiknya ya sesuai keinginan Yang Mulia."

Kerutan muncul di wajahku. Temari ini benar-benar paling senang deh kalau sudah menjahiliku seperti itu. Aku ingin kesal dengannya tapi masalahnya dia itu juga sahabatku yang paling kusayangi jadinya tidak bisa. Tapi justru kami jadi akrab begini gara-gara itu juga sih. Lagipula kalau tidak sedang dalam mode _bully_ seperti itu, Temari itu orang yang seru buat aku ajak bergosip atau _fangirling_ , hehe.

Aku mengambil remot televisi dan mengganti-ganti _channel_ , mencoba mencari tayangan yang menarik daripada sekedar promosi pariwisata pemandian air panas—seharusnya mereka menayangkan itu di musim gugur atau musim dingin, mana ada yang mau pergi ke pemandian air panas menjelang musim panas begini? Yang pastinya aku sih tidak mau.

Jariku terhenti pada tayangan sebuah _talk show_ ketika mendapati wajah yang familiar disana: Uchiha Sasuke, member sekaligus _leader_ dari _boyband_ paling hits di kalangan anak muda sekarang ini, The Falcons.

.

"— _dunia maya heboh setelah sebuah artikel di The Konoha Reporter mengumumkan bahwa kau akan memerankan Sanada Eisuke, tokoh utama di film Coming Home To You, sebuah film adaptasi novel best-seller dengan judul yang sama. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamamu menjajaki dunia perfilman. Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang ini?"_

" _Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang sangat baru untukku dan aku sangat, sangat excited untuk menghadapinya. Tentunya akan ada banyak hal-hal yang baru yang harus aku pelajari dan itu sedikit membuatku cemas. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik."_

" _Apa sejak awal kau sudah tertarik dengan dunia akting?"_

" _Kalau boleh jujur, aku mulai tertarik dengan dunia peraktingan setelah membintangi beberapa iklan televisi. Aku pikir itu adalah sebuah pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Aku sempat berpikir suatu saat akan mencoba peruntunganku di bidang ini, tapi aku tidak menyangka kesempatan itu datang jauh lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan. Makanya ketika produser Sarutobi menghubungi manajemenku soal ini, tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera menerimanya."_

" _Menurut artikel yang sama, kau mendapatkan peran tanpa casting—"_

.

" _Solo interview_? Mana anggota The Falcons yang lain?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba, mengalihkan perhatianku dari televisi. Aku tidak menyadari sahabatku itu kini telah menutup majalahnya dan juga sedang menyaksikan _talk show_ tersebut.

"Kayaknya ini _interview_ tentang film Coming Home To You deh," jawabku kalem.

.

" _Mungkin produser Sarutobi dan sutradara Jiraiya dapat melihat bakat terpendamku untuk berakting? Hahaha. Tapi apapun itu, aku merasa ini merupakan sebuah kehormatan, sekaligus juga sebuah tantangan besar untuk menjawab keraguan publik tentang keputusan ini. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku tidak terpilih hanya semata karena wajah dan popularitas, menurut kritik-kritik yang aku dengar, tapi karena aku memang mampu melakukannya."_

" _Itu sebuah semangat yang hebat, Sasuke. Aku juga akan mendukungmu. Tapi berbicara tentang kritik, salah satunya mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memiliki aura untuk memerankan karakter Sanada Eisuke, seorang pianis berbakat yang harus pergi meninggalkan wanita yang dicintainya untuk mengejar impiannya di Eropa. Namun ketika ia kembali, wanita tercintanya itu ternyata telah bertunangan dengan pria lain tanpa ia ketahui. Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang karakter Eisuke?"_

" _Menurutku Eisuke adalah karakter yang menarik. Ia terjebak dalam dilema antara memilih untuk pergi jauh mengejar impian atau tetap tinggal bersama wanitanya yang menginginkan hubungan serius dan membangun keluarga. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk pergi, tapi ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah benar-benar kehilangan wanitanya, ia ingin merebutnya kembali. Keegoisannya itulah yang membuatnya mencolok dan aku akan berusaha untuk memunculkan sisi tersebut dalam aktingku."_

" _Kau sudah membaca novel Coming Home To You, ya?"_

" _Ya, setelah menerima tawaran untuk memerankan Eisuke, aku langsung membacanya. Aku juga sudah bertemu langsung dengan penulis novelnya, Terumi Mei-sensei, dan berkonsultasi mengenai karakter Eisuke dengannya."_

" _Bagaimana tanggapan Terumi-sensei tentangmu yang memerankan Eisuke?"_

" _Terumi-sensei bilang aku terlalu tampan katanya, hahaha—"_

.

"Astaga, Temari… Aku sudah cerita padamu tentang aslinya Sasuke The Falcons kan? Kalau melihatnya sekarang ini di televisi, aku benar-benar masih tidak percaya kalau ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang aku temui minggu lalu itu," ujarku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Hal ini benar-benar membuatku takjub. Pantas saja member The Falcons yang lain sampai bilang kalau bahkan mereka sendiri belum terbiasa dengan 'kepribadian ganda' ini.

"Aku nggak melihat langsung sih seberapa bedanya jadi sama sekali nggak kebayang," tanggap Temari, "tapi kalau mendengar ceritamu, bukankah itu berarti aktingnya memang luar biasa? Makanya produser dan sutradara Coming Home To You memilihnya yang belum pernah punya pengalaman di bidang perfilman langsung sebagai tokoh utama kan?"

"Tapi ini sih namanya pembohongan publik!" seruku. "Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku jadi kasihan dengan para Falconersnya Sasuke. Mereka yang nggak tahu apa-apa berpikir kalau Sasuke yang biasa mereka lihat selama ini adalah Sasuke yang sebenarnya, padahal bukan."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Kalau kita nggak tahu bagaimana aslinya seseorang dibalik apa yang mereka perlihatkan sehari-hari? Kita nggak akan pernah tahu sampai akhirnya diberi kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya."

Aku mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang aku salah seorang yang beruntung tersebut."

Perhatianku lalu kembali pada layar televisi di depanku saat Temari tak lagi mengucapkan apapun.

.

"— _kau akan beradu akting dengan aktris Uzumaki Karin, yang sebelumnya telah diumumkan akan memerankan Oshima Sakura, wanita yang dicintai Eisuke. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang ini?"_

" _Karin adalah aktris yang berbakat. Aku pikir aku akan belajar banyak hal darinya."_

" _Tapi menurut gosip yang saat ini sedang beredar, kau juga dikabarkan sedang dekat dengan Uzumaki Karin. Paparazzi mendapatkan fotonya yang sedang makan malam berdua dengan seorang pria yang memiliki gaya rambut mirip sepertimu. Pihakmu sampai saat ini belum juga membuka suara mengenai itu sedangkan publik benar-benar ingin tahu. Jadi, jika kau tidak keberatan untuk menjawab disini, apakah memang benar pria itu adalah dirimu, Sasuke?"_

"… _ya, memang benar. Aku adalah pria itu. Saat itu aku memang sedang makan malam dengannya."_

 _Suara riuh memenuhi isi studio. "Wow, kau bisa mendengar teriakan penonton yang hadir di studio malam ini! Aku bisa membayangkan esok hari pasti media akan—"_

.

"Jadi gosip di majalah itu memang benar ya ternyata!" seru Temari yang memang menyukai gosip di kalangan selebriti.

"Eh, bagaimana sih… kan aku juga sudah cerita kalau The Falcons sendiri mengira mereka berdua memang sedang dekat!"

"Aku cuma nggak nyangka orangnya sendiri akan langsung memberi konfirmasi disini."

.

"— _ini untuk pertama kalinya sejak debut The Falcons kau digosipkan dekat dengan seorang wanita, tapi apakah kalian memang benar-benar sedang dekat seperti kata gosip tersebut?"_

" _Kami hanya berteman. Makan malam itu cuma semata-mata makan malam di antara teman. Apalagi kami akan bekerja dalam proyek film yang sama."_

" _Tapi cinta lokasi bukanlah hal yang baru kan?"_

" _Tentang itu aku tidak ingin berkomentar lebih jauh. Hanya saja aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sudah sering kukatakan pada fans-fansku, kalau saat ini aku memilih untuk fokus mengembangkan karirku. Aku belum tertarik untuk menjalani hubungan khusus dengan seseorang dan kurasa itu tidak akan berubah untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."_

" _Hm, tapi meskipun begitu, apa kau pernah memiliki perasaan khusus pada seorang wanita sebelum ini?"_

.

"Kok si pembawa acara itu agak menyebalkan ya? Kasihan Sasuke," ucapku, "Tapi aku juga penasaran sih…"

.

"… _tentu saja. Aneh kan kalau tidak?"_

 _Seisi studio kembali riuh._

" _Oh! Ini pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke bersedia berbicara mengenai percintaannya! Aku benar-benar beruntung! Lalu, jika boleh bertanya lebih lanjut, apakah hubungan dengan wanita itu tidak berjalan baik mengingat saat ini kau masih single?"_

" _Aku tidak ingin berbicara lebih lanjut mengenai itu. Tapi yang jelas saat ini aku hanya ingin fokus untuk fans-fansku saja."_

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti. Saat ini fans adalah prioritasmu kan?"_

" _Hahaha, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku bisa ada disini sekarang tidak lain karena fans-fans yang selama ini selalu mendukungku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka, karena itu aku akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk semua fansku."_

" _Kata-kata yang bagus! Aku yakin semua fansmu akan tetap setia mendukungmu! Terima kasih banyak untuk kehadiranmu malam ini, Sasuke. Tolong berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Uchiha Sasuke dari The Falcons!" Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah pun memenuhi seluruh studio. "Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan kedatangan seorang tamu—"_

.

"Untung kau pindah _channel_ kesini. Kalau tidak kan aku bakal _skip_ dengan _interview_ ini." Aku mendengar Temari berkomentar.

"Kau memang paling senang dengan gosip artis ya. Di Instagram juga _follow_ nya akun-akun gosip kebanyakan."

"Kayak yang kau tidak saja, Ino. Justru yang paling kepo itu kan kau bukan aku."

"Hehehe, kalau itu aku tidak menyangkal." Aku mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalaku sambil menyengir.

"Tapi pembawa acara itu benar, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke The Falcons mau buka mulut soal percintaannya. Biasanya kan dia menolak berkomentar atau jawabannya cuma main-main saja kan?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Mungkin ini gara-gara ada gosip tentang dirinya yang sedang beredar di tengah publik, makanya sekarang dia memutuskan untuk berbicara? Meski tidak banyak juga sih yang ia katakan. Aku jadi penasaran siapa ceweknya, kayaknya sih itu sebelum Sasuke _debut_ di dunia hiburan dengan The Falcons."

"Aku malah lebih penasaran soal dia dan Uzumaki Karin. Apa mereka memang cuma teman atau ada yang lebih?"

"Member The Falcons yang lain juga tidak tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua yang sebenarnya seperti apa. Tapi memang menurut mereka kayaknya saat ini Sasuke dan Karin memang sedang dekat. Katanya Karin sering datang ke studionya The Falcons untuk menemui Sasuke."

"Hm, kalau memang begitu," ujar Temari sambil mengeluskan dagunya, "mungkin nanti juga lama kelamaan bakal terbongkar semuanya. Kau tahu kan dunia maya itu bagaimana sekarang-sekarang ini?"

"Gila sih memang. Makanya tadi aku bilang kan kalau aku agak gimana gitu kalau pacaran sama artis. Hidupku pasti bakal tidak tenang nantinya kalau sudah terekspos."

Temari mengangguk. Aku harap dia mengerti dan tidak lagi menggodaku dengan Sai. Lagipula memang rasanya tidak mungkin juga sih aku dan Sai bisa pacaran. Aku ini cuma fansnya belaka. Dunia kami itu terlalu jauh berbeda.

.

.

.

Repotnya tinggal sendirian itu, di saat isi kulkasmu habis, mau tidak mau kau harus pergi sendiri untuk membeli persediaan bahan-bahan makanan. Masalahnya, yang kau beli itu bukan hanya persediaan untuk beberapa hari ke depan saja, tapi ya setidaknya untuk hidup setengah bulan ke depan. Yang dibeli pastinya akan bermacam-macam, apalagi aku ini orangnya suka ngemil juga.

Lalu masalahnya lagi, aku tidak punya kendaraan pribadi—lagian kalau punya juga aku tidak bisa menyetir—untuk mempermudahkanku membawa kantong-kantong plastik ini dan sialnya aku baru kepikiran sekarang, setelah selesai belanja dan setelah sadar kalau belanjaanku ternyata cukup banyak dan berat.

Biasanya kalau mau _grocery shopping_ , aku meminta Temari mengantarku dengan mobilnya, sebagai ganti dia suka nebeng main dan makan di tempatku. Tapi hari ini dia sedang tidak bisa karena tadi pagi Shikadai mendadak demam tinggi dan Temari harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jelas aku tidak bisa mengganggunya kalau sudah begitu kan? Dia harus fokus mengurus anaknya yang sakit.

Jadinya aku kesini sendiri, duduk di kursi dekat pintu masuk swalayan dengan kantung-kantung plastik yang kuletakkan di sebelahku. Aku ini memang benar-benar bodoh.

Kalau begini mau tidak mau aku harus panggil taksi.

"Ino- _sensei_! Ino- _sensei_!"

Aku baru saja hendak mengambil iPhoneku ketika aku mendengar suara seorang anak memanggilku.

"Sarada?"

Aku melihat anak perempuan favoritku di _hoikuen_ datang berlari ke arahku sambil melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya padaku. Aku pun membalas lambaian itu dengan semangat yang sama. Habisnya kebetulan sekali aku bisa bertemu Sarada di luar _hoikuen_.

Tapi tanganku berhenti di udara saat menyadari bahwa Sarada tidak sedang sendiri.

Ada sosok seorang pria yang sedang menggandeng tangan mungilnya yang lain.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Saya mendapatkan banyaaak sekali _feedback_ untuk chapter sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak! (Untuk pembaca yang tidak memberikan _feedback_ , saya pun berterima kasih!) Saya benar-benar merasa senang. Apa ini gara-gara chapter kemarin fokus dengan The Falcons? Kalau iya, karisma The Falcons memang luar biasa hahaha. Ada beberapa yang ingin saya respon.

adityanaya4: Saya selalu suka dengan _review_ nya. Kadang-kadang sampai memberi saya inspirasi. Terima kasih banyak! Tapi maaf ya chapter ini Sakuranya sama sekali tidak muncul...

Dechan21: Saya belum pernah mengunjungi dan memakai wattpad sebelumnya. Apa perlu saya mem _publish_ cerita ini juga di wattpad?

cantik: Ya ampun… Solicitous! Temanya sedikit mirip dengan fic ini meskipun plot cerita dan pairnya berbeda (narusaku), tapi fic itu jauh lebih kompleks makanya menulisnya pun agak berat. Saya tidak yakin akan update fic itu dalam waktu dekat karena ingin fokus dulu dengan fic ini. Maaf ya. Apalagi saya sudah bertekad akan menyelesaikan fic ini sebelum pergantian tahun (atau kalaupun lebih, saya usahakan sebelum musim semi tahun depan, karena setelah itu saya sepertinya akan mulai sibuk).

Guest: Hahaha jangan khawatir! Ino sudah bilang ke Temari dan Sakura supaya fotonya tidak disebar ke siapapun, cuma di antara mereka aja.

Sekian dari saya. Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca chapter ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. Juga semua nama _brand_ yang saya sebutkan di fic ini bukan milik saya.

* * *

Aku melihat anak perempuan favoritku di _hoikuen_ datang berlari ke arahku sambil melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya padaku. Aku pun membalas lambaian itu dengan semangat yang sama. Habisnya kebetulan sekali aku bisa bertemu Sarada di luar _hoikuen_.

Tapi tanganku berhenti di udara saat menyadari bahwa Sarada tidak sedang sendiri.

Ada sosok seorang pria yang sedang menggandeng tangan mungilnya yang lain.

" _Sensei_ , belanja?" tanya Sarada, mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada anak itu. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk pada tiga buah kantong belanja berukuran besar milikku.

"Iya, _Sensei_ habis belanja. Sarada juga?" tanyaku balik, sambil berjongkok di hadapannya.

Sarada mengangguk. Jari tangan anak itu kemudian menunjuk pada sebuah kantong belanja di tangan pria yang bersamanya. "Aku sama Papa belanja buat bikin _kare_."

 _Papa_?

Pandanganku cepat kembali pada pria itu. Saat mata kami saling bertatapan, aku lalu berdiri dan mengangguk singkat padanya, yang dibalas juga dengan anggukan darinya. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini membuatku menyadari rambutnya yang berwarna perak—apakah dia mengecat rambutnya? Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi malah terasa natural, hm, mungkin itu memang warna rambut aslinya.

Lalu sebuah tahi lalat di bawah mulutnya juga membuatnya mencolok.

Pria itu tersenyum, nampaknya menyadari aku yang sejenak memerhatikan wajahnya, membuatku jadi malu. "Ah, umm, maaf…" tuturku kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa," balasnya, "gurunya Sarada di _hoikuen_ ya?"

Belum sempat aku merespon, Sarada sudah duluan menyahut, "iya, ini Ino- _sensei_!"

"Oh, ini yang namanya Ino- _sensei_ rupanya. _Sensei_ cantik yang kamu suka cerita itu kan, Sarada?"

Sarada mengangguk lagi. Aku tersipu malu. Sarada ini yah…

"Haha, Sarada bisa saja," balasku, masih merasa malu. "Perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino. Seperti kata Sarada, aku pengasuh utama kelasnya Sarada di _hoikuen_. Salam kenal, umm…"

"Aku Hatake Kakashi. Salam kenal ya." Ia pun membungkuk singkat.

Mendengar namanya membuatku semakin merasa heran. Aku lalu mencoba untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam benakku, tapi bagaimana sebaiknya aku mengatakannya agar tidak terasa canggung gitu nantinya ya?

"Umm…" mulaiku, " _papa_ nya Sarada?" Aku sedikit menunjuk pada dirinya.

Hatake- _san_ malah mengusap-usap leher belakangnya. "Ah, soal itu…"

.

.

.

 **Coming Home to You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

Keberuntungan yang pertama kudapatkan sejak bertemu langsung dengan The Falcons waktu itu nampaknya masih belum habis—karena saat ini ketika aku sedang kebingungan bagaimana membawa pulang seluruh barang belanjaanku tanpa harus repot-repot, Hatake- _san_ ternyata menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang dengan mobilnya. Bukan aku yang minta tapi pria itu sendiri yang menawarkan loh, percayalah padaku.

Setidaknya aku jadi tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk naik taksi, lumayan kan? Dengan gajiku di _hoikuen,_ aku memang sejahtera tapi kau sering dengar kan apa yang sering orang-orang bilang: 'semakin besar pendapatan, semakin besar juga pengeluaran'?

(Habisnya kan selain makanan kebutuhan seorang cewek itu banyak, misalnya sepatu, baju, _make-up_ , perawatan rambut dan kulit, jalan-jalan, The Falcons—oke, mungkin semua yang berhubungan dengan _The Falcons_ itu bagi banyak orang cuma sekedar hiburan tapi aku ini _Falconers_ sejati jadi yah… itu juga kebutuhan tahu…)

Intinya, aku benar-benar beruntung Hatake- _san_ mau repot-repot mengantarku pulang. Tapi sebelum itu katanya Hatake- _san_ dan Sarada mau makan siang dulu dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk ikut makan dengan mereka. Lagipula sekarang memang sudah waktunya jam makan siang dan aku juga sudah mulai merasa lapar. Apalagi bisa jalan-jalan bersama Sarada juga menurutku itu sebuah bonus.

Jadinya saat ini aku sedang bersama Hatake- _san_ dan Sarada di sebuah restoran keluarga tidak jauh dari swalayan. Sarada sudah pergi bermain di area bermain anak yang disediakan oleh restoran setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Kini tinggal aku berdua dengan Hatake- _san_ dan aku masih menyantap _cream soup_ yang kupesan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada restoran keluarga di dekat _MaxValu_ , lumayan juga di sini makanannya enak-enak. Aku suka _cream soup_ ini lembut soalnya," kataku, mengamati interior restoran yang saat ini sedang dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang kebanyakan memang keluarga.

"Salad jamur _kinoko_ ini juga enak, mungkin kalau nanti _Sensei_ kesini lagi boleh coba pesan."

"Hatake- _san_ sering datang kesini?"

"Ah, tidak juga kok. Cuma kadang-kadang saja kalau lagi ada di dekat sini. Aku juga awalnya tahu tempat ini dari Sakura. Dia dan Sarada suka kesini katanya."

"Oh, begitu," responku, lalu aku jadi teringat tentang suatu hal. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang yang tadi itu…"

"Soal apakah aku papanya Sarada ya?" Oh, Hatake- _san_ rupanya tajam juga.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya, melainkan hanya menunggunya untuk mulai berbicara.

"Harusnya sih keliatan sekali, soalnya aku sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Sarada, _hahaha_ ," tawanya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ikut tertawa dengannya habisnya tidak ada lucu kok dari kata-katanya. "Yah, maksudku," lanjutnya lagi, "aku memang bukan papanya Sarada. Aku ini cuma sekedar tetangganya keluarga Haruno saja."

 _Oh, oh, OH! Tetangganya!_ Berarti apa yang selama ini aku kira-kira itu benar kan kalau begitu?

"Tapi kenapa Hatake- _san_ sampai bisa dipanggil Papa oleh Sarada?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Hm, sebenarnya panjang ceritanya. Apakah pengasuh-pengasuh di _hoikuen_ tahu kalau Sakura itu _single mother_?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Makanya kenapa tadi aku sempat bingung waktu Sarada memanggil Hatake- _san_ dengan sebutan 'papa' karena setahuku Sarada tidak punya papa."

"Kalau gitu mungkin tidak apa-apa ya kalau aku cerita," gumamnya sejenak. "Jadi begini, waktu itu Sarada masih bayi ketika mereka pertama kali pindah ke kamar apartemen di sebelahku sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku pribadi sih tidak pernah berpikir macam-macam ya soal wanita muda yang membesarkan seorang bayi sendirian tanpa ada sosok ayah dari bayinya, tapi yah beberapa ibu-ibu di gedung apartemen kadang suka tidak bisa menahan mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu awalnya gara-gara masalah Sarada. Mungkin sekarang Sarada anaknya lebih kalem dan tenang ya, tapi waktu masih bayi dulu Sarada itu anaknya rewel sekali, sering menangis keras sampai-sampai kedengaran ke kamar paling ujung di lantai kami katanya. Sakura sering kedatangan penghuni-penghuni apartemen lain yang minta supaya tidak berisik, terutama oleh ibu-ibu disana. Kadang-kadang aku suka curi dengar apa yang ibu-ibu itu katakan dan yah, kau tahu, sindiran-sindiran soal status sebagai _single mother_ itu sering keluar dari omelan mereka, padahal kan mereka sendiri juga dulunya pernah punya bayi ya, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Ah ya, aku bisa membayangkan," kataku prihatin. "Ibu-ibu di apartemenku juga tidak jauh beda sih, suka ngegosipin orang-orang yang tinggal di apartemen, terutama yang masih muda seperti aku misalnya, makanya aku dan sahabatku yang juga tetanggaku jadinya malas bergaul dengan mereka."

"Hahaha," Hatake- _san_ tertawa lagi. "Nah, makanya walaupun sebenarnya aku juga bisa dibilang agak terganggu dengan tangisan Sarada waktu itu, aku malah jadi kasihan dengan Sakura. Berhubung aku ini _freelancer_ yang sering kerja di rumah, jadinya suatu hari aku coba mampir ke apartemen Sakura untuk membantu menangani Sarada. Apalagi aku juga pernah punya pengalaman mengurus keponakanku dulu, siapa tahu aku bisa bantu memberi tips atau bagaimana gitu."

"Mengurus bayi memang masa-masa paling merepotkan sih menurutku," ucapku, membayangkan bagaimana Sakura- _san_ dari ceritanya Hatake- _san._ "Aku tidak terbayang bagaimana rasanya jadi Sakura- _san_ yang mengurus bayinya seorang diri, apalagi kalau memang rewelnya separah itu."

"Memang parah sih, waktu pertama kali aku ikut bantu, aku juga kewalahan mencari cara bagaimana menenangkan Sarada yang rewel. Akhirnya setelah berdiskusi bersama, dibantu juga oleh beberapa ibu-ibu lain yang sama-sama prihatin, kami menemukan trik-trik untuk mengatasi rewelnya Sarada. Lumayan lah waktu itu lama kelamaan rewelnya Sarada jadi berkurang banyak."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, masih ada yang mau membantu Sakura- _san_ , termasuk Hatake- _san_ juga."

"Tapi tetap sih yang namanya penasaran itu kadang tidak bisa ditahan. Sempat ada yang bertanya juga tentang keberadaan ayah kandungnya Sarada, tapi Sakura cuma bilang ayahnya Sarada tidak ada, tidak jelas juga maksud yang sebenarnya itu yang bagaimana. Sayangnya Sakura enggan menjelaskan lebih lanjut mau bagaimana pun juga, jadinya kami tidak pernah bertanya lagi."

Hm, itu benar-benar aneh. "Mungkinkah itu karena Sakura- _san_ punya pengalaman buruk dengan ayah kandungnya Sarada?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Malah aku pernah sempat kepikiran kalau mungkin Sarada itu anak hasil… umm, kautahu lah maksudku, anak hasil ' _itu'._ Tapi Sakura meyakinkanku kalau Sarada sama sekali tidak seperti itu, hanya saja dia tidak ingin menceritakannya, nanti katanya kalau waktunya tepat."

"Begitu ya."

' _Waktunya tepat'?_ Mau dipikir bagaimana pun aneh sekali. Tapi kalau seperti itu kejadiannya mana mungkin aku bisa mengorek yang sebenarnya dari Sakura- _san_ meskipun jika kami sudah sangat dekat nanti, habisnya bahkan dengan Hatake- _san_ saja enggan.

"Lanjut lagi ya," sahut Hatake- _san_ kemudian, "waktu Sarada sudah berusia sekitar satu setengah tahun, Sakura tiba-tiba bilang dia ingin ikut ujian masuk ke Universitas Kiri, katanya dia ingin punya kesibukan dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Aku awalnya heran kenapa secepat itu, apalagi Sarada juga masih sangat kecil kan meskipun sudah jarang rewel lagi. Tapi Sakura itu benar-benar pribadi yang keras mau dibilang apapun pun juga. Entah kapan dia punya waktu belajar sambil mengurus anak, yang pasti akhirnya dia bisa lulus ujian dan ketika Sarada ulang tahun yang kedua di bulan maret tahun lalu, Sakura memulai kuliah tahun pertamanya.

Dan selama Sakura kuliah, aku menawarkan diri untuk mengurus Sarada daripada harus dimasukan ke _hoikuen_ , apalagi waktu itu kontrak untuk proyek yang aku kerjakan sudah berakhir, jadinya aku punya banyak waktu luang sekalian mencari proyek baru. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi waktu aku bilang aku bersedia dibayar dan anggap saja ini _job_ _freelance_ ku yang baru, dia akhirnya setuju."

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, kalau begitu ceritanya lalu kenapa tahun ini Sakura- _san_ memasukan Sarada ke _hoikuen_?"

"Itu karena sekarang aku sudah punya proyek yang sedang aku kerjakan, jadinya aku tidak bisa terus menjaga Sarada seharian penuh. Hari ini pengecualian karena Sakura harus pergi ke Suna bersama anggota labnya untuk melakukan _workshop_ katanya, jadinya selama akhir pekan ini Sarada dititipkan padaku. Lagipula anak itu sekarang sudah berusia tiga tahun kan jadi wajar kalau sudah waktunya masuk sekolah usia dini."

"Oh, begitu. Maaf aku jadi memotong ceritamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lanjut lagi ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Nah," mulainya, "jadi waktu itu ketika aku bisa dibilang tiap hari mengurus Sarada dari pagi sampai sore, Sarada memanggilku 'papa'. Entah sejak kapan persisnya aku tidak sadar, tahu-tahu aku sudah dipanggil papa seakan-akan itu hal yang wajar."

Wow… ini sama sekali jauh dari apa yang kubayangkan selama ini. Aku pikir akan ada cerita yang romantis bagaimana gitu, tahunya sama sekali tidak. Jujur, aku sedikit kecewa.

"Jadi, bisa dibilang Sarada menganggapmu sebagai papanya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku pernah bilang pada Sarada kalau aku bukan papanya, tapi anak itu sepertinya tidak mengerti, mungkin karena dia masih terlalu kecil, dan sampai sekarang pun jadinya dia masih terus memanggilku papa. Aku sudah bertanya langsung pada Sakura sebaiknya bagaimana dan akhirnya kita putuskan untuk membiarkannya saja sekarang ini sampai nanti dia cukup besar untuk mengerti. Lagipula kupikir Sarada memang butuh sosok seorang ayah juga terutama di usia kritisnya saat ini dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menjadi sosok tersebut. Sarada anak yang manis sih."

Aku mengangguk. "Sarada memang benar-benar anak yang manis. Dia itu anak favoritku di _hoikuen_."

"Begitukah? Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya."

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi di wajah Hatake- _san_ ketika mengatakan itu. Ekspresi di wajahnya itu adalah ekspresi yang serupa dengan yang diperlihatkan Sakura- _san_ ketika membicarakan tentang Sarada. Ekspresi orangtua yang bangga dengan anaknya, ekspresi yang selalu aku kagumi.

Mungkin hal ini karena Hatake- _san_ sudah bersama Sarada ketika anak itu masih bayi, apalagi juga secara aktif ikut membantu membesarkan Sarada, sehingga tidak aneh kalau insting paternal di dalam diri Hatake- _san_ juga ikut tumbuh. Ini sedikit membuatku curiga apakah Hatake- _san_ juga menganggap Sarada sebagai anaknya sendiri seperti Sarada menganggap pria itu sebagai ayahnya?

Lalu bagaimana hubungan Hatake- _san_ dan Sakura yang sebenarnya? Aku memang bukan seorang ahli di bidang seperti ini, tapi menurutku masuk akal jika seorang pria sudah memiliki insting tersebut pada seorang anak yang bukan anak kandungnya, bisa jadi dia juga memiliki perasaan lain pada ibu kandung dari anak tersebut, iya kan?

Aku pun akhirnya sudah tidak lagi sanggup lagi menahan seluruh pertanyaan itu di dalam benakku. "Maaf kalau agak lancang menanyakan ini, tapi apa Hatake- _san_ juga pernah kepikiran untuk menjadi ayah yang sebenarnya untuk Sarada?"

Hatake- _san_ yang tadi sempat sejenak melihat layar ponsel ditangannya, kini mengembalikan seluruh perhatiannya padaku. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, menjadi ayah dalam arti yang sebenarnya untuk Sarada, dengan menikahi Sakura- _san_ dan mengangkat Sarada sebagai anak secara legal misalnya."

Ekspresi terkejut di wajah Hatake- _san_ membuatku ingin tertawa, tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya, setidaknya tidak di depan orangnya langsung.

"Ah, tidak, tidak," mulainya, "aku memang menyayangi Sarada tapi tidak sedikitpun aku pernah kepikiran untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti yang tadi itu kaubilang. Aku tidak memiliki rasa yang lebih pada Sakura karena aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Jadi bisa dibilang aku juga menganggap Sarada itu keponakanku, _haha_. Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar sih..."

Ah, begitu… Jujur, lagi-lagi aku sedikit kecewa mendengarnya.

"Tapi Hatake- _san_ sendiri kan bilang kalau Sarada membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah. Aku juga ingat Sarada pernah menggambar papanya ketika aku memintanya untuk menggambar keluarganya."

"Sarada menggambar papanya? Jika itu aku—dan kurasa itu memang benar-benar aku—berarti aku memang benar-benar sudah dianggap Sarada sebagai papanya, bukan begitu?"

"Gambarnya tidak begitu jelas sih, tapi sepertinya memang iya," timpalku, "Tapi poinku adalah Sarada memang membutuhkan seorang papa yang benar-benar papanya, sedangkan Hatake- _san_ tidak bisa selamanya begitu kan, apalagi sudah punya pacar. Jadi menurutku, apa tidak sebaiknya Sakura- _san_ mencari ayah baru untuk Sarada jika ayah kandungnya tidak ada? Maksudku, sekalian mencari pasangan hidupnya juga. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu, Hatake- _san_?"

Pria itu nampak menimbang-nimbang, "hm, iya, aku jadi ingat aku pernah mengatakan hal yang serupa pada Sakura. Tapi katanya sekarang ini dia ingin sepenuhnya fokus pada Sarada dan pendidikannya."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali…"

"Lagipula susah juga sih kalau mau cari pria yang tepat untuk Sakura. Seleranya itu benar-benar tinggi. Kau tahu _boyband_ yang namanya The Falcons?"

Aku mengangguk, sedikit heran kenapa nama The Falcons bisa muncul dalam percakapan ini.

"Nah, Sakura itu fansnya Uchiha Sasuke dari _boyband_ The Falcons, soalnya aku pernah lihat sampai _wallpaper_ ponselnya itu bahkan fotonya Sasuke. Jadi kurasa kalau mau cari jodoh untuk Sakura, harus yang selevel dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

APAAAAA?!

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Siapa yang waktu itu bilangnya biASA AJA SAMA THE FALCONS ASTAGA!

Ketika aku akan bertanya lebih lanjut, Sarada datang kembali ke meja dan meminta pada Hatake- _san_ untuk pulang. Perhatian kami sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke apartemenku sepenuhnya terfokus pada Sarada, yang bercerita tentang teman-temannya di _hoikuen_ —siapa lagi kalau bukan Chouchou dan Boruto? Sarada akhir-akhir ini memang dekat dengan kedua anak itu.

Saat aku telah tiba di apartemen dan menyimpan semua belanjaanku pada tempatnya, aku jadi kepikiran lagi tentang Sakura- _san_. Apa dia telah berbohong padaku tentang The Falcons? Kalau iya lalu kenapa? Habisnya itu bukan hal yang memalukan kan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dan bisa dibilang aku jadi agak sedikit gimana gitu dengan Sakura- _san_.

Aku tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu Temari dan menceritakan hal ini padanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi ini semua dan aku butuh saran-saran darinya. Tapi saat kuhubungi ternyata malam ini Temari tidak bisa pulang karena Shikadai harus diopname di rumah sakit. Anak itu katanya kena demam berdarah.

" _Bukan cuma Shikadai saja,"_ katanya, _"tapi ada seorang anak lagi di rumah sakit ini yang sama-sama kena demam berdarah. Apalagi tidak lama lagi akan masuk musim panas, katanya semakin hangat suhunya bisa jadi virusnya akan semakin menyebar. Jadi hati-hati saja untuk anak-anak di hoikuen_."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Nanti aku akan sampaikan ke pengurus _hoikuen_ ," jawabku, "Oh ya, kau butuh aku mengantarkan baju-bajunya Shikadai atau tidak? Kalau nggak salah kan ada beberapa yang kausimpan di kamar tamuku."

" _Kalau kau nggak keberatan, tolong ya. Sekalian kalau bisa aku minta tolong bawakan majalah dan snack. Aku bosan juga lama-lama di sini."_

"Huh, dasar kau itu ya, haha. Baiklah, setengah jam lagi aku akan kesana tunggu ya."

Lumayan kan kalau bisa bergosip di rumah sakit daripada bosan? Lagipula sekarang ini aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin menceritakan apa yang baru saja aku alami ke Temari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak sudah pada dijemput ya semuanya?" Aku mendengar suara Kurenai- _sensei_ , kepala Futaba Hoikuen, di ujung pintu masuk ruang pengasuh anak-anak kelompok umur 3 sampai 5 tahun. "Sepuluh menit lagi semuanya kumpul dulu di ruang rapat ya. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan sebelum pulang."

Beberapa pengasuh mulai heboh setelah Kurenai- _sensei_ meninggalkan ruangan. Ada yang buru-buru menyelesaikan laporan harian dan ada pula yang buru-buru pergi memberi tahu 1-2 orang pengasuh yang masih ada di luar ruangan.

Tenten kemudian bertanya padaku. "Ada apa ya kira-kira? Tumben sekali Kurenai- _sensei_ memanggil kita semua berkumpul di jam-jam segini."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin bakal ada kenaikan gaji, _hehe_."

 _Maunya_.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, semua pengasuh kelompok umur 3 sampai 5 tahun, termasuk aku, telah berkumpul di ruang rapat, berbincang-bincang satu sama lain sambil menunggu kedatangan Kurenai- _sensei_. Ruangan ini mendadak sunyi ketika pintu dibuka dan sang kepala Futaba Hoikuen tersebut berjalan dengan elegan menuju kursinya.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua pulang agak terlambat hari ini," mulai wanita itu, "tapi ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan untuk kalian. Ini tentang kegiatan kunjungan orangtua untuk anak kelompok umur 3 sampai 5 tahun yang akan diadakan hari sabtu nanti."

Yah, bukan tentang kenaikan gaji. Samar-samar aku melihat Tenten tersenyum tipis padaku. _Hey_ , menertawakanku ya?

Kurenai- _sensei_ melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Akan ada perubahan yang cukup signifikan untuk susunan acaranya. Hal ini cukup mendadak karena baru tadi siang aku mendapatkan konfirmasi kepastian dari pihak sana. Jadi, untuk hari kunjungan orangtua nanti, kita akan kedatangan tamu yang sangat spesial untuk mengisi acara pertunjukan utama kita."

Dadaku mulai bergumuruh. Jangan-jangan ini tentang Neji…

"Kalian semua pernah dengar tentang _boyband_ yang bernama The Falcons? Aku sudah mendapat kepastian bahwa mereka semua akan datang ke Futaba Hoikuen untuk berinteraksi dengan anak-anak sekaligus sebagai penampil puncak di acara kita."

Eh, apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tidak hanya Neji tapi semua anggota The Falcons?

Termasuk Sai?

INI LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA KENAIKAN GAJI!

Mendadak seisi ruangan rapat menjadi riuh. Aku juga tidak kalah menyumbang suara terbesar dengan teriakanku (yang ternyata juga malah memancing tawa dari yang lainnya karena kebanyakan dari mereka tahu kalau aku ini fans berat The Falcons, tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau aku teriak bukan karena aku kaget grup idolaku akan datang tapi aku kaget karena _mereka semua_ akan datang ke _hoikuen_ ).

Setelah ruangan kembali hening, Kurenai- _sensei_ melanjutkan, "berhubung ini adalah acara internal _hoikuen_ yang sifatnya privat, aku sudah meminta kepada pihak The Falcons agar kegiatan kita ini tidak diliput secara komersial dan agar mereka tidak membawa serta media manapun, kecuali dari pihak internal manajemen mereka. Selain itu, untuk menjaga agar _hoikuen_ tetap aman dan kondusif, aku juga meminta pada kalian semua untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini ke siapapun dulu sampai hari H, termasuk kepada anak-anak dan orangtua mereka, untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan akibat kedatangan media dan fans-fans ke area _hoikuen_. Jadi, bisa dibilang, anggap saja ini sebagai sebuah kejutan."

Kami semua mengangguk mengerti. Tidak masalah kok kalau mau merahasiakan ini semua, yang penting hari H-nya aku bisa bertemu langsung lagi The Falcons.

"Lalu ini akan aku bagikan susunan acara baru yang telah aku dan Anko- _sensei_ buat. Tolong dibaca dan pelajari baik-baik ya, lalu jika ada ide atau masukan, aku harap untuk segera disampaikan secepatnya paling lambat besok siang. Mulai sekarang aku mohon bantuan dan kerjasama dari teman-teman semuanya sampai acara kita selesai."

Setelah aku membaca susunan acara yang baru tersebut dan benar-benar melihat nama kelima anggota The Falcons masing-masing tercantum di sana, aku baru merasa bahwa ini semua adalah kenyataan.

Aku. Benar. Benar. Tidak. Sabar.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Lagi-lagi saya dibuat terkejut dengan banyaaaknya _feedback_ yang saya terima untuk chapter kemarin, terima kasih banyak semuanya! Maaf ya kalau sosok pria yang muncul di chapter ini sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakan, tapi saya butuh adegan itu untuk menceritakan sisi Sakura (tanpa perlu Sakura sendiri yang bicara).

Seperti biasa, ada beberapa yang ingin saya respon.

Father: Eh, kok bisa berpikir Sakura bukan ibunya Sarada? Sakura itu ibu kandungnya kok.

Dechan21: Yap, akhirnya beberapa hari yang lalu saya putuskan untuk mempublish fic ini di wattpad dengan nama akun yang sama. Untuk pembaca wattpad kalau mau boleh dicek ya.

Rinchanchan: Benarkah penulisannya agak berbeda? Soalnya rasanya saya menulisnya sama saja dari chapter ke chapter, walaupun _mood_ saya saat menulis berbeda-beda sih, mungkin karena itu juga jadi terasa beda.

Abell Kim: TERIMA KASIH UNTUK REVIEWNYA! Ino itu walaupun termasuk fangirl hardcore tapi masih dalam batas normal kok.

Biiancast Rodith: Jujur saya belum tahu bagaimana hubungan Ino dan Sai nantinya di fic ini soalnya sampai saat ini belum saya pikirkan sama sekali. Entah mereka bakal jadian atau tidak, saya akan biarkan mengalir saja bagaimana maunya Ino nanti, biar jadi _surprise_ bahkan buat saya sendiri.

aidunnowatyumin: Di fic ini Naruto dan Karin walaupun punya nama belakang yang sama tapi mereka tidak saling kenal, alias tidak ada hubungannya, cuma sekedar nama saja yang sama. Saya lupa menyebutkan tentang ini di chapter The Falcons…

Ranindri: Maksudnya normal POV itu apa ya? Sudut pandang orang ketiga (narator) yang fokus pada Ino atau orang ketiga serba tahu? Tapi kalau pilihan yang kedua nanti jadi hilang esensi utama ficnya… Maaf sudah membuat kurang nyaman, tapi saya tidak akan mengganti sudut pandangnya mau bagaimanapun.

Maaf jadi panjang. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca sampai sini. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya!


	8. Chapter 8

Halo, maaf untuk update yang sedikit lama dari biasanya karena seminggu kemarin itu minggu ujian dan saya sempat sakit juga ( _it's getting so cold where I live, winter is coming_ ). Selamat membaca!

 **Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. Juga semua nama _brand_ yang saya sebutkan di fic ini bukan milik saya.

* * *

 **Coming Home to You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu selama seminggu ini tiba juga—hari spesial yang sudah kucatat di kalender iPhoneku bahkan sampai aku kasih alarm segala—yaitu hari kegiatan kunjungan orangtua Futaba Hoikuen.

Dengan _boyband_ favoritku, The Falcons, datang sebagai tamu dan pengisi acara utamanya.

Tapi sialnya gara-gara aku terlalu bersemangat kemarin, aku semalaman jadi tidak bisa tidur dan malah begadang kayaknya sampai jam tiga tadi malam. Alhasil aku bangun kesiangan (padahal sudah pasang alarm). Seluruh pengurus dan pengasuh _hoikuen_ seharusnya sudah datang dan membantu bersiap-siap sejak pukul enam pagi, namun aku malah baru tiba di _hoikuen_ pukul delapan dan jadinya tidak heran aku ditegur habis-habisan oleh Anko- _sensei_.

Untungnya karena masih banyak yang harus dipersiapkan sebelum para orangtua dan anak-anak mereka datang pukul sembilan nanti, Anko- _sensei_ tidak menghabiskan waktu lama menceramahiku dan menyuruhku untuk kembali bekerja. Setelahnya aku langsung pergi membantu menata kursi-kursi dan dekorasi di aula utama _hoikuen_ tempat akan dilaksanakannya pertunjukan utama siang nanti.

Aula utama _hoikuen_ berukuran sedang karena memang biasanya cuma dipakai untuk acara-acara tertentu saja, seperti acara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru, acara kelulusan, dan kegiatan-kegiatan khusus seperti sekarang ini. Lagipula anak-anak di _hoikuen_ itu cuma anak berumur lima tahun ke bawah yang artinya masih kecil-kecil dan jumlah anak-anak disini juga tidak terlalu banyak untuk ukuran sekolah usia dini biasanya, jadinya tidak perlu ruangan yang besar-besar. Maka seharusnya dekorasi pun tidak sampai memakan waktu yang lama.

Akan tetapi, berhubung kegiatan kali ini spesial karena datangnya artis nasional sekaliber The Falcons, aula yang aslinya cuma ruangan kosong biasa kini jadi agak mewah dengan adanya dekorasi ilustrasi-ilustrasi gambar yang digantung dengan tali, satu set _sound system_ sederhana, dan panggung buatan dengan ketinggian rendah. Kursi-kursi dijejerkan di setiap sisi pinggir aula hingga membentuk huruf U yang menghadap ke panggung buatan tersebut. Kursi-kursi itu disediakan untuk para orangtua sementara bagian tengah aula dibiarkan kosong dan hanya beralaskan karpet saja sebagai ruang duduk untuk anak-anak _hoikuen_ dan para pengasuh yang mendampingi.

Sambil membantu mengangkat dan menata kursi, kedua mataku sedari tadi sudah berkali-kali melirik sebuah ruangan tertutup yang dapat terlihat dari salah satu pintu samping aula. Aslinya itu adalah ruangan kelas biasa, tapi saat ini ruangan itu dipakai sebagai ruangan khusus untuk The Falcons.

Yang artinya, sekarang ini kelima cowok ganteng-ganteng itu ada di dalam sana.

Sesuai _briefing_ , untuk menghindari atensi-atensi yang tidak diinginkan, The Falcons dan timnya datang pagi-pagi sekali ke hoikuen yaitu sekitar jam tujuh pagi. Mereka akan bersiap-siap dan menunggu di dalam sana sampai giliran mereka tiba pukul dua siang nanti. Tapi karena aku datang telat jadinya aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk melihat mereka sebelum acara dimulai.

"Sayang sekali, Ino- _sensei_ , padahal tadi Sai- _san_ sempat nyariin Ino- _sensei_ loh kok belum kelihatan katanya," kata Tenten begitu ia menemukanku di dalam aula.

"Eh, serius?" balasku, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Habisnya kenapa kok bisa Sai mencari aku? Untuk apa memangnya?

"Serius! Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Yakumo- _sensei_ , aku lagi ngobrol sama dia waktu Sai tiba-tiba datang nanyain Ino- _sensei_."

"EH?!"

"Gara-gara itu Yakumo- _sensei_ dan pengasuh-pengasuh lain yang kebetulan ada disitu jadi bertanya kenapa bisa Sai The Falcons kenal dengan Ino- _sensei_ , terus jadinya aku cerita saja waktu kita bertemu dengan The Falcons di konsernya saat _golden week_ kemarin itu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

 _Duh_ , soal itu aku tidak peduli sih tapi, ya ampun, itu berarti Sai beneran seriusan mencari aku?

Tanpa bisa kucegah mataku kembali melirik ruangan itu.

Aku menyesal sekali datang terlambat tadi pagi. Mungkin kalau aku tidak terlambat, kita bisa sempat mengobrol dulu atau gimana gitu.

Ya ampun, kau benar-benar bodoh sekali, Ino!

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Anko- _sensei_ yang memang ketua pelaksana acara ini datang menyuruh para pengasuh berkumpul dulu di aula untuk _briefing_ terakhir. Kebetulan di dalam sini juga sudah hampir beres, jadi semuanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan duduk berkumpul di karpet.

"Tidak lama lagi orangtua dan anak-anak akan datang," mulai Anko- _sensei_ , "seperti jadwal acara yang sudah kita susun, jam 10 kita mulai kegiatan kelas yang diamati orangtua sampai jam setengah 12, lalu dilanjutkan dengan istirahat makan siang. Tepat pada jam 1 kita akan memulai acara pertunjukan, karena itu masing-masing pengasuh harus bisa mengarahkan semua anak-anak dan orangtua mereka untuk berkumpul di aula paling lambat 10 menit sebelumnya. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Semua pengasuh, termasuk aku, mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Anko- _sensei_ tersebut. Setelah Anko- _sensei_ berkali-kali mengingatkan kita semua untuk tetap fokus pada kerjaan dan tidak terdistraksi oleh keberadaan The Falcons nanti—entah kenapa _sensei_ seperti melihat padaku ketika mengatakan itu, _ugh_ —dan juga untuk yang tadi sempat memfoto atau foto bareng dengan member The Falcons— _HAH TADI ADA FOTO BARENG!?_ —untuk tidak menggunggah foto atau video tersebut ke sosial media manapun tanpa seijin kepala _hoikuen_ sesuai kesepakatan bersama.

Tenten inisiatif memberi penjelasan tanpa aku bertanya, "maklumlah ini pertama kalinya kan ada artis terkenal datang kesini, jadi tadi sempat heboh oleh pengasuh-pengasuh yang foto-foto dan ingin minta foto bareng sama The Falcons, sebelum akhirnya Kurenai- _sensei_ dan Anko- _sensei_ datang membubarkan kerumunan dan mengantar The Falcons ke ruangan mereka."

"Oh, begitu," responku yang makin merasa menyesal karena sudah datang terlambat. "Semoga saja nanti setelah acara beres aku bakal sempat ngobrol dan foto bareng sama The Falcons lagi."

"Coba saja nanti tanya Kurenai- _sensei_. Berhubung kau kan juga sudah kenal ini dengan The Falcons jadi harusnya bisa saja sih."

Aku mengangguk, berharap bahwa kesempatan itu akan benar-benar datang nantinya.

Setelahnya perhatianku sepenuhnya teralih ketika satu persatu orangtua dan anak-anak mereka mulai datang, termasuk anak-anak yang kuasuh di kelasku. Aku memeluk teman satu SMA-ku, Chouji, ketika ia datang bersama istrinya, Karui- _san,_ dan anak mereka yang sekaligus anak asuhku, Chouchou. Aku kangen sekali dengan teman lamaku yang satu ini karena biasanya Karui- _san_ yang selalu datang mengantar-jemput Chouchou ke _hoikuen_.

"Aku dengar anaknya Shikamaru masuk rumah sakit ya?" tanya Chouji yang juga mengenal Shikamaru, teman sejak kecil sekaligus tetanggaku.

"Iya, kena demam berdarah. Sudah seminggu lebih diopname di sana tapi sekarang katanya sudah tinggal pemulihan. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi akan pulang."

Karena itu juga Temari yang waktu itu katanya mau datang ke _hoikuen_ kalau ada The Falcons jadinya sekarang ini tidak bisa datang. Temari sepertinya memang tidak direstui untuk bertemu dengan The Falcons deh habisnya ini sudah yang kedua kalinya.

Setelah Chouji dan keluarganya diantar oleh Tenten ke ruangan kelas kuma, tidak lama kemudian aku melihat keluarga Uzumaki datang. Boruto datang berlari ke arahku diikuti oleh Uzumaki - _san_ yang berjalan pelan menuntun istrinya yang sedang hamil besar. Ini yang kedua kalinya aku melihat istrinya Uzumaki- _san_ dan wanita itu memang mirip dengan Neji The Falcons. Seingatku kalau tidak salah mereka berdua itu saudara sepupu.

" _Sensei_ , mana pamanku kok nggak kelihatan?" tanya Boruto tiba-tiba padaku, membuatku sedikit kaget. Sepertinya kedatangan The Falcons bukanlah sebuah rahasia bagi keluarga Uzumaki.

Uzumaki- _san_ yang malah menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, "nanti juga ketemu, Boruto, ingat tadi pagi Ayah dan Ibu bilang apa?"

Boruto memberengut. Tanpa berkata apapun anak itu lalu berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Boruto sudah tahu ya pamannya akan datang?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya, Neji sudah dari berhari-hari yang lalu mengabariku dan istriku tentang itu," jawab Uzumaki- _san_ kemudian, "tapi aku baru memberitahu Boruto tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kesini. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu pamannya dan juga Sasuke. Entah kenapa dari dulu anakku itu paling senang kalau bersama Sasuke padahal mereka kan cuma pernah sekali-dua kali bertemu."

"Begitu ya?" responku. "Mereka akan tampil jam dua nanti siang."

Aku lalu mendengar suara Boruto yang ternyata telah berlari kembali ke arah kami. " _Sensei_ , Sarada mana? Aku baru lihat Chouchou di kelas."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Ini anak juga entah kenapa maunya sama Sarada terus kalau di _hoikuen_ , padahal kalau aku perhatikan Saradanya sendiri biasa saja kayaknya. "Saradanya belum datang, Boruto. Nanti kalau sudah bakal _Sensei_ kasih tahu."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, lagi-lagi tanpa mengatakan apapun anak itu malah berlari kembali ke arah ruang kelas. Anak itu benar-benar deh.

"Maafkan Boruto ya, _Sensei_. Dia memang seperti itu anaknya," tutur istrinya Uzumaki- _san_ tiba-tiba dan membuatku cukup kaget. Suaranya juga pelan sekali, hampir saja tidak terdengar jika saja aku tidak memiliki indera pendengaran yang tajam seperti yang kumiliki ini.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Namanya juga anak-anak."

Aku lalu mempersilahkan sepasang suami-istri itu ke dalam. Setelah itu aku kembali menyambut anak asuhku yang lain beserta orangtuanya. Setelah kuhitung dalam kepala, seharusnya tinggal Sarada dan ibunya saja yang belum datang.

Waktu di jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat empat puluh dua menit ketika ibu dan anak itu akhirnya tiba di _hoikuen_. Sakura- _san_ datang sambil menggandeng tangan Sarada dan sedikit membungkuk ketika wanita itu melihatku.

"Selamat pagi, Ino- _sensei_ , maaf kami datang agak telat. Sarada, ayo ucapkan salam pada _sensei_."

Aku menatap Sarada yang nampak sangat manis mengenakan cardigan _pink_ dan rok merah di atas lututnya. Sebuah pita yang juga berwarna merah menghiasi kerah kemeja putih di balik cardigannya. Kata ibunya, Sarada memang paling suka memakai baju dengan variasi warna merah. Anak itu lalu sedikit membungkuk mengikuti gestur ibunya.

"Selamat pagi, Ino- _sensei_ ," ucapnya, membuatku gemas. Selain manis, Sarada juga anak yang sopan dibanding anak-anak tiga tahun lainnya.

Aku pun berjongkok di hadapan Sarada dan mengelus rambut hitamnya yang tersisir rapi. "Selamat pagi Sarada, sudah siap untuk acara hari ini? Bakal seru loh nanti ada pertunjukkannya."

Sarada mengangguk bersemangat. Kedua mata hitam lebarnya nampak sedikit menyipit ketika ia tersenyum lebar, membuatku ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembulnya tapi nanti malu dilihat sama ibunya, _duh_.

Aku lalu berdiri kembali dan menatap Sakura- _san_. "Selamat pagi, Sakura- _san_. Acaranya baru akan dimulai pukul 10 jadi masih ada waktu kok, tapi sekarang sebaiknya kita ke kelas saja yuk."

Kami bertiga pun kemudian berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Sambil berjalan, aku pun tidak tahan untuk mengatakan hal ini pada wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Hari ini bakal ada tamu spesial loh, kau pasti akan terkejut deh nantinya."

Sakura- _san_ yang kulihat hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, nampak bingung. "Oh ya? Siapa?" tanyanya.

Namun aku tidak sempat menjawab (dan memang tidak ingin) karena terpotong oleh teriakan Boruto yang memanggil-manggil Sarada dari dalam kelas. Anak laki-laki itu pun datang mendekati Sarada dan menariknya ke arah meja mereka yang sudah dipenuhi mainan di atasnya. Aku melihat Chouchou juga sudah duduk di dekat meja tersebut sambil mengemil snack miliknya.

"Ya ampun, Boruto, pelan-pelan! Kasian Saradanya!" ucapku berkacak pinggang. Aku menghela napasku pasrah ketika tidak mendapat respon apapun.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Boruto ya? Lalu anak yang itu Chouchou?" Aku mendengar Sakura- _san_ bertanya padaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sarada dan kedua temannya tersebut. Wajar jika Sakura- _san_ baru kali ini melihat Boruto dan Chouchou karena biasanya wanita itu mengantar Sarada paling awal dan menjemput Sarada paling akhir di antara anak-anak lainnya.

"Iya, Sarada akhir-akhir ini berteman dekat dengan kedua anak itu. Mau sekalian aku kenalkan juga dengan orang tua mereka?" kataku, yang dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya.

Aku pun mengantar Sakura- _san_ pada keluarga Uzumaki dan Akimichi yang kebetulan sedang saling duduk mengobrol di ujung kelas, mungkin gara-gara anak mereka berteman satu sama lain. Mereka semua menoleh padaku ketika aku menginterupsi mereka.

"Uzumaki- _san,_ Akimichi- _san_ , kenalkan ini ibunya Sarada." Aku memperkenalkan Sakura- _san_ pada kedua keluarga itu. "Lalu Sakura- _san_ , kenalkan yang ini orangtuanya Boruto, sedangkan ini orangtuanya Chouchou."

"Oh, jadi ini ibunya Sarada?" ucap Uzumaki- _san_ bersemangat. "Kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini istriku, Hinata. Anak kami, Boruto, akhir-akhir ini sering sekali bercerita tentang temannya yang bernama Sarada, tapi aku belum pernah dapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dan menyapa orangtuanya. Maaf ya kalau Boruto agak kasar mainnya sama Sarada."

"Ah, tidak kok. Sarada juga suka bercerita tentang Boruto dan Chouchou. Aku malah senang kalau Sarada bisa berteman dengan anak seusianya, soalnya dia agak kalem anaknya dan cenderung pemalu sama orang baru," balas Sakura- _san_. "Oh ya, kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Aku Akimichi Chouji dan ini Karui, istriku. Kami orangtuanya Chouchou. Mohon bantuannya ya mulai dari sekarang. Kalau ada apa-apa Sarada boleh kok datang main ke rumah, nanti kami siapkan makanan yang banyak."

"Mohon bantuannya juga, Akimichi- _san_. Mungkin kalau Sarada mau nanti kami mampir ya."

"Ke rumah kami juga boleh kok. Boruto juga pasti bakal senang kalau Sarada dan Chouchou main ke rumah." Uzumaki- _san_ menambahkan. "Apalagi kayaknya Boruto itu suka deh sama Sarada…"

"Ya ampun, Uzumaki- _san_. Boruto kan masih tiga tahun!" sahutku berseru. Aku jadi teringat Sasuke The Falcons juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi nampaknya Uzumaki- _san_ masih tetap percaya kalau anaknya sudah masuk masa puber.

Kami semua tertawa setelahnya. Yang membuat semakin lucu adalah karena Sakura- _san_ ajaibnya justru malah setuju dengan Uzumaki- _san_ dan menganggap kalau itu benar maka anaknya dan Boruto akan terlihat imut sekali (tapi kayaknya lebih karena dia bangga deh kalau Sarada itu populer meskipun masih kecil, entahlah _feeling_ aku sih yang bilang begitu).

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayahnya Sarada kemana ya?" tanya Chouji kemudian, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Suasana sempat hening sejenak sebelum Sakura- _san_ menjawab, "Aku _single mother_."

Aku melihat Chouji dan Uzumaki - _san_ saling berpandangan sebelum merespon jawaban Sakura- _san_ dengan sedikit _awkward_. Wajar sih kalau mereka begitu, apalagi karena Sakura- _san_ juga tidak memberi penjelasan apapun setelahnya yang berarti bisa apa saja kan. Untungnya kedua keluarga itu juga tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang ayahnya Sarada dan mengembalikan topik pembicaraan menjadi tentang anak-anak mereka.

Aku pun izin pamit untuk memulai kelas ketika Tenten datang menghampiri kami untuk mengingatkanku. Setelah itu, dihadapan seluruh orangtua masing-masing anak, aku menginstruksikan anak-anak asuhku untuk membuat berbagai bentuk dari mainan lilin.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar ingin segera masuk ke acara utama.

.

.

.

Aula Futaba Hoikuen riuh oleh tepuk tangan dari para orangtua dan anak-anak setelah menyaksikan penampilan berupa nyanyian dan tarian dari anak-anak kelas Penguin yang terdiri dari anak-anak berusia lima tahun. Setelah ini akan ada presentasi sejenak dari hasil karya gambar anak-anak kelompok usia empat tahun sebelum akhirnya akan masuk ke pertunjukan utama.

" _Sensei_ , kapan pamanku muncul?" tanya Boruto tiba-tiba padaku.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di karpet mendampingi anak-anak kelas Kuma yang kuasuh. Kami duduk di barisan paling depan yang menghadap langsung ke panggung karena anak-anak asuhku adalah yang paling muda di antara yang lainnya di acara ini.

Aku dan Tenten duduk mengapit anak-anak; aku duduk di barisan paling ujung di sebelah kanan sedangkan Tenten di di ujung sebelah kiri. Persis di sebelah kiriku ada Chouchou, lalu Sarada, dan Boruto. Mereka bertiga memang tidak terpisahkan.

"Sabar ya, Boruto, setelah ini nanti pamanmu akan tampil," jawabku, tapi dalam hati sebenarnya aku juga sudah tidak sabar sih, habisnya sampai sekarang ini aku sama sekali belum melihat The Falcons sedikitpun.

"Pamannya Boruto akan tampil, _Sensei_?" tanya Sarada kemudian.

Sarada bertanya padaku tapi Boruto malah yang menjawab, "Iya, Sarada, kan tadi aku udah bilang. Kata ayahku nanti Paman Neji bakal nyanyi sama temen-temennya."

"Temen-temennya siapa?" Aku mendengar Chouchou bertanya.

"Temen-temennya itu Paman Sai, Paman Kiba, dan Paman Sasuke."

Aku sedikit tertawa geli (dalam hati tentunya) mendengar nama Suigetsu terlupakan. Kasihan Suigetsu. "Hei anak-anak, kalian tahu The Falcons?"

Aku sudah tidak heran kalau Boruto mengangguk dan berkata, _"itu pamanku dan temen-temennya!"_ tapi aku cukup terkejut ketika melihat Sarada juga mengangguk.

"Oh, Sarada tahu The Falcons?" tanyaku kemudian.

Sarada menggangguk lagi. "Aku sama Mama suka nonton di TV."

Aku terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata Sarada. Berarti memang benar seratus persen apa kata Hatake- _san_ waktu itu, bahwa Sakura- _san_ itu fansnya The Falcons kalau Sarada saja yang masih berumur tiga tahun sampai tahu.

"—itu apa, _Sensei_?" tanya Chouchou membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Itu nama grup penyanyi yang terkenal, Chouchou. Pamannya Boruto itu bagian dari grupnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tampil bernyanyi di depan kita semua. Mereka akan bernyanyi lagu anak-anak jadi nanti kalian semua juga ikut nyanyi ya."

"Aku memang mau nyanyi bareng Paman Neji dan Paman Sasuke!" seru Boruto bersemangat. Aku menempelkan jari pada bibirku agar Boruto memelankan suaranya. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat mereka bertiga spontan ikut menempelkan jari pada bibir mereka masing-masing.

Aku kemudian meminta mereka untuk memperhatikan pengasuh-pengasuh kelas kelompok umur empat tahun—yang dinamakan kelas Panda—mempresentasikan hasil gambar anak-anak asuh mereka, terutama kepada orangtua yang hadir. Ada satu anak yang menggambar bagus sekali untuk ukuran anak usia dini dan katanya akan diikutsertakan untuk lomba gambar anak-anak. Wow, hebat sekali.

"Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kelas Panda!" suara Anko- _sensei_ dibantu pengeras suara memenuhi aula, "sekarang kita akan masuk ke acara utama kita. Biasanya tiap tahun akan ada penampilan drama dari SMP Futaba, tapi tahun ini Futaba Hoikuen kedatangan tamu istimewa yang akan menghibur kita semua. Mungkin para orangtua dan pengasuh _hoikuen_ sudah sangat familiar dengan nama grup yang satu ini, grup _boyband_ yang sekarang ini sedang sangat populer di negara kita."

Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik riuh dari barisan tempat duduk orangtua.

"Mari sama-sama kita semua sambut… The Falcons!"

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Sama seperti sebelumnya saya membagi chapter ini menjadi dua bagian. _Next update will come quick, please look forward to it!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto. Under The Sea ("The Little Mermaid" original theme song) © Disney, composed by Alan Menken, lyric by Howard Ashman, Japanese lyric by Kaoru Matsuzawa and Hidetake Konoe, performed by Samuel E. Wright (English), Tsunehiko Kamijo (Japanese). Juga semua nama _brand_ yang saya sebutkan di fic ini bukan milik saya.

* * *

 **Coming Home to You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

.

"Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kelas Panda!" suara Anko- _sensei_ dibantu pengeras suara memenuhi aula, "sekarang kita akan masuk ke acara utama kita. Biasanya tiap tahun akan ada penampilan drama dari SMP Futaba, tapi tahun ini Futaba Hoikuen kedatangan tamu istimewa yang akan menghibur kita semua. Mungkin para orangtua dan pengasuh _hoikuen_ sudah sangat familiar dengan nama grup yang satu ini, grup _boyband_ yang sekarang ini sedang sangat populer di negara kita."

Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik riuh dari barisan tempat duduk orangtua.

"Mari sama-sama kita semua sambut… The Falcons!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura- _san_ , kau kemana saja?"

"Ah, aku tadi habis dari toilet."

Aku terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Sakura- _san_. Mungkin agak samar-samar tapi aku dapat melihat ujung hidung wanita itu agak memerah dan matanya agak terlihat berair. Apa Sakura- _san_ sedang sakit? Atau terjadi sesuatu? Hal ini cukup membuatku sedikit khawatir.

"Sakura- _san_ , kau nggak apa-apa? Hidungmu memerah," ujarku sambil menunjuk bagian hidungku sendiri, tidak enak kan kalau menunjuk langsung pada orangnya.

"Oh ini…" responnya kemudian. Ia pun mengambil sarung tangan dari dalam tasnya dan mengusap-usap hidungnya. "Nggak apa-apa kok. Alergi serbuk sariku cuma sedikit kambuh, jadi nggak perlu khawatir."

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua alisku. "Hm, oke deh kalau begitu," jawabku. Aku lalu teringat alasan kenapa sejak tadi aku mencari Sakura- _san_. "Oh ya, Sarada mencarimu. Jadi ceritanya dia diajak Boruto dan keluarganya untuk menemui The Falcons gara-gara katanya mereka ingin ketemu sama Sarada, teman dekatnya Boruto di _hoikuen_. Cuma Sarada katanya mau ikut tapi harus sama mamanya, jadi makanya dari tadi aku mencari Sakura- _san_."

"The Falcons ingin bertemu Sarada?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya, kata Uzumaki- _san_ sih begitu." Aku mengelus daguku mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Uzumaki- _san_ tadi. "Sebenarnya sih karena mereka pernah dengar cerita tentang Sarada jadinya mereka agak penasaran gitu."

"Cerita tentang Sarada? Kok bisa?"

Tanganku kini beralih mengusap leher belakangku. "Ah, ingat nggak waktu aku pernah mengajak Sakura- _san_ ke backstage The Falcons yang jadinya kau nggak bisa ikut itu? Nah disitu pas lagi ngebahas tentang Boruto mereka juga jadi tahu tentang Sarada."

Sakura- _san_ lalu hanya terdiam, ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu. Kenapa ya? Aku bingung jadinya harus bagaimana kalau begini.

"Sakura- _san,_ apa benar kau nggak apa-apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia nampak terkejut. "Ah, oh iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Aku cuma kepikiran apa nggak apa-apa memangnya menemui The Falcons begitu?"

"Kalau itu nggak apa-apa kok, soalnya kita sudah dapat izin dari kepala Futaba untuk menemui mereka. Lagipula ini kan permintaannya The Falcons juga jadi ya nggak masalah," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Sarada dan keluarga Uzumaki lagi menunggu kita di kelas Kuma. Sebaiknya kita segera kesana sekarang. Kasihan mereka menunggu lama."

Sakura- _san_ mengangguk. Ia pun lalu mengikutiku untuk kembali ke kelas Kuma. Di perjalanan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menggodanya. "Sarada bilang katanya kalian sering nonton The Falcons di TV ya? Kok nggak bilang sih kalau kau ternyata fansnya The Falcons juga?"

"Ah, aku biasa saja kok…"

' _Biasa saja bagaimana? Habisnya wallpaper ponselnya saja katanya sampai fotonya Sasuke kan?'_ Aku sejujurnya ingin berkata begitu tapi aku mikir-mikir lagi. Nanti bisa ketahuan dong aku tahunya dari Hatake- _san_ gara-gara kemarin kita sempat menggosipkan dia.

Begitu sampai di kelas Kuma, Sakura- _san_ langsung diserbu oleh anaknya.

Uzumaki- _san_ pun berkata padanya, "nggak apa-apa kan kalau kita mampir dulu sebentar untuk menemui The Falcons? Kalian nggak ada acara apa-apa kan sehabis ini?"

"Kami nggak ada acara apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura- _san_ kemudian, "hanya saja aku sedikit khawatir soalnya Sarada anaknya agak pemalu kalau bertemu dengan orang-orang baru…"

"Sarada bilang dia mau kok, cuma katanya harus bareng mamanya juga."

"Aku ingin Sarada ketemu Paman Neji sama Paman Sasuke." Boruto menambahkan.

"Kalau Sarada sudah bilang begitu…" tutur Sakura- _san_ , "…baiklah."

Kami pun segera beranjak menuju ruangan tempat The Falcons berada. Acara hari ini telah selesai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan kebanyakan orangtua dan anak-anak sudah pulang, sehingga _hoikuen_ sekarang jadi agak sepi kecuali beberapa orangtua yang masih mengobrol dengan satu sama lain dan pengasuh yang sibuk membereskan _hoikuen_.

Oh ya, tadi ada beberapa media juga yang menunggu di depan _hoikuen_ jadi sempat agak heboh gitu, tapi katanya sih sudah diurus oleh Kurenai- _sensei_ dan timnya The Falcons jadi sudah tidak ada masalah lagi.

Di depan pintu ruangan The Falcons, aku melihat manajernya grup boyband itu—aku lupa siapa namanya—tengah berdiri sambil terlihat sibuk menelepon. Begitu menyadari keberadaan kami, pria berkacamata itu mengangguk sedikit sambil menyingkir dari hadapan pintu, mempersilahkan kami untuk lewat.

Sejujurnya aku pribadi merasa agak canggung karena meskipun masih menelepon, tatapan kedua matanya dari balik kacamata bundar itu sama sekali tidak lepas dari kami. Apa sebenarnya dia tidak suka ya kalau kami mengunjungi The Falcons begini? Tapi dia masih membiarkan kami lewat juga sih jadi kurasa harusnya tidak ada masalah.

Neji adalah orang yang membukakan pintu untuk kami setelah Uzumaki- _san_ mengetuk pintunya.

"Oh, Naruto dan Hinata! Kami sudah menunggu kalian. Ayo masuk, masuk."

"Paman Neji!" Boruto berseru sambil memeluk kedua kaki pamannya.

Neji lalu menggendong Boruto dan membuka lebar pintu ruangan tersebut, mempersilahkan kami semua untuk masuk. Di dalamnya, keempat member The Falcons lainnya sedang duduk melingkar di lantai yang beralaskan karpet persis di tengah-tengah ruangan. Berbagai minuman kaleng yang telah dibuka maupun yang masih baru, serta berbagai macam _snack_ seperti _potato chips_ dan _kitkat_ nampak berserakan di hadapan mereka.

"Yo," sapa Uzumaki- _san_ pada mereka, "parah sih aku nggak tahu kalau kalian bakal tampil akustikan. Tapi tetap keren sih, apalagi waktu bawain lagu U.S.A-nya Da Pump, sampai anak-anak _hoikuen_ pada ikut nari-nari juga kebanyakan."

"Haha, itu idenya Neji dan Sasuke," jawab Kiba santai, "biar lebih seru aja gitu maksudnya."

Neji mengangguk. "Boruto, tadi gimana penampilan Paman dan yang lainnya? Seru tidak?" tanyanya pada Boruto yang masih digendongnya.

Boruto mengangkat dua jempolnya, membuat tawa menguar memenuhi ruangan.

Tapi aku setuju sih, mereka keren banget walaupun ngeband. Siapa yang menyangka masing-masing anggota The Falcons pandai memainkan alat musik seperti itu? Mungkin kayaknya mereka wajib merilis single The Falcons versi grup band deh. Aku yakin pasti langsung ngehits dalam sekejap.

Setelah itu, mereka akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Sakura- _san_ dan Sarada yang berdiri di belakang kami. Uzumaki- _san_ lalu memperkenalkan mereka berdua pada The Falcons.

"Kenalkan, ini Sarada, teman dekatnya Boruto di _hoikuen_ , sedangkan ini mamanya Sarada."

"Ah… kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura- _san_ nampak canggung ketika memperkenalkan dirinya. Maklum sih, aku pikir fans manapun pasti bakal canggung gitu kalau bertemu idolanya (ya, aku masih yakin Sakura- _san_ itu fansnya The Falcons, walaupun dia bersikeras bilang _'biasa saja'_ ). Ia lalu berusaha untuk memperkenalkan Sarada tapi agak sulit karena anak itu kerap bersembunyi di balik kedua kakinya.

Aku lalu menghampiri Sarada dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Yuk, Sarada sini sama _Sensei_ , katanya tadi mau ketemu sama The Falcons kan?"

Tapi Sarada masih tetap tidak bergerak di balik kaki Sakura- _san_.

"Sarada kenapa?" Aku lalu mendengar Sai bertanya. Ketika aku tolehkan wajahku untuk menatapnya, aku baru menyadari bahwa semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini sedang memperhatikan kami.

"Maaf ya, Sarada anaknya agak pemalu kalau bertemu orang baru," jawab Sakura- _san_ , "tapi biasanya tidak sampai begini kok."

Kiba lalu menyahut, "anak-anak biasanya suka cokelat kan? Ini ada _kitkat_. Sarada mau cokelat?"

Di balik kedua kaki ibunya, Sarada menggeleng.

"Terus Sarada sukanya apa? Nanti paman Suigetsu carikan untuk Sarada," ucap Sai, membuat Suigetsu memukul bahu Sai main-main.

Malah Boruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Sai, "Sarada sukanya _edamame_!"

"Kalau gitu, kau ke supermarket sana Suigetsu, belikan Sarada edamame, jangan balik kalau belum dapat."

Kami tertawa mendengar perkataan Sai, apalagi ketika wajah Suigetsu terlihat nampak menimbang-nimbang. Jelas kita semua tahu kalau The Falcons tidak bisa keluar seenaknya dari area _hoikuen_ ini dan aku yakin baik Sai dan Suigetsu juga mengetahuinya, yang artinya Sai cuma bercanda. Tapi melihat Suigetsu yang nampak kebingungan seperti itu membuatku tidak bisa menahan tawa, mungkin dikiranya Sai beneran serius _haha_.

Sakura- _san_ lalu berjongkok di hadapan anaknya. "Sarada, kamu kenapa? Paman-paman The Falcons orangnya baik-baik kok, Sarada juga anak yang baik kan? Anak yang baik itu harus berani."

"Sarada mau coba main gitar?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat perhatianku teralih padanya.

Sarada belum menjawab apapun tapi aku melihat Sasuke sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil tas gitar yang tersimpan di pojok ruangan. Ia mengeluarkan gitar akustik yang sama dengan yang tadi dimainkannya saat tampil dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, kini dengan gitar yang telah siap untuk dipetiknya.

"' _Cause boys like me only become perfect, when together with girls like you_."

Aku sedikit merinding mendengar penggalan lagu Girls Like You dinyanyikan Sasuke dengan gitarnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Ia melanjutkan bernyanyi hingga satu _verse_ , sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menatap kembali ke arah Sarada.

Tanpa bisa kutahan, aku ikut tersenyum ketika kulihat Sarada tersenyum lebar dan mulai berjalan ke arah Sasuke ketika sang _leader_ The Falcons itu memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Anak itu pun duduk di samping Sasuke dan ikut mencoba memainkan gitar yang ada di tangan pria itu.

"Paman Sasuke, aku juga mau main gitar!" Boruto tiba-tiba berseru dan berusaha untuk lepas dari gendongan Neji. Setelah Neji menurunkannya, ia lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke dan ikut duduk di samping Sarada. Dua anak itu kini fokus memainkan senar gitar tersebut tidak peduli meski mengeluarkan suara yang aneh sekalipun.

"Ternyata Sarada ingin main gitar. Mungkin karena tadi habis lihat The Falcons tampil ya," komentar Uzumaki- _san_. Ia lalu mengajak istrinya untuk ikut duduk di atas karpet bersama anggota The Falcons lainnya.

"Syukurlah Saradanya jadi mau nurut, ya kan Sakura- _san_?" tanyaku.

Sakura- _san_ hanya tersenyum saja.

Kami berdua pun ikut duduk bergabung bersama yang lain. Aku duduk di sebelah Sai—hey, aku tidak curi-curi kesempatan ya, tapi kebetulan di sebelahnya Sai itu kosong—sedangkan di sisiku yang lainnya adalah Sakura- _san_. Kami membentuk lingkaran sehingga urutannya menurut arah yang berlawanan jarum jam adalah aku, Sakura- _san_ , istrinya Uzumaki- _san_ , Uzumaki- _san_ , Sasuke yang masih dikerubungi anak-anak, Neji, Kiba, Suigetsu, Sai, lalu kembali ke aku lagi.

"Yamanaka- _sensei_ tadi pagi datang telat ya?"

Aku agak terkejut mendengar Sai yang berbisik padaku. Aku sempat kehilangan kata-kata karena masih berusaha untuk mencerna perkataannya. Sai tahu darimana aku datang telat? Entah kenapa pikiranku mendadak _blank_ saat ini.

"…tahu darimana?" Aku hanya bisa mengulang apa yang ada di benakku saja.

"Aku tahu dari Tenten- _sensei_. Tadi pagi aku nyariin Yamanaka- _sensei_ tapi nggak ketemu, jadinya aku tanya ke Tenten- _sensei_."

Otakku saat ini benar-benar nge _blank_.

Maksudku, kenapa Sai mencari aku? Ada apa? Memangnya ada urusan apa? Kenapa Sai harus repot-repot sampai mencari aku? Aku ingin menanyakan semua pertanyaan itu tapi lidahku mendadak kelu. Jadinya aku tidak bertanya apapun. Aku hanya menatapnya dan dia juga balas menatapku.

"Woi, Sai kau ditanyain tuh. Katanya Boruto ingin main tamborin. Jangan fokus sama _sensei_ terus."

Baik aku dan Sai mengalihkan perhatian kami pada Suigetsu yang menyeringai. _Duh, aduh, aduh_ …

"Oh ya, sebentar aku ambil dulu." Sai pun bangkit dari duduknya.

Dan di saat inilah aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa semua pasang mata kini tengah menatapku (kecuali Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan Sarada dan Boruto).

Spontan aku merasakan hawa panas di wajahku. Aku benar-benar malu.

"Ya ampun, wajahnya sampai memerah gitu. Sai kau harus tanggung jawab," seru Suigetsu lagi, membuatku spontan menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Aku lalu mendengar suara Kiba menyahut, "Sai kesenengan fans beratnya ada disini sekarang."

Saking malunya, tanpa pikir panjang aku berseru, "Bukan cuma aku, Sakura- _san_ juga fans beratnya Sasuke kok! Aku tahu soalnya _wallpaper_ ponselnya Sakura- _san_ itu fotonya Sasuke!"

"Ino- _sensei_!"

Eh, duh, ya ampun aku ngomong apa tadi?

Kini semua pasang mata tertuju pada Sakura- _san_ , bahkan sampai Sasuke juga, mungkin karena namanya terpanggil. Aku jadi merasa bersalah melihat Sakura- _san_ juga sampai ikut menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tapi dari jarak sedekat ini, aku masih bisa melihat pipinya yang memerah dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Haruno- _san_ fansnya Sasuke? Aku baru tahu," tutur Uzumaki- _san_ , yang sepertinya percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan setelah melihat seperti apa reaksi Haruno- _san_ —tapi melihat reaksi seperti itu siapapun juga pasti akan percaya sih. Uzumaki- _san_ lalu menoleh pada Sasuke. "Oi, Sasuke bagaimana pendapatmu? Ada fansmu disini!"

Kulihat Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Mungkin karena tidak tahu harus ngomong apa dan mungkin juga karena dia lagi dalam _off-mode_ nya.

"Sudah, sudah, kasihan Haruno- _san_ nya," ucap Neji kemudian, "Boruto tadi katanya mau main tamborin kan? Tuh Paman Sai sudah ambilkan untukmu."

Boruto menyahut, "iya, aku mau!"

Anak itu pun berlari menuju Sai dan bermaksud mengambil tamborin darinya, tapi Sai malah mengangkat tinggi tangannya yang memegang tamborin, menjauhkan alat musik itu dari Boruto dan malah berkata, "kau boleh main tamborin ini tapi harus nyanyi dulu."

Sumpah Sai iseng _banget_!

"Hei, Sai jangan _bully_ anakku!" seru Uzumaki- _san_ membuatku terkikik.

Sai malah mengabaikan Uzumaki- _san_. "Ayo Boruto mau tamborinnya atau tidak?"

Nyanyian Boruto yang super _off-pitch_ tapi sangat imut karena suaranya yang masih sangat anak-anak itu pun menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan ini, membuat kami bersorak menyemangatinya. Tidak lama kemudian, setelah Neji ikut mengambil _cajon_ nya entah kenapa ruangan ini pun berubah menjadi seperti tempat karaoke. Bahkan Sarada saja sampai mau bernyanyi sambil diiringi oleh gitarnya Sasuke dan _cajon_ nya Neji. Mungkin masih dini, tapi kurasa Sarada punya bakat dalam bernyanyi.

(Aku dan Sakura- _san_ dengan sigap mengambil foto-foto dan videonya Sarada saat bernyanyi. Mungkin nanti aku bakal _share_ juga video dan foto yang kuambil ke Sakura- _san_.)

Ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Andai saja hari seperti ini bisa terus berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau kaget tidak pas tahu yang tampil di _hoikuen_ itu ternyata The Falcons?" tanyaku pada Sakura- _san_ , sambil menunggu Sarada memakai sepatunya.

"Iya, aku cukup kaget. Kok bisa mereka datang ke sini?" jawabnya.

"Awalnya sih hanya Neji yang akan datang karena dia memang ingin ketemu dengan Boruto, tapi aku dengar katanya Sasuke yang mengusulkan supaya The Falcons sekalian tampil saja di _hoikuen_."

"Hmm, begitu ya…"

Aku juga tidak menyangka sih sebenarnya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan cahaya yang kemerahan nampak menerangi _genkan_ _hoikuen_ tempat kami berdiri sekarang ini. _Hoikuen_ kini telah cukup sepi, hanya menyisakan para pengasuh _hoikuen_ saja yang masih belum selesai beres-beres (aku merasa bersalah karena tidak ikut membantu tapi kan aku juga punya tugas untuk menemani orangtuanya anak-anak asuhku yang kebetulan diminta untuk bertemu dengan The Falcons _haha_ ).

Keluarga Uzumaki sudah pulang terlebih dahulu beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini hanya tinggal Sakura- _san_ dan Sarada saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke," mulaiku, "Sarada lengket banget ya sama Sasuke. Kau pasti senang kan sebagai fansnya?"

"Daripada itu," katanya, "tadi apa maksudnya kau mengatakan aku fansnya di depan semua orang?"

"Eh, tapi itu benar kan? Habisnya reaksimu sampai seperti itu."

Sakura- _san_ mengerutkan keningnya. "Terus tahu darimana soal fotonya Sasuke itu?"

"Eh, jadi kau benar-benar pakai fotonya Sasuke untuk _wallpaper_ ponselmu?"

Aku melihat kerutan di kening wanita itu semakin bertambah. "Sarada, ayo cepat pakai sepatunya. Kita cepat-cepat pulang."

"Sebentar Mama."

"Eh, kok begitu sih?" sahutku panik. "Iya deh aku ngaku, aku tahu tentang itu dari Hatake- _san_ , tetanggamu. Aku tidak tahu apakah Hatake- _san_ pernah cerita padamu atau tidak tapi sekitar seminggu yang lalu aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya yang lagi belanja dengan Sarada. Singkat cerita, pas tahu kalau aku itu fansnya The Falcons, dia bilang katanya kau fansnya juga gara-gara pernah lihat _wallpaper_ mu itu fotonya Sasuke."

Oke, aku akui aku tidak cerita yang sebenarnya. Semoga Hatake- _san_ juga tidak.

"Oh ya, aku ingat Kakashi pernah bilang kalau dia bertemu denganmu…" balasnya dan kurasa ia percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Untung saja.

"Mama, aku sudah selesai pakai sepatunya," ucap Sarada sambil berjalan mendekat pada Mamanya.

Aku pun lalu bertanya pada anak favoritku itu, "Sarada, bagaimana hari ini? Seru tidak? Paman-paman The Falcons orangnya baik semuanya kan?"

Sarada mengangguk.

"Sarada paling suka sama siapa di antara paman-paman The Falcons?"

"Aku paling suka sama Paman Sasuke."

Tuh kan, tuh kan, tuh kaaan. Aku lalu menyeringai pada Sakura- _san_ , membuatnya memalingkan wajah. Akui saja kalau kau memang fansnya Sasuke apa susahnya sih? Anakmu juga sekarang sudah jadi fansnya tahu.

Sarada kemudian berkata, "Paman Sasuke bilang aku harus jadi anak baik dan harus selalu nurut sama Mama."

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Sebelum tadi The Falcons pergi, aku memang dengar Sasuke berkata hal tersebut pada Sarada. Telingaku memang pada dasarnya tajam sih.

Setelah itu mereka berdua akhirnya pamit pulang sebelum hari benar-benar larut. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada keduanya hingga mereka akhirnya tak lagi terlihat dari pintu gerbang _hoikuen_.

Aku pun membalikkan badan kembali ke arah _hoikuen_ sambil menghela napas.

Pekerjaanku masih belum selesai hari ini. Aku masih harus ikut membantu yang lainnya beres-beres dan juga masih harus ikut acara evaluasi bersama seluruh pengasuh dan pengurus _hoikuen_. Sepertinya malam ini aku bakal pulang larut malam lagi…

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: _The longest chapter ever in this fic_! Seharusnya sih sekarang sudah jelas seperti apa hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dari chapter awal sampai chapter sebelumnya saya sudah menyelipkan banyak sekali _hint_ yang sebagian besar mengarah kesini (terutama yang observasi, kalau opini atau apa yang dikatakan karakter sih belum tentu sesuai dengan kenyataan haha). _Shout out_ untuk "Guest" di halaman _review_ yang sudah memprediksi lewat beberapa _hint_ yang saya beri, juga untuk pembaca-pembaca lainnya yang dari awal juga sudah mengira hal yang sama.

 _Q: Bagaimana jika The Falcons itu adalah sebuah grup band?_

Saya membayangkannya mereka itu band aliran pop punk dan alternatif (jauh banget kesannya dari _boyband_ ya!). Selain rilis single dan EP sendiri mereka juga suka cover lagu-lagu pop yang lagi ngehits dan diunggah di youtube. Sedangkan untuk posisinya:

Sasuke: Co-lead vocal dan guitar  
Sai: Co-lead vocal  
Suigetsu: Bass dan backing vocal  
Kiba: Keyboard  
Neji: Drum

Imagenya mirip-mirip lah dengan salah satu band yang saya suka tonton cover-cover lagunya. Boleh dicek di youtube: One Last Night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. Juga semua nama _brand_ yang saya sebutkan di fic ini bukan milik saya.

* * *

 **Coming Home to You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

.

Ketika tidak ada hal yang menarik di hidupmu, waktu entah kenapa terasa berlalu lebih cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja sekarang sudah masuk pertengahan bulan Juli, atau dengan kata lain, sudah memasuki pertengahan musim panas. Hari-hari dimana siang hari akan berlangsung lebih lama dari biasanya, dengan matahari yang bersinar terik ditambah kelembaban yang tinggi, membuatmu tidak berhenti berkeringat jika harus beraktivitas di luar ruangan.

Juga hari-hari dimana malam hari pun masih terasa amat gerah, membuatmu tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika tidak menyalakan AC ruangan. Tapi di sisi lain, menyalakan AC semalaman setiap hari sama artinya dengan tagihan listrik bulananmu akan membengkak setidaknya dua kali lipat lebih dari biasanya.

Belum lagi kalau sudah turun hujan. Hujan di musim panas biasanya bisa berlangsung sampai seharian (atau bahkan berhari-hari!) seakan-akan seperti yang tidak ingin berhenti, sehingga membuat aktivitas sehari-harimu bisa jadi terganggu karenanya.

Terutama untuk anak-anak _hoikuen_ yang biasanya banyak bermain di area _outdoor_ —karena ketika hujan sedang turun, kegiatan kami sehari-hari jadi terbatas di dalam ruangan saja.

Seperti halnya kemarin, pagi ini pun hujan turun lagi.

Satu persatu anak-anak asuhku datang ke _hoikuen_ dengan mengenakan jas hujan dan sepatu boots mereka (tapi sejujurnya aku suka sekali melihat anak-anak yang memakai jas hujan, habisnya mereka kelihatan imut-imut banget, percaya deh, kalau tidak percaya coba saja sini lihat sendiri—hei aku bukan maniak ya!). Setelah membantu anak-anak melepaskan jas hujan dan berbicara sejenak pada orangtua mereka, aku pun mengantar anak-anak satu persatu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hari ini Sarada tidak masuk lagi ya?" tanya Tenten yang kulihat sedang memperhatikan anak-anak, jarinya membuat gestur seperti sedang mengabsen mereka satu persatu.

Aku mengangguk. "Tadi ibunya menelepon, Sarada katanya kena gejala demam berdarah dan sekarang lagi dirawat inap di Rumah Sakit Universitas Kiri."

"Ya ampun kasihan Sarada…"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya kasihan dia."

Kemarin untuk pertama kalinya Sarada tidak masuk ke _hoikuen_ karena demam. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ibunya katakan melalui telepon pada pagi harinya dan ternyata pagi ini pun Sakura- _san_ kembali menelepon lagi, mengatakan bahwa hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan Sarada akan absen karena harus diopname di rumah sakit.

Seharusnya saat itu aku lebih serius lagi mendengar peringatan Temari tentang demam berdarah.

"Terus bagaimana? Apa Sensei ada rencana untuk datang menjenguk?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Aku pribadi sih rencananya hari ini setelah beres _hoikuen_ ingin datang menjenguk sebagai perwakilan Kelas Kuma. Kalau kau ingin ikut denganku boleh kok," jawabku kemudian.

Tenten mengangguk semangat, "kalau boleh aku ingin ikut juga! Oh ya, mungkin sebelum ke rumah sakit bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu untuk beli buah-buahan?"

"Ya itu tidak masalah," sahutku. Tak lama kemudian, aku pun terpikirkan sesuatu. "Oh, aku punya ide! Mumpung hari ini sepertinya juga akan hujan seharian dan tidak akan ada kegiatan bermain di luar, sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau kita minta anak-anak untuk membuat gantungan origami burung bangau sebagai ucapan 'semoga cepat sembuh' untuk Sarada?"

"Itu ide yang bagus Sensei!" serunya, "Sarada pasti akan senang nantinya. Kalau begitu saat istirahat makan siang aku akan persiapkan semua alat-alatnya."

Aku mengangguk sambil memberinya acungan jempol. Setelah itu kami berdua pun memulai kelas pagi hari ini.

.

.

.

Hiasan gantungan origami burung bangau itu jadi dengan sangat cantik. Pada hiasan tersebut terdapat empat buah gantungan tali yang masing-masing terdiri dari lima buah origami burung bangau berwarna-warni karya anak-anak dan sebuah tali yang menggantungkan selembar kertas ukuran panjang bertuliskan ' _semoga cepat sembuh, Haruno Sarada_ '.

Kelima ujung tali tersebut terikat pada ranting pohon yang diambil dari halaman _hoikuen_ dan sudah dibersihkan oleh Tenten. Tidak lupa aku menempelkan origami daun pada ranting tersebut sebagai tambahan dekorasi untuk mempercantik hiasan.

Anak-anak begitu bersemangat untuk membuat origami burung bangau begitu mereka tahu kalau origami tersebut akan diberikan untuk Sarada yang tidak masuk karena sakit, tentu saja terutama Chouchou dan Boruto yang merupakan teman terdekat Sarada di Kelas Kuma. Entah kenapa aku merasa terharu melihat anak-anak. Sarada sesungguhnya bukanlah anak yang aktif dan banyak bicara tapi ternyata anak itu punya tempat tersendiri bagi teman-temannya.

Hahaha, berlebihan sekali sih aku ini padahal kan mereka cuma anak-anak berumur 3 tahun.

Setelah semua anak Kelas Kuma dijemput oleh keluarganya dan laporan harian sudah selesai kutulis (tanpa adanya Sarada pekerjaanku bisa selesai lebih cepat—aku baru sadar), aku dan Tenten segera bergegas berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit Universitas Kiri agar tidak telalu malam dan supaya waktu besuknya masih bisa keburu. Apalagi kami masih harus mampir ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli buah-buahan.

Di musim panas, biasanya pukul 6 sore langit masih cerah namun karena rintik hujan yang masih saja turun, langit tampak agak gelap tertutupi oleh awan-awan yang mendung.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi melihat langit yang _gloomy_ kayak gini," gumamku saat kami sedang berjalan menuju stasiun _subway_ terdekat.

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" tanya Tenten kemudian. Ia mendengar gumamanku ternyata.

"Susah menjelaskannya tapi pokoknya yah sesuatu yang akan merubah hidupku atau hidup seseorang."

"Hmm, aku nggak paham sih," sahut Tenten, "tapi kalau sesuatu itu merubah ke arah yang lebih baik berarti bagus dong."

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Entahlah. Tapi mungkin ini cuma karena hari ini seharian hujan dan _gloomy_ aja sih kayaknya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagian aku juga nggak punya semacam kemampuan khusus kayak ramalan gitu."

"Haha kalau iya Ino- _sensei_ pasti nggak bakal jadi pengasuh di Hoikuen sih, tapi sudah jadi peramal terkenal yang suka muncul di TV sebelum tahun baru, ya kan?"

Kami pun tertawa cekikikan setelahnya. Tenten ternyata bisa melucu juga. Lumayan lah jadi hiburan di tengah rintik-rintik hujan yang _gloomy_ ini.

Perjalanan dari _hoikuen_ ke RS seharusnya menghabiskan sekitar setengah jam menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, tapi berhubung kami mampir dulu ke AEON dulu untuk membeli buah-buahan jadinya memakan waktu hampir satu setengah jam (habisnya kami sempat lama milih-milih mau membeli buah yang mana dan bingung gitu tidak bisa memutuskan mau yang mana jadinya lama). Jam besuk di RS Universitas Kiri setelah aku cek berakhir pukul delapan malam dan ketika kami sampai di RS, jam di _iPhone_ ku sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh menit.

Setidaknya kami masih ada waktu walaupun cuma sebentar.

RS Universitas Kiri saat ini kulihat ramai dipenuhi orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Aku jarang ke RS sih tapi apa memang biasanya sepenuh ini atau memang sekarang sedang musimnya orang sakit? Aku harus hati-hati nih untuk selalu jaga kesehatan kalau begini.

"Ino- _sensei,_ kau tahu di ruangan mana Sarada diopname?" tanya Tenten, suaranya kecil di antara riuhnya RS saat ini tapi aku pernah bilang kan sebelumnya kalau pendengaranku itu tajam, jadi tidak masalah.

Sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya, aku hanya menggeleng. Iya juga ya kenapa aku tadi tidak tanya dulu ke Sakura- _san_ sebelum kesini? Bodoh sekali aku ini.

"Kalau gitu aku coba tanya dulu ke resepsionis," ucap Tenten berinisiatif, "Ino- _sensei_ sebaiknya tunggu dulu saja di sini selama aku pergi bertanya."

"Oke, aku duduk di situ ya," sahutku kemudian sambil menunjuk ke arah satu-satunya kursi yang kosong di dekat jendela besar yang mengarah ke taman RS.

Tenten lalu pergi menuju ke area resepsionis yang sedang melayani beberapa orang, sementara aku berjalan menuju kursi sambil membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan dan hiasan gantungan origami burung di tanganku. Melihat bagaimana ramainya RS sekarang, sepertinya akan butuh waktu bagi Tenten untuk dilayani resepsionis.

Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, aku pun mengeluarkan _iPhone_ ku bermaksud untuk mengirim Line pada Sakura- _san_ , menanyakan tentang ruang rawat inapnya Sarada (seharusnya aku melakukan ini dari tadi).

Kutunggu beberapa menit tapi Line yang kukirim bahkan belum juga di- _read_ oleh Sakura- _san_ —meskipun orangnya memang bukan tipe yang membalas cepat juga sih. Apa dia sedang tidak ada di RS? Tapi itu tidak mungkin sih, jam segini harusnya kuliahnya sudah beres untuk hari ini dan kurasa seharusnya dia sedang berada di RS menemani Sarada.

Hampir sepuluh menit tapi belum ada tanda kalau pesanku sudah dibaca oleh Sakura-san, sedangkan Tenten belum juga kembali. Kalau terus begini bisa-bisa jam besuknya sudah keburu habis untuk hari ini.

Lalu tak sengaja di sudut mataku aku melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah berjalan cepat menuju koridor tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Dilihat dari _shade_ warna merah mudanya kurasa itu pasti Sakura- _san_ —tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera bangkit sambil membawa keranjang buah dan gantungan origami untuk mengejar wanita itu. Tapi dia berjalan lumayan cepat, hampir saja aku kehilangan sosoknya di balik ramainya orang-orang saat ini.

"Sakura- _san_!"

Aku berusaha memanggilnya dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan tapi wanita yang ada di depanku tidak menyahut, malah terus saja berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Aku masih berusaha mengejarnya.

Tak kusangka wanita itu lalu berhenti di koridor yang agak sepi. Semakin aku mendekatinya, aku menghela napasku lega ketika memang benar wanita itu ternyata Sakura- _san_. Namun ternyata baru kusadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang menelepon seseorang; tangan kanannya memegang _iPhone_ nya yang ditempelkan ke telinganya sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah cup plastik _bubble tea_.

"Sekarang Sarada sedang tidur. Demamnya sudah agak mendingan tapi masih di atas normal—"

Aku mendengar Sakura- _san_ berkata pada lawan bicaranya di telepon, sepertinya membahas tentang kondisi Sarada. Kalau begini aku jadi tidak enak kan mau menyapa. Apa sebaiknya aku tunggu saja sampai dia selesai menelepon? Oh iya, aku hampir saja lupa mengabari Tenten, nanti dia kebingungan aku tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar.

Aku meletakan keranjang buah dan gantungan origami pada bangku yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang dan mengeluarkan iPhoneku lagi dari tas. Saat aku sedang mengetik Line untuk Tenten, aku mendengar suara Sakura- _san_ lagi dari balik koridor.

"Sarada masih harus diopname sampai benar-benar pulih, kurasa bisa sampai semingguan lebih," ucapnya, "aku berencana memindahkan Sarada ke ruangan VVIP supaya dia bisa lebih nyaman selama di rumah sakit, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura- _san_ berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah kirim list fasilitas dan tarif perharinya lewat e-mail. Kalau kau setuju dengan semuanya, aku akan langsung mendaftarkan Sarada ke ruang VVIP supaya malam ini juga sudah bisa pindah."

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura- _san_ menarik perhatianku. Wajar sih Sakura- _san_ kan orang yang berada jadi dia bebas mau melakukan apa saja, tapi kenapa dia harus meminta persetujuan orang yang diteleponnya? Siapa yang sedang diteleponnya? Apakah orangtua atau keluarganya Sakura- _san_? Tapi dari caranya memanggil orang itu kok rasanya tidak mungkin kalau itu orangtuanya.

"Lalu soal asuransi yang tadi siang kausebutkan di Line, aku sudah tanya lagi ke pihak sana dan jadinya kita tetap tidak bisa klaim asuransi itu karena masalah administrasi. Katanya mereka tidak bisa mencairkan asuransinya selama Sarada tidak tercatat secara resmi sebagai anggota keluargamu."

… _tidak tercatat sebagai anggota keluarga?_

"Katanya lagi kalau mau kita bisa perbaharui datanya tapi itu butuh proses dan yang pasti bakal memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar."

Sebenarnya Sakura- _san_ sedang berbicara dengan siapa?

Aku sedikit mendekat sambil tetap memastikan bahwa keranjang buah dan gantungan origami masih ada dalam jarak pandangku, berusaha untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas lagi. Habisnya aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang tadi baru saja dia katakan.

Di depan sana kulihat Sakura- _san_ berdiri membelakangiku, makanya sampai sekarang dia masih belum menyadari kalau ada aku tak jauh darinya. _Duh_ , semoga jangan sampai aku ketahuan deh. Aku merasa seperti menjadi seorang _stalker_ saat ini dan ini sungguh tidak baik. Tapi… tapi… aku benar-benar penasaran dan kalau aku sudah penasaran sulit bagiku untuk menghentikan rasa keingintahuan ini.

Aku kembali mendengar Sakura- _san_ berbicara.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada Tsunade- _sensei_ untuk tidak masuk kuliah selama Sarada dirawat inap dan Rin juga katanya mau bantu untuk _handle_ dulu penelitianku selama aku tidak ada di lab, jadi seharusnya sudah tidak ada masalah."

Sakura- _san_ kembali diam sejenak. Sepertinya sedang mendengar apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, tapi aku rasa Sarada sudah bisa sembuh sepenuhnya sebelum ujian akhir semester dimulai dua minggu lagi," lanjutnya kemudian, "jika tidak aku akan mencoba meminta bantuan Kakashi untuk menjaga Sarada selama aku ujian."

 _Kakashi_? Berarti yang saat ini diteleponnya bukanlah Hatake- _san_ , tapi seharusnya itu sudah jelas sih.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya tapi apa boleh buat, habisnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku minta bantuan selain dia. Aku juga tidak mungkin memintamu datang ke Kiri untuk menjaga Sarada, bukan?"

Oh, orang yang diteleponnya saat ini tidak tinggal di Kiri. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa datang ke Kiri?

Dan jika orang ini memang sepenting itu bagi Sakura- _san_ untuk meminta persetujuannya tentang Sarada, lalu kenapa wanita itu tidak bisa memintanya untuk datang menjaga Sarada?

"Tapi tenang saja, sebenarnya tadi sore aku memang sudah berdiskusi dengan dokter yang menangani Sarada dan katanya ini hanyalah gejala demam berdarah yang ringan. Dengan semua perawatan yang dilakukan di rumah sakit, menurutnya dalam seminggu Sarada pasti sudah bisa sembuh secara total. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang tepat dengan membawanya ke rumah sakit sejak awal."

Sakura- _san_ lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang sedang mempelajari tentang kesehatan mental anak dan remaja tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyakit fisik juga kok."

Ia terdiam lagi, kini sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini kemarin…" suaranya terdengar memelan, aku hampir saja tidak dapat mendengarnya. "…sebaiknya kau tidak perlu sampai harus datang ke rumah sakit, kita sudah sepakat sama-sama tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan kan…"

Keributan?

"…lagipula bukankah kau juga sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan jadwal _shooting_?"

… _shooting?_

"Aku tahu kalau kau khawatir… tapi kita sudah membicarakan tentang ini. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sasuke- _kun_ …"

…

Deringan lembut dari _iPhone_ yang kugenggam di tanganku menyadarkan diriku dari lamunan. Buru-buru aku segera menjauh begitu melihat nama Tenten di layar menghubungiku. Aku pun mengangkatnya.

"…halo?"

" _Halo, Ino-_ sensei _kau pergi kemana? Kau tidak ada di lobby, aku mencarimu dari tadi!"_

Bukannya aku sudah mengirimkan Line padanya? Apa tidak terkirim?

"Maaf, aku tadi sempat melihat Sakura- _san_ dan aku mengejarnya. Sekarang aku sedang berada di… err… di koridor dekat area fisioterapi?" jawabku, sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

" _Sebentar aku tanya dulu_." Aku lalu mendengar suara Tenten yang bertanya mengenai area fisioterapi, mungkin kepada sekuriti RS atau ke suster. Tidak lama suaranya kembali terdengar jelas di telingaku. _"Katanya disana memang jalur ke area rawat inap. Apa Haruno-_ san _sedang bersamamu?"_

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura- _san_ di sudut mataku, ia masih menelepon. "Iya, tapi orangnya sekarang lagi nelepon. Nggak enak kalau aku potong."

" _Oh, kalau begitu aku menyusul kesana saja dulu. Lagipula aku juga sudah tahu di ruangan mana Sarada dirawat."_

"Baiklah, aku tunggu disini ya."

Aku mematikan sambunganku pada Tenten sambil kembali duduk di samping keranjang buah-buahan yang kusimpan. Meski tidak jelas apa yang dikatakannya karena suaranya yang pelan, aku masih dapat mendengar suara Sakura- _san_ yang sedang berbicara.

Dengan seseorang bernama Sasuke- _kun_ di seberang sana.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: _Yes, I'm still alive…_ sudah sebulan berlalu dari terakhir saya _update_. Ini gara-gara saya menghabiskan waktu luang dengan membaca cerita puluhan chapter di _wattpad_ dan maraton anime. Lalu, di akhir tahun saya sempat liburan ke luar kota beberapa hari dan pulang-pulang sempat sakit karena udara yang dingin, jadi intinya aku baru bisa _update_ sekarang ini haha ( _so many excuses_ ).

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan memberikan _feedback_. Ada beberapa yang bilang kalau reaksi Sasuke biasa saja di chapter sebelumnya… memangnya dia harus bagaimana? Yang pasti ada alasan mengapa produser Sarutobi dan sutradara Jiraiya ngecast Sasuke di film Coming Home To You tanpa audisi. _I gave away so many hints here and there. Anyway…_

Lalisa kw: Saya sekarang tinggal di Jepang.

Rei furuya: _woah…_ kenapa bisa dengan membaca cerita ini jadi teringat kembali masa-masa 15 tahun yang lalu? Lalu menurut saya, daripada _romance_ fic ini lebih ke genre _friendship_ sih dan nyentuh ke genre _family_ juga, habisnya saya baru sadar hampir tidak ada romansanya sama sekali sejauh ini. Tapi jadi kepikiran, mungkin akan saya tambahkan sedikit bumbu _romance_ untuk beberapa karakter.

Selebihnya terima kasih untuk ucapan semangatnya. Saya akan berusaha!

Mulai chapter ini alur ceritanya akan berjalan dengan cepat. _But let me think about it for awhile…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. Juga semua nama _brand_ yang saya sebutkan di fic ini bukan milik saya.

* * *

 **Coming Home to You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

.

.

.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada jendela bus, menatap bayangan wajahku sendiri yang samar-samar terpantul pada permukaan jendela tersebut. Namun mataku tak benar-benar melihatnya, semua karena pikiranku tengah terdistraksi. Apa yang baru saja kualami saat itu di rumah sakit kembali terngiang-ngiang di dalam benakku.

Tak lama setelah aku memutuskan sambungan dengan Tenten, aku melihat sosoknya datang berjalan cepat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku pun membalasnya, juga membiarkannya terus berjalan hingga berhenti di depanku.

"Dimana Haruno- _san_?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling, nampaknya berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura- _san_.

Aku menunjuk pada belokan koridor di belakangku dengan ibu jari. "Sakura- _san_ ada disitu tapi kayaknya masih menelepon deh."

Lalu kami berdua pun kompak menatap ke arah yang sama. Entah ini cuma kebetulan atau tidak, sosok Sakura-san tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah belokan tersebut dan tatapan mata kami pun bertemu. Kurasa ia cukup terkejut melihat keberadaan kami di sini jika melihat ekspresi di wajahnya.

Tenten segera saja menyapa Sakura- _san_ dan menyampaikan maksud kedatangan kami kemari, sedangkan aku hanya diam memperhatikan mereka berdua, sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sakura- _san_ lalu mengantar kami berdua ke ruangan tempat Sarada dirawat inap. Sayangnya, Sarada masih tertidur pulas ketika kami tiba di kamarnya. Berhubung jam besuk juga sebentar lagi akan berakhir, aku dan Tenten memutuskan untuk kembali pulang saja dan datang lagi lain di waktu agar tidak mengganggu Sarada yang sedang beristirahat. Kami pun pamit dengan tak lupa memberikan keranjang buah serta gantungan origami pada Sakura- _san_ untuk diberikan pada anaknya.

Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk pulang menggunakan bus kota saja daripada menaiki kereta bawah tanah bersama Tenten. Entahlah, pokoknya aku seperti ingin mengganti suasana saja. Memandangi suasana malam kota Kiri dari balik jendela bus terdengar jauh lebih menarik daripada kereta bawah tanah yang tidak memiliki pemandangan apa-apa.

Terlalu membosankan.

Apalagi saat ini aku butuh penyegaran. Benakku masih cukup terdistraksi semenjak tadi. Bahkan hingga Tenten pun menyadarinya—ia sempat bertanya apa aku tidak apa-apa sebelum kami berpisah jalan tadi, atau mungkin ini hanya gara-gara aku mendadak tidak ingin naik kereta? Entahlah. Aku jadi sulit berpikir saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak sulit jika pembicaraan Sakura- _san_ dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon yang tadi sempat kucuri dengar terus saja terbayang-bayang di dalam benakku?

Meskipun terdengar pelan, aku yakin sekali aku mendengar nama Sasuke disebut olehnya. Aku yakin sekali ia memanggil lawan bicaranya dengan nama itu.

Sosok seseorang yang langsung terlintas di benakku saat mendengar nama itu disebut hanyalah sang leader dari The Falcons, Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa Sakura- _san_ memang berbicara dengan Sasuke The Falcons di telepon? Tapi itu rasanya tidak mungkin… habisnya mereka membicarakan hal yang pribadi. Setahuku, acara kunjungan orang tua di _hoikuen_ waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya Sakura- _san_ bertemu Sasuke The Falcons. Apakah mereka menjalin hubungan setelah itu? Soalnya Sakura- _san_ kan fans beratnya Sasuke.

Tapi tidak mungkin juga Sakura- _san_ sampai bisa berkonsultasi hal yang sangat pribadi tentang Sarada dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama tidak lebih dari dua bulan saja, seandainya mereka punya hubungan khusus sekalipun.

Lagipula aku juga ingat Sakura- _san_ menyebutkan hal yang sangat aneh saat menelepon orang itu… seperti bagaimana Sarada tidak tercatat secara resmi sebagai anggota keluarga dari orang tersebut.

Itu adalah bagian yang paling tidak kumengerti dari pembicaraan tersebut.

Tapi tetap saja intinya sangat tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke yang dimaksud itu memang benar Uchiha Sasuke… eh, tapi… aku ingat Sakura- _san_ juga bilang kalau 'Sasuke- _kun_ ' yang itu juga sekarang juga sedang sibuk dengan jadwal syuting.

Dan, kalau tidak salah, bukannya saat ini Sasuke The Falcons juga sedang dalam proses syuting film Coming Home To You kan?

…

…jadi apakah dia memang benar-benar Sasuke The Falcons…?

— _itu tidak mungkin!_

Tapi… tapi…

Aku memejamkan mataku, kedua alisku berkerut. Aku benar-benar sulit berpikir. Kenapa semuanya terasa berbelit dan tidak terhubung sama sekali?

.

 _"Aku tidak menduga-duga, Temari. Habisnya kemarin aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh tentang Sarada."_

 _._

" _Kolom data ayahnya kosong. Sama sekali tidak tertulis apapun di sana. Bahkan tidak namanya sekalipun."_

 _._

" _Tapi kenapa Haruno-san menyembunyikan tentang Sarada dari ayahnya? Kalau ini tentang perbedaan status finansial, dilihat dari penampilannya, Sarada dan Haruno-san berasal dari keluarga berada. Atau jangan-jangan…"_

 _._

" _Sarada... punya Papa?"_

 _._

" _Kau tahu The Falcons? Boyband dari Konoha yang saat ini sedang populer di kalangan anak muda?"_

" _Oh… ya aku tahu mereka."_

 _._

" _Apa masing-masing dari kalian punya pacar?"_

" _Tidak, di antara kami tidak ada yang punya pacar."_

" _Sebenarnya manajemen melarang kami untuk punya pacar saat ini, karena The Falcons baru juga debut kan. Usia kami baru seumur jagung bisa dibilang. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama."_

 _._

" _Seandainya aku dan Sai katakanlah saling suka dan punya kesempatan untuk pacaran, aku juga akan pikir-pikir lagi kalau sampai harus pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi dengannya."_

"… _terus ya, kalau hubungan kami ketahuan aku membayangkannya pasti media akan heboh mencari-cari tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, apalagi kautahukan betapa keponya akun-akun gosip di media sosial?"_

"… _hidupku bakal jadi tidak tenang nantinya."_

 _._

" _Eh, gila sih ini parah banget. Sasuke The Falcons fix jadi main di film layar lebar Coming Home To You."_

 _._

" _Astaga, Temari… Aku sudah cerita padamu tentang aslinya Sasuke The Falcons kan? Kalau melihatnya sekarang ini di televisi, aku benar-benar masih tidak percaya kalau ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang aku temui minggu lalu itu."_

" _Aku nggak melihat langsung sih seberapa bedanya jadi sama sekali nggak kebayang, tapi kalau mendengar ceritamu, bukankah itu berarti aktingnya memang luar biasa? Makanya produser dan sutradara Coming Home To You memilihnya yang belum pernah punya pengalaman di bidang perfilman langsung sebagai tokoh utama kan?"_

" _Tapi ini sih namanya pembohongan publik!"_

 _._

" _Ini pertama kalinya sejak debut The Falcons kau digosipkan dekat dengan seorang wanita, tapi apakah kalian memang benar-benar dekat seperti kata gosip tersebut?"_

" _Kami hanya berteman. Makan malam itu cuma semata-mata makan malam di antara teman. Apalagi kami akan bekerja dalam proyek film yang sama."_

 _._

" _Tentang itu aku tidak ingin berkomentar lebih jauh. Hanya saja aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sudah sering kukatakan pada fans-fansku, kalau saat ini aku memilih untuk fokus mengembangkan karirku. Aku belum tertarik untuk menjalani hubungan khusus dengan seseorang dan kurasa itu tidak akan berubah untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."_

" _Hm, tapi meskipun begitu, apa kau pernah memiliki perasaan khusus pada seorang wanita sebelum ini?"_

"… _tentu saja. Aneh kan kalau tidak?"_

 _._

" _Tapi pembawa acara itu benar, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke The Falcons mau buka mulut soal percintaannya. Biasanya kan dia menolak berkomentar atau jawabannya cuma main-main saja kan?"_

 _._

" _Umm… papanya Sarada?"_

 _._

" _Harusnya sih keliatan sekali, soalnya aku sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Sarada, hahaha."_

 _._

" _Yah, maksudku, aku memang bukan papanya Sarada. Aku ini cuma sekedar tetangganya keluarga Haruno saja."_

 _._

" _Sempat ada yang bertanya juga tentang keberadaan ayah kandungnya Sarada, tapi Sakura cuma bilang ayahnya Sarada tidak ada, tidak jelas juga maksud yang sebenarnya itu yang bagaimana. Sayangnya Sakura enggan menjelaskan lebih lanjut mau bagaimana pun juga, jadinya kami tidak pernah bertanya lagi."_

 _._

" _Tapi Sakura meyakinkanku kalau Sarada sama sekali tidak seperti itu, hanya saja dia tidak ingin menceritakannya, nanti katanya kalau waktunya tepat."_

 _._

" _Tapi poinku adalah Sarada memang membutuhkan seorang papa yang benar-benar papanya. Jadi menurutku, apa tidak sebaiknya Sakura-san mencari ayah baru untuk Sarada jika ayah kandungnya tidak ada? Maksudku, sekalian mencari pasangan hidupnya juga. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu, Hatake-san?"_

" _Hm, iya, aku jadi ingat aku pernah mengatakan hal yang serupa pada Sakura. Tapi katanya sekarang ini dia ingin sepenuhnya fokus pada Sarada dan pendidikannya."_

 _._

" _Lagipula susah juga sih kalau mau cari pria yang tepat untuk Sakura. Seleranya itu benar-benar tinggi. Kau tahu boyband yang namanya The Falcons?"_

 _._

" _Nah, Sakura itu fansnya Uchiha Sasuke dari boyband The Falcons, soalnya aku pernah lihat sampai wallpaper ponselnya itu bahkan fotonya Sasuke. Jadi kurasa kalau mau cari jodoh untuk Sakura, harus yang selevel dengan Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _._

" _Sarada lengket banget ya sama Sasuke. Kau pasti senang kan sebagai fansnya?"_

 _._

" _Sarada paling suka sama siapa di antara paman-paman The Falcons?"_

" _Aku paling suka sama Paman Sasuke."_

 _._

" _Paman Sasuke bilang aku harus jadi anak baik dan harus selalu nurut sama Mama."_

 _._

" _Katanya mereka tidak bisa mencairkan asuransinya selama Sarada tidak tercatat secara resmi sebagai anggota keluargamu."_

 _._

" _Kita sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini kemarin… sebaiknya kau tidak perlu sampai harus datang ke rumah sakit, kita sudah sepakat sama-sama tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan kan…"_

"… _lagipula bukankah kau juga sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan jadwal shooting?"_

 _._

" _Aku tahu kalau kau khawatir… tapi kita sudah membicarakan tentang ini."_

 _._

" _Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sasuke-kun…"_

 _._

Serentak aku membuka kedua mataku ketika tiba-tiba saja suatu hal yang sangat gila terlintas di pikiranku. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil iPhoneku yang kusimpan di dalam tas dan membuka folder foto milikku. Ibu jariku menggeser permukaan layar sentuh, sedangkan mataku jeli mencari rentetan foto-foto yang kuambil saat cara kunjungan orang tua di _hoikuen_.

Saat aku akhirnya menemukan foto yang kucari, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera memilih gambar tersebut dan membesarkannya.

Foto Sarada saat bernyanyi sambil diiringi oleh gitarnya Sasuke dan _cajon_ nya Neji.

Kedua alisku kembali berkerut. Lalu kucoba mencari foto-foto lainnya lagi, khususnya yang menampilkan mereka berdua saling berdampingan satu sama lain.

Akhirnya kutemukan satu, lalu kuperbesar dan kuamati.

"…kalau dibandingkan seperti ini, wajah Sarada benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke… kenapa aku bisa sampai tidak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya?"

.

.

.

"Sebentar, sebentar, boleh diulangi sekali lagi? Apa aku baru saja mendengar kau mengatakan kalau ayah kandungnya Sarada adalah Sasuke The Falcons?"

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Temari hampir saja membuatku ingin tertawa, tapi untungnya masih bisa kutahan. Aku lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, aku barusan memang bilang kalau ayah kandungnya Sarada adalah Sasuke The Falcons."

Temari hanya terdiam menatapku. Aku pun balas menatapnya. Untuk beberapa saat aku pikir kami akan terus seperti itu, namun akhirnya Temari memalingkan wajahnya, bangkit dari sofa, dan segera pergi ke dapur.

Berhubung area dapur dapat telihat dari ruang tengah, aku memerhatikan Temari mengambil satu sachet cokelat bubuk dan menuangkan ke cangkir. Ia lalu menyeduh cangkir tersebut dengan air panas lalu mengaduknya dengan sendok kecil. Setelah merasa sudah cukup, ia pun berhenti mengaduk, menaruh sendok itu tempat cucian piring, kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah sambil membawa secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya.

Kedua mataku tetap mengikuti sosoknya yang kembali duduk di sofa pada posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya di sebelahku.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau katakan itu? Atau kau cuma bercanda?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa melihat respon Temari yang super _delay_ —dia bisa-bisanya sampai sempat membuat secangkir cokelat panas untuk dirinya dulu sebelum mencerna apa yang aku katakan dan memberikan respon.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ketawa? Sudah kuduga kan ternyata kau memang cuma bercanda. April mop sudah lama lewat asal kau tahu."

Aku masih lanjut tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Ini benar-benar lucu, bahkan perutku sampai terasa sakit. Tak lama akhirnya aku berhasil berhenti tertawa dan menyeka setitik airmata yang keluar di ujung mataku dengan jariku.

" _Sorry_ , habisnya reaksimu itu lucu banget sih," sahutku. "Tapi tidak Temari, aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku justru mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

Aku lalu menceritakan semua yang kualami beberapa jam yang lalu pada Temari—segalanya tanpa terkecuali. Mulai dari aku dan Tenten yang pergi menjenguk Sarada di rumah sakit, pembicaraan Sakura- _san_ dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon yang diam-diam kucuri dengar, hingga semua yang kupikirkan saat perjalanan pulang di dalam bus.

Beberapa kali kulihat Temari mengerutkan kedua alisnya, nampaknya berusaha mencerna semua yang aku katakan. Tapi wajar sih kalau memang apa yang kuceritakan ini sulit untuk dimengerti. Bagaikan potongan-potongan kecil puzzle yang tercerai berai dan kau berusaha menyusunnya satu persatu, kemudian menebak gambar apakah yang dapat kaulihat di sana meskipun masih banyak celah-celah kosong yang potongannya hilang entah dimana.

Sayangnya, apa yang berhasil kaulihat itu adalah sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya.

— _Ayah kandung Haruno Sarada adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang leader The Falcons._

"Kalau kau masih sulit percaya, coba deh lihat foto ini." Aku menyodorkan layar iPhone milikku tepat di depan wajah Temari. "Mau dilihat gimana pun juga Sarada mirip banget dengan Sasuke, kayak yang punya hubungan darah gitu."

Temari mengambil iPhoneku dan menatap fotonya cukup lama. "Hm, iya juga ya, mereka memang mirip, tapi ada bedanya juga sih…"

"Ya sama aja kayak Shikadai yang mukanya mirip banget sama Shikamaru tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih detail lagi masih tetap ada perbedaannya."

"Hm, boleh juga analoginya."

Aku mengangguk, merasa puas. "Tapi herannya kok bisa-bisanya aku sampai nggak sadar soal ini sebelumnya? Padahal mereka kan semirip itu."

"Mungkin ya karena sebelumnya sama sekali nggak terpikirkan olehmu kalau mereka ada hubungan apapun alias dulu bagimu mereka hanyalahdua orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal, jadinya kau nggak sadar kalau ada kemiripan fisik di antara mereka," jelas sahabatku itu. "Lalu sekarang ketika kemungkinan adanya hubungan itu muncul, semuanya jadi berubah."

"Tapi masalahnya bukan cuma aku aja yang nggak nyadar… kau juga nggak kan dan bahkan waktu kunjungan orang tua kemarin itu nggak ada satupun yang komentar kalau mereka—" aku terdiam sejenak, "—astaga ini artinya nggak ada satu pun yang hadir saat itu tahu tentang Sarada dan Sasuke, yang artinya semua anggota The Falcons yang lain juga…"

"Bukannya kalau nggak salah dari awal juga mereka memang nggak kenal dengan Sarada dan ibunya kan sampai akhirnya ketemu di _hoikuen_?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Jika The Falcons saja yang dekat dengan Sasuke sampai tidak tahu, berarti ini adalah memang rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke dan Sakura- _san_ berdua saja.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Sarada juga nggak tahu," seruku dengan kedua alis berkerut, "Sarada memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'paman', ini artinya Sarada juga nggak tahu kalau Sasuke adalah papanya ketika mereka bertemu waktu itu…"

"Itu menyedihkan…"

"Kau benar," ujarku setuju, "dan yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi, Sarada mengira kalau tetangga mereka, Hatake- _san_ , adalah papanya."

Kami berdua pun lalu terdiam. Temari menyeruput cokelat panas miliknya dan aku hanya diam menatap layar iPhoneku yang berwarna hitam.

"Tidakkah kaupikir ini salah, Temari?" sahutku memecah keheningan, "Sarada harus tahu siapa papanya yang sebenarnya. Papanya itu bukan Hatake- _san_ melainkan Sasuke."

Temari sejenak masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "itu benar, tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Apa aku salah?"

Temari menggeleng, "bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau sebaiknya nggak ikut campur urusan pribadi orang lain."

 _Aku tidak boleh ikut campur?_

"Tapi, aku ini kan gurunya Sarada! Aku berhak dan wajib memikirkan yang terbaik untuk anak-anak asuhku di _hoikuen_ ," seruku, sedikit menaikkan intonasiku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. "Sebagai seorang ibu bukannya kau seharusnya lebih mengerti? Bagaimana jika anakmu tidak mengenal Shikamaru sebagai ayahnya—"

"Tapi aku juga seorang ibu yang tidak ingin ada orang lain mencampuri urusan pribadi keluargaku, kau tahu!"

Aku dan Temari saling bertatapan tajam. Aku melihat dahinya berkerut dan aku tahu aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Aku pernah bilang kan kalau kami berdua sama-sama tipe yang keras dan seringkali berbeda pendapat. Saat ini adalah salah satunya.

"Mereka pasti melakukan ini semua untuk Sarada," Temarilah yang pertama kali membuka suara, "maksudku menyembunyikan ini bahkan dari Sarada sendiri. Kau sendiri yang bilang kan kalau mereka sudah membicarakan hal itu secara baik-baik. Apa yang terbaik untuk keluarga mereka hanyalah mereka sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Orang luar tidak akan mengerti."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. Aku mengerti apa yang ia katakan, tapi aku masih merasa bahwa ini semua tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

Aku mendengar Temari menghela napasnya, "aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah jika terlibat pada hal yang tidak seharusnya, Ino. Kau sendiri tahu _siapa_ Sasuke itu kan…"

Aku tahu. Aku tahu pada akhirnya kau akan selalu memikirkan yang terbaik untukku, Temari, karena aku juga akan melakukan yang sama untukmu. Itulah mengapa meskipun kami sama-sama keras kepala atau berselisih pendapat sekalipun, ia tetaplah sahabat terbaik yang aku punya.

Tapi…

"…setidaknya aku pikir Sakura- _san_ seharusnya membiarkan Sasuke menjenguk anaknya," tuturku pelan, "aku mungkin tidak mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, tapi dari pembicaraan mereka, bahkan aku yang hanya orang luar ini saja tahu kalau Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkan Sarada."

Aku kembali mendengar Temari menghela napas, "tentu saja bukan kau namanya kalau kau nggak keras kepala kayak gini."

"Ada yang bilang justru ini daya tarikku, hehe." Aku menyengir.

"Siapa yang bilang?" sahut Temari kemudian dengan kekehan, " _justru_ karena kau keras kepala begitu jadinya sampai sekarang pun kau sama sekali nggak ada _progress_ dengan Sai kan."

"Ih, apaan sih… jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan deh," seruku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Aku pikir Temari sudah menyerah menggodaku soal Sai karena akhir-akhir ini aku sudah tidak mendengarnya lagi, eh tahunya ia masih belum menyerah juga.

Sahabatku lalu berkata, "aku masih berpikir kalau kau sebaiknya nggak ikut campur dengan urusan mereka sama sekali dan biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti apa adanya. Tapi aku tahu kau itu orangnya yang bagaimana dan aku ragu kau akan membiarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya jadi…"

Aku menyengir dan Temari lagi-lagi menghela napasnya.

"…jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mungkin aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit lagi dan berbicara dengan Sakura- _san_. Jika aku bersikeras mungkin dia akan mengerti. Dia harusnya sadar bahwa ini demi kebaikannya dan keluarganya juga." Aku mengelus-elus daguku sambil berpikir.

"Tapi kurasa itu akan sulit," respon Temari, "aku mungkin belum pernah bertemu langsung dan berbicara dengannya, tapi sepertinya dia tipe orang yang bahkan jauh lebih keras kepala dari kau. Maksudku, habisnya dia sampai nggak ingin Sasuke datang ke rumah sakit bagaimana nggak keras kepala coba?"

Aku menggangguk, mempertimbangkan. "Kau benar. Mungkin kejadian waktu itu akan terulang lagi dan mungkin kali ini aku bakalan beneran dipecat—ya ampun, aku bisa dipecat!"

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu resiko itu saat memutuskan akan melakukan ini, _ckck_ " Aku melihat sahabatku menggelengkan wajahnya, membuatku cemberut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide yang sangat brilian terlintas di benakku.

"Ah, aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau…"

.

.

.

"Ino- _sensei_ , hari ini Sarada nggak datang lagi, apa dia masih sakit?"

Kegiatan di _hoikuen_ baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu dan aku baru saja mengantarkan salah satu anak asuhku yang keluarganya sudah datang menjemput terlebih dahulu ketika tiba-tiba Boruto mendatangiku dan bertanya mengenai Sarada. Aku pun menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Iya Saradanya masih sakit jadinya dia nggak bisa datang ke _hoikuen_. Sakitnya agak berat jadi Sarada harus dirawat di rumah sakit agak lama supaya bisa sembuh," kataku. "Kenapa memangnya? Nggak seru ya mainnya kalau nggak ada Sarada?"

Anak itu mengangguk pelan dengan dahi yang berkerut. Melihat ekspresinya itu membuatku merasa gemas dan aku tidak menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

Hal itu malah membuat Boruto cemberut dan aku jadi semakin gemas. Justru karena aku tahu anak itu tidak menyukainya makanya tadi aku mengacak-acak rambutnya haha. Aku kadang-kadang memang suka jahil sama anak-anak, terutama yang tipe-tipe yang seperti Boruto ini.

"Sebaiknya kita berdoa saja pada _Kami-sama_ supaya Sarada cepat sembuh dan bisa main bareng lagi di _hoikuen_."

Setelah itu Tenten datang memberitahu Boruto kalau ayahnya sudah datang menjemput dan beliau sekarang sedang menunggu di _genkan_. Akhirnya, ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku pun lalu meminta Tenten mengambil alih menunggui anak-anak lain yang belum dijemput karena aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Uzumaki- _san_.

Ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya.

Begitu aku menemuinya, tanpa basa-basi aku segera mengatakan untuk meminta waktunya sebentar karena ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan. Untungnya Uzumaki- _san_ sama sekali tidak keberatan dan pria itu mengikutiku untuk duduk pada sebuah bangku di taman samping _hoikuen_.

Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Uzumaki- _san_.

"Apa ini soal Boruto?" tanya pria itu terlihat sedikit khawatir. "Apa hari ini dia berbuat ulah?"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Boruto. Tapi ini soal Sasuke The Falcons. Apa Uzumaki- _san_ punya nomor kontak pribadinya?"

"Kontak pribadinya Sasuke?" Kedua alis pria itu meninggi.

"Ada satu hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Ini _urgent_ sekali. Jadinya aku butuh berbicara langsung tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubunginya selain meminta tolong pada Uzumaki- _san_. Aku tidak yakin semua akun media sosial resminya Sasuke dipegang olehnya secara pribadi."

"Itu memang benar," angguk Uzumaki- _san_. "Aku punya nomor teleponnya tapi aku ingin tahu dulu hal _urgent_ seperti apa yang ingin kaubicarakan. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kontak pribadi Sasuke seenaknya pada orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Aku menghela napas. Sudah kuduga aku memang ujung-ujungnya harus menceritakan ini padanya.

"Ini tentang Sarada…"

Aku pun mengatakan semua yang kemarin aku katakan ke Temari pada Uzumaki- _san_ , tentang kejadian di rumah sakit, tentang kecurigaanku mengenai rahasia yang disembunyikan mengenai Sarada, semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Aku butuh agar Uzumaki- _san_ dapat percaya padaku untuk memberikanku kontak pribadi Sasuke dan berbicara langsung dengannya.

Lalu seperti yang juga sudah kuduga sebelumnya, Uzumaki- _san_ benar-benar sangat terkejut mendengarnya yang berarti dia juga sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini.

"Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya… kau yakin dengan semua ini, Ino- _sensei_? Bagaimana jika itu sama sekali terbukti tidak benar?" tanyanya, masih dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku yakin sekali aku mendengar Sakura- _san_ memanggil orang yang diteleponnya dengan nama 'Sasuke' dan siapa lagi artis terkenal dengan nama tersebut yang sekarang ini sedang sibuk syuting selain Sasuke The Falcons?"

"…tapi saat kunjungan orang tua waktu itu… saat Sarada datang menemui The Falcons, Sasukenya biasa saja seperti yang tidak kenal…"

"Aku yakin itu semua hanyalah akting. Bukankah Sasuke ahli memperlihatkan sosok palsunya di depan kamera?"

Uzumaki- _san_ terdiam, nampaknya mempertimbangkan apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Sepertinya aku masih butuh meyakinkannya lagi.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya juga, sebaiknya izinkan aku untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Aku akan membuat Sasuke mengakui semuanya."

Dengan dahi yang masih berkerut, pria itu lalu membuka mulutnya, "…kenapa kau ingin melakukan semua ini? Apa untungnya bagimu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku sedikit terhenyak.

"Ini bukan tentangku, tapi ini tentang Sarada. Aku hanya merasa kalau ini sama sekali tidak adil untuknya. Aku ini memang hanyalah orang luar dan aku tidak berhak menyalahkan keputusan mereka, tapi setidaknya… setidaknya aku pikir Sasuke sebaiknya datang menjenguk Sarada yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah ayah dan anak yang terikat hubungan darah…"

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Uzumaki- _san_ setelah selesai mengatakannya, tidak lagi berani melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang ada di wajahnya. Aku hanya berharap jawabanku dapat diterima olehnya.

Maka ketika dia berkata _"baiklah",_ dengan cepat kedua mataku kembali menatapnya dan senyuman lebar pun merekah pada wajahku.

"Tapi biarkan aku yang menelepon Sasuke dan nanti kau yang bicara dengannya. Aku tidak yakin Sasuke akan mengangkat telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya," tambahnya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Terima kasih, Uzumaki- _san_!"

"Tapi aku juga tidak yakin Sasuke akan mengangkat teleponnya, habisnya dia orangnya super sibuk. Jika dalam tiga panggilan tidak diangkat-angkat juga, kita harus melakukan ini di lain waktu."

Aku kembali mengangguk tanda mengerti. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika Uzumaki- _san_ mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lama ketika pria itu diam menunggu sang leader The Falcons menjawab sambungannya.

"Oh, halo, Sasuke?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Iya ini aku, Naruto. Apa kau sekarang sedang sibuk?"

Detakan jantungku terasa semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang. Entah kenapa nyaliku mendadak menciut dan benakku berteriak kalau ini bukan ide yang bagus.

Tapi aku tidak mungkin lari. Aku sudah bertekad semalaman untuk melakukan ini.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa. Cuma ini… sekarang ini ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu, katanya ada urusan yang sangat _urgent_ yang harus dia bicarakan denganmu. Aku serahkan langsung padanya ya?"

Uzumaki- _san_ pun mengarahkan iPhone miliknya di antara kami, lalu menekan tombol _loudspeaker_. Kedua mata birunya secara tersirat mengatakan padaku untuk segera berbicara.

Aku menegukkan ludahku.

"Halo, Sasuke? Ini Yamanaka Ino, pengasuh Boruto di _hoikuen_ , apa kau masih mengingatku?" mulaiku cepat tanpa jeda.

"… _ya, aku ingat."_ Suara berat yang terdengar familiar namun juga tidak secara bersamaan kemudian terdengar dari _speaker_ nya.

Hanya itu yang dia katakan. Ia sama sekali tidak melanjutkan berkata apapun dan ini membuatku berpikir kalau ia sedang menungguku untuk mengatakan alasan utamaku menghubunginya. Tidak ada lagi basa-basi yang harus aku ucapkan. Langsung saja pada poinnya.

Aku menghela napas dalam.

"Sasuke, kau itu ayah kandungnya Haruno Sarada, ya kan?"

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Maaf untuk update yang agak lama. Saya cukup lama memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di chapter ini. Sebenarnya saya sama sekali tidak merencanakan alur fic ini secara detail. Chapter-chapter kemarin kebanyakan terjadi secara spontan sehingga sebelum menulis saya juga tidak tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi di chapter tersebut. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur saya sendiri sebagai penulis juga terkejut kenapa ceritanya bisa jadi seperti ini haha. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bisa dibilang di chapter ini saya membuat review dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 10 berdasarkan dialog-dialog yang penting. Semoga para pembaca menikmatinya.

Setelah ini kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Ino akan kena masalah? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke dan Sakura? Atau apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang fic ini dan karakter-karakternya di dalamnya? Tolong _share_ pendapat kalian lewat review ya karena siapa tahu saya jadi mendapat inspirasi juga haha. Kalau tidak bisa review di sini, boleh hubungi saya lewat wattpad (ytamano) atau twitter (ytamanotwt).

 _I'm really looking forward to knowing what you guys think! So, please tell me!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. Juga semua nama _brand_ yang saya sebutkan di fic ini bukan milik saya.

* * *

 **Coming Home to You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 12**

.

.

.

"Oh, halo, Sasuke?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Iya ini aku, Naruto. Apa kau sekarang sedang sibuk?"

Detakan jantungku terasa semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang. Entah kenapa nyaliku mendadak menciut dan benakku berteriak kalau ini bukan ide yang bagus.

Tapi aku tidak mungkin lari. Aku sudah bertekad semalaman untuk melakukan ini.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa. Cuma ini… sekarang ini ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu, katanya ada urusan yang sangat _urgent_ yang harus dia bicarakan denganmu. Aku serahkan langsung padanya ya?"

Uzumaki- _san_ pun mengarahkan iPhone miliknya di antara kami, lalu menekan tombol _loudspeaker_. Kedua mata birunya secara tersirat mengatakan padaku untuk segera berbicara.

Aku menegukkan ludahku.

"Halo, Sasuke? Ini Yamanaka Ino, pengasuh Boruto di _hoikuen_ , apa kau masih mengingatku?" mulaiku cepat tanpa jeda.

"… _ya, aku ingat."_ Suara berat yang terdengar familiar namun juga tidak secara bersamaan kemudian terdengar dari _speaker_ nya.

Hanya itu yang dia katakan. Ia sama sekali tidak melanjutkan berkata apapun dan ini membuatku berpikir kalau ia sedang menungguku untuk mengatakan alasan utamaku menghubunginya. Tidak ada lagi basa-basi yang harus aku ucapkan. Langsung saja pada poinnya.

Aku menghela napas dalam.

"Sasuke, kau itu ayah kandungnya Haruno Sarada, ya kan?"

Tidak ada suara balasan yang terdengar dari iPhone Uzumaki- _san_ , tapi dari layar terlihat bahwa teleponnya masih tersambung. Hal ini membuatku secara refleks melirik ke arah Uzumaki- _san_. Pria itu kulihat masih menatap layar dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

Perhatianku pun kembali pada iPhone di tangan Uzumaki- _san_.

"Sasuke?" sahutku kemudian.

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kudengar sebuah balasan. _"…kaubilang apa?"_

Cepat-cepat aku segera membalas, "Haruno Sarada, anak perempuan teman Boruto yang waktu itu datang bertemu The Falcons saat acara kunjungan orangtua… kau adalah ayah kandungnya, bukan?"

" _Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan."_

Aku sedikit terhenyak. Apa aku salah? Tidak, tidak mungkin kan. Mungkin Sasuke hanya tidak ingin mengaku saja. Siapapun juga tidak akan langsung mengaku saat rahasia besar yang dipegangnya terekspos, ya kan?

Karena itu aku masih berusaha menekannya. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar Sakura-san, ibunya Sarada, sedang menelepon seseorang bernama Sasuke di rumah sakit dan dari apa yang Sakura- _san_ katakan, aku yakin kalau Sasuke yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke The Falcons—yaitu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _kau_."

Aku berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "lalu aku juga dengar Sakura- _san_ menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke—kau tidak tercatat sebagai anggota keluarganya Sarada dan kau tahu apa yang juga tidak tercantum dalam dokumennya Sarada di _hoikuen_?"

Sama sekali tidak ada respon apapun darinya.

"Data ayahnya," lanjutku, menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. "Tidak ada satupun data ayahnya yang tercatat pada dokumennya Sarada. Karena itu, jika dihubungkan kembali dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura- _san_ saat menelepon itu, semuanya terasa sangat pas. Apalagi saat kuperhatikan baik-baik dan kubandingkan, wajah kalian berdua sangat mirip bagaikan ayah dan anak yang memang memiliki hubungan darah. Fisik memang sulit untuk dibohongi."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon.

"Sasuke, kalau kau hanya diam saja seperti ini… itu berarti aku benar kan?"

"… _kau hanya mengada-ada,"_ balasnya tiba-tiba. _"Akan kututup teleponnya—"_

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke," potongku cepat. "Aku mengatakan ini cuma karena aku ingin agar kau menjenguk Sarada yang sedang sakit!" Aku mengatakannya dengan sekali tarikan napas dan intonasi yang meninggi. Aku benar-benar panik.

Aku mengamati di layar bahwa sambungan teleponnya masih terus berlanjut. Sasuke belum menutup teleponnya. Untunglah.

Aku pun segera berkata, "aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mempertanyakan alasan mengapa kau dan Sakura- _san_ merahasiakan ini semua, aku benar-benar hanya ingin kau menjenguk Sarada. Bukankah kau mengkhawatirkan keadaannya? Anak itu sedang kena demam berdarah, jelas itu bukan penyakit yang ringan untuk anak seumurannya."

Tidak ada balasan, tapi teleponnya masih tersambung.

"Maksudku, aku tahu kalau kau juga sebenarnya sangat ingin menemui Sarada kan? Aku mendengar Sakura- _san_ mengatakannya saat meneleponmu. Aku tahu mungkin akan sedikit sulit karena hampir semua orang di negara ini mengenalmu, tapi aku percaya kalau Sasuke The Falcons harusnya pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu supaya bisa diam-diam datang ke rumah sakit, ya kan?"

Aku pun menghela napas sejenak.

"Dan kalau boleh jujur… sebenarnya aku juga ingin agar Sarada tahu siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Aku pikir Sarada berhak tahu kalau kau adalah ayah kandungnya..."

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan."_ Akhirnya aku kembali mendengar respon darinya. _"Kau salah orang. Itu bukan urusanku."_

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Kau masih terus saja berpura-pura, Sasuke?" seruku lagi-lagi meninggikan intonasiku dan merasa panik. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Oh, aku baru ingat kalau kau adalah orang yang bisa berakting menjadi sosok palsu saat di depan kamera, jadi apakah itu yang sedang kaulakukan sekarang denganku, Sasuke? Sebuah kepalsuan?"

" _Apa yang kau—"_

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bersikeras tidak mengakuinya?" seruku lagi, memotong ucapannya. "Apa ini gara-gara karirmu? Apa karirmu sebagai artis terkenal jauh lebih penting daripada keluargamu, Sasuke?"

Aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk merespon.

"Apa ini semua demi uang dan popularitas? Apa hanya demi menjaga kesuksesan karirmu lalu kau rela menyembunyikan statusmu sebagai seorang ayah dan membiarkan anak kandungmu sendiri menganggap dan memanggil _pria lain_ sebagai ayahnya—"

"Yamanaka- _sensei_ , kau sudah keterlaluan!"

Akus spontan menoleh pada Uzumaki- _san_. Ia menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan yang keras. Sebuah kerutan terbentuk di antara kedua alisnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang pirang.

Melihat tatapan itu mau tidak mau membuatku tubuhku bergetar pelan. Sesuatu seperti menekan dadaku yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Aku merasa cemas.

Sepertinya aku memang telah mengatakan hal yang berlebihan, atau hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya aku katakan.

Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud—

Sesuatu seperti memaksa hendak keluar dari kedua mataku.

"… _Naruto, kau disitu?"_

Aku kembali menatap layar iPhone Uzumaki- _san_ saat mendengar Sasuke kembali bersuara. Dia ternyata masih belum memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Ya, Sasuke, aku disini," sahut Uzumaki- _san_. "Kenapa memangnya?"

" _Apa kau dengar pembicaraan tadi?"_

"Aku mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ nya jadi, ya, aku dengar semuanya dari awal."

Aku mendengar Uzumaki- _san_ menjawab dengan tenang, tapi aku tidak tahu wajah seperti apa yang ia pasang saat melakukannya. Aku tidak berani melihatnya. Aku hanya bisa terpaku memandangi rumput-rumput hijau di dekat kakiku.

" _Kalau begitu berarti kau dengar semua omong kosong yang wanita itu katakan, bukan?"_

Dadaku kembali terasa tertusuk mendengarnya. Kedua alisku mengernyit. Dia masih tetap tidak mau mengakui kebenarannya.

Uzumaki- _san_ hanya menggumam pelan, "hmm…"

" _Apa sekarang kau masih yakin kalau dia adalah pengasuh yang baik untuk anakmu di hoikuen, Naruto? Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk melaporkannya yang sudah membual tentang salah seorang anak yang diasuhnya."_

Kedua mataku terbelalak, cepat-cepat aku memalingkan wajahku pada layar iPhone itu lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja kudengar.

Aku pun berseru, "a-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

" _Kau mendengarku dengan jelas,"_ responnya, _"jika kau masih bersikeras, aku bisa saja membuatmu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaanmu saat ini juga, kau tahu?"_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kedua tanganku bergetar.

"… _dan jika aku mendengar rumor seperti ini lagi, kau tidak ingin tahu apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan."_

Tangisanku pecah. Aku benar-benar sulit mempercayai apa yang telah dia katakan. Apa ini benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke, member The Falcons yang terkenal ramah dengan para fansnya? Apa ini benar-benar Sasuke The Falcons yang selalu mengumbar senyum memikat di setiap penampilannya?

Ataukah aku sedang berbicara dengan orang lain yang memiliki nama yang sama?

Inikah sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya?

Dia baru saja mengancamku. Apa dia benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya?

"Sasuke, kau terlalu—" Uzumaki- _san_ tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sambungan teleponnya tiba-tiba terputus. Aku pun melihatnya menghela napas dan memasukkan iPhone miliknya ke dalam saku jasnya. Kedua mata birunya kemudian menatap ke arahku. "Aku yakin dia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, Ino- _sensei_..."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dadaku masih terasa berat dan hal itu membuatku air mataku kembali mengalir keluar. Aku cepat-cepat menyekanya dengan tanganku.

"Nanti aku akan coba bicara lagi padanya, jadi kau jangan terlalu khawatir," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menepuk sebelah bahuku.

Aku pun balas tersenyum dan kutarik bagian bawah apronku untuk benar-benar menghilangkan jejak tangisan di kedua mataku. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang di _hoikuen_ nanti mengetahui bahwa aku baru saja menangis meskipun sepertinya sedikit sulit, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin ditanya macam-macam oleh mereka.

"Terima kasih, Uzumaki- _san_ ," sahutku, "…dan maaf kalau jadinya berakhir begini. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud... maksudku, kau tahu, aku ini orangnya cukup panikan dan kalau sudah panik, aku sering tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang aku katakan dan jadinya aku malah mengatakan hal yang biasanya bakal aku sesali kemudian."

Uzumaki- _san_ mengusap-usap leher belakangnya, "hmm, begitukah? Kau memang agak keterlaluan, tapi menurutku dia juga sudah berlebihan sih…"

Kami pun lalu terdiam sejenak. Kedua mataku sibuk memerhatikan spot-spot yang basah pada apronku.

Uzumaki- _san_ memang orang yang sangat baik. Aku benar-benar tidak enak telah melibatkannya seperti ini. Apalagi bisa dibilang rencanaku ini gagal total. Bahkan aku telah membuat Sasuke The Falcons jadi membenciku. Ini semua sangat di luar perkiraanku.

Tadinya aku pikir Sasuke The Falcons akan lebih mudah untuk dihadapi dan dia akan mengerti apa yang kuinginkan, tapi…

Kau memang tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," ujarku memecah keheningan, "aku telah seenaknya melibatkanmu tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dulu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan. Sasuke memang benar—aku ini hanya membual saja." Aku sedikit tertawa mendengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Ironis. "Padahal tadi sebelumnya aku bilang aku akan membuat Sasuke mengakuinya dan membuatmu percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, tapi hasilnya malah seperti ini..."

"Ah, soal itu…" responnya kemudian, "…aku percaya kok padamu."

Kedua mataku melebar. Cepat-cepat aku memalingkan wajahku padanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

"…kau percaya?"

"Iya, aku percaya," kekehnya sambil kembali mengusap-usap leher belakangnya. Setelah itu wajahnya pun berubah serius. "Setelah sepupu iparku, Neji, Sasuke adalah orang kedua yang dekat denganku di antara yang lainnya. Dia juga paman favoritnya Boruto selain Neji—mungkin kau menyadarinya saat acara kunjungan orangtua waktu itu. Jadi karena itu, aku cukup mengenal seperti apa Sasuke orangnya."

Aku mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Kalau Sasuke beneran berpikir bahwa apa yang kaukatakan cuma omong kosong belaka, seharusnya sudah dari awal tanpa basa-basi dia mematikan teleponnya, tapi nyatanya tidak kan?" jelasnya kemudian. "Selain itu, aku ingat aku pernah bilang padamu kalau dia itu orangnya cenderung _cool_ dan irit bicara, tapi tadi itu dia bahkan sampai mengancammu dengan berlebihan segala. Kau tahu apa itu artinya?"

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng pelan. "Lalu artinya apa?"

"Artinya, sama seperti dirimu, dia juga _panik_ ," jawabnya. "Ada sesuatu yang sudah kaukatakan yang cukup _sensitif_ baginya dan hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi tidak tenang. Lalu kurasa mungkin dia juga pikir kau adalah sebuah ancaman, makanya tanpa sadar secara defensif dia mengancammu balik."

Mulut sedikit ternganga mendengarnya karena takjub. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Jadi yah karena itu, meskipun dia tidak secara langsung mengakuinya, aku percaya bahwa dia memang benar-benar ayahnya Sarada- _chan_ ," tuturnya kembali sambil tersenyum. "…dan, _wow_ , mengatakannya langsung benar-benar terasa aneh. Ini gila. Aku tidak menyangka dia juga punya anak yang sebaya dengan anakku dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu… padahal aku sudah 2 tahun lebih ini mengenalnya."

"Kalau aku saja yang cuma seorang fans juga sebegini tidak menyangkanya, bagaimana dengan Uzumaki- _san_ yang memang mengenalnya secara personal?"

Uzumaki- _san_ mengangguk. "Kau benar." Ia pun melirik pada jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Ya ampun, sudah jam segini, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang kalau tidak nanti Hinata bisa cemas…"

Aku lalu bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk dalam padanya. "Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu karena sudah melibatkanmu dan menahanmu untuk pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah," sahutnya setelah ikut berdiri. "Aku juga serius akan menelepon Sasuke malam ini dan berbicara lagi padanya tentangmu dan tentang Sarada- _chan_. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, serahkan saja padaku."

Aku benar-benar terharu mendengarnya, dan, ugh, bawaannya aku jadi ingin menangis lagi kan?

Aku pun membungkuk lagi padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Terima kasih banyak, Uzumaki- _san_! Aku jadi tidak enak kan. Jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sebagai gantinya, katakan saja padaku, pasti akan kulakukan!"

"Santai saja—eh tapi... aku jadi teringat sesuatu." Uzumaki- _san_ kulihat merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil iPhone miliknya. "Kalau begitu gantinya sekarang saja ya—apa boleh aku meminta nomor kontak pribadimu?"

"Oh, boleh-boleh! Tapi memangnya kalau boleh tahu untuk apa ya?"

"Itu… Sai pernah memintaku untuk menanyakan kontak pribadi Ino- _sensei_ tapi biasanya aku selalu lupa, _hahaha_. Mumpung sekarang ini aku tiba-tiba ingat jadi yah..."

Aku termenung sejenak.

SAI INGIN TAHU KONTAK PRIBADIKU?

ASTAGA—ADA APA INI!?

"K-Kalau begitu selain nomorku, sekalian saja aku kasih Lineku juga ya…"

Buru-buru aku mengambil iPhone milikku dari dalam apron dan saling menambahkan satu sama lain dalam daftar teman di akun Line masing-masing. Aku melihat foto profil Line Uzumaki- _san_ adalah foto istrinya dan Boruto. _So sweet_.

Setelahnya kami pun segera kembali ke _hoikuen_ untuk memanggil Boruto. Untungnya anak itu tidak masalah menunggu ayahnya yang pergi cukup lama sambil bermain pasir di halaman. Mereka berdua pun pamit pulang tanpa menunggu lebih lama.

Aku menghela napasku dalam setelah duduk di mejaku di ruang pengasuh dan menelungkupkan wajahku pada lipatan tanganku di atas meja. Mendadak aku jadi merasa sangat lelah. Tidak heran sih, setelah semua yang terjadi dengan Sasuke The Falcons, mentalku jadi terasa terkuras.

Meskipun Uzumaki- _san_ berkata bahwa aku tidak perlu khawatir, tetap saja aku tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa cemas yang masih dapat kurasakan.

Apakah yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar lelah.

Semoga saja tidak akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi setelah ini.

(Tapi setidaknya, aku tahu tidak lama lagi aku akan mendapatkan kontak pribadinya Sai, _hehe_.)

.

.

.

.

.

Atau mungkin semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Tiga hari setelah pembicaraanku yang berakhir tidak menyenangkan dengan Sasuke, atau tepatnya pada hari sabtu menjelang matahari terbenam ketika aku sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam, Uzumaki- _san_ meneleponku.

Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki prasangka apapun sampai aku mendengar apa yang dikatakannya dengan terburu-buru.

" _Ino-_ sensei _, mungkin sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit tempat Sarada-_ chan _dirawat sekarang."_

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku heran. "Eh, Uzumaki- _san_ , memangnya kenapa?"

" _Sasuke… barusan aku mendapat kabar kalau Sasuke baru saja mendarat di Kiri sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Kurasa dia berencana untuk menjenguk Sarada-_ chan _."_

"APA!?"

Teriakanku membuat orang-orang di sekitarku melirik ke arahku. Cepat-cepat aku segera menyingkir ke tempat yang lebih sepi karena merasa malu.

" _Aku tidak bisa kesana karena sekarang aku sedang bersama keluargaku. Jadi kurasa mungkin kau sebaiknya juga ikut kesana. Kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk langsung bertemu dengannya dan membicarakan permasalahan di antara kalian secara baik-baik."_

Aku mengangguk, meskipun aku tahu Uzumaki- _san_ tidak bisa melihatnya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana sekarang."

"Good luck _dan jangan khawatir. Aku sudah berbicara banyak hal dengannya. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."_

Aku pun berterima kasih padanya sebelum memutus sambungan teleponnya. Buru-buru aku segera menuju ke bagian kasir untuk membayar apa yang sudah ada di dalam keranjangku, meskipun jadinya ada beberapa barang yang tidak terbeli. Tapi itu tidak masalah.

Yang penting aku harus segera sampai di rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

Jarak antara bandara Kiri dengan RS Universitas Kiri mungkin sekitar satu jam perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil. Jika Sasuke tiba di Kiri sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, berarti dia sudah setengah perjalanan. Sementara itu, waktu tempuh dari _department store_ ini menuju ke RS kira-kira sekitar dua puluh menitan dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah.

Seharusnya aku bisa sampai di RS sedikit lebih cepat, atau mungkin bisa jadi bersamaan dengannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang telah Uzumaki- _san_ katakan pada Sasuke hingga dia berubah pikiran sedrastis ini. Padahal waktu itu dia begitu bersikeras untuk tidak mengakui sedikit pun tentang Sarada dan bahkan sampai mengancam-ancamku segala.

Tapi mungkin memang berbeda jika Uzumaki- _san_ sendiri yang benar-benar temannya dibanding aku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini.

Begitu turun dari kereta dan keluar dari stasiun RS Universitas Kiri, aku pun segera berlari secepat yang kubisa menuju RS sambil menenteng-nenteng barang belanjaanku. RS tidak sepenuh saat aku kemari untuk menjenguk Sarada waktu itu sehingga aku bisa dengan cepat menanyakan kamar inap Sarada.

"Pasien atas nama Haruno Sarada dirawat di ruang VVIP 203 Paviliun Kirigumo."

Aku segera berjalan cepat menuju Paviliun Kirigumo (habisnya tidak mungkin kan aku berlari-lari di dalam rumah sakit?). Setelah waktu itu sempat tersesat, kali ini aku lebih mudah menemukan jalan menuju paviliun tersebut yang memang berada di dalam area rawat inap, hanya saja kalau tidak salah ruang VVIP letak lebih dalam dan lebih privat dari ruang rawat inap biasa.

Aku melangkah masuk ke area tersebut setelah mengisi buku kunjungan tamu dengan cepat. Melihat koridor yang semakin sepi hingga tinggal satu-dua orang perawat saja yang lewat, aku merasa yakin telah melangkah menuju ke arah yang benar.

Mungkin karena suasana yang sepi itulah, aku lalu dapat mendengar dengan cukup jelas suara seruan dari seseorang (plus karena pendengaran memang lebih tajam dari rata-rata normalnya orang).

Suaranya terdengar familiar.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Semakin aku mendekat, seruan tersebut terdengar semakin jelas.

"Kemana kau di saat Sakura sedang dalam masa sulitnya mengurus Sarada saat masih bayi?"

Dua nama itu… tidak salah lagi!

"Tolong hentikan…"

"Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya sekarang tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini, _huh_?"

"Kakashi!"

"Dasar kau _brengsek_!"

Tepat setelah aku berbelok di ujung koridor, aku melihat Hatake- _san_ sedang melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke arah Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

Semuanya berlangsung dengan begitu cepat.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Ya ampun, Kakashi, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Untung Ino datang di saat yang tepat ya, _yum_.

Ngomong-ngomong, di manapun dia berada, Talk-no-Jutsunya Naruto memang selalu yang paling efektif untuk melumpuhkan lawan, _haha_. Sayangnya kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang Naruto katakan, jadi silahkan imajinasikan sendiri.

Mulai chapter ini ceritanya telah memasuki klimaks dan tidak lama lagi akan berakhir. Terima kasih atas semua opininya untuk chapter kemarin. Kebanyakan jadi kesal dengan Ino ya? Tapi masalahnya fic ini tidak akan maju kalau Ino tidak seperti itu. _Anyway_ , saya senang sekali banyak yang mengapresiasi fic ini, meskipun fic ini SasuSaku tapi bisa dibilang tidak ada SasuSaku-nya bahkan sampai di chapter ini.

Selain itu saya mohon maaf sudah lama sekali tidak _update_. Tadinya saya berencana _update_ sekitar tanggal 14 Februari kemarin untuk merayakan 10 tahun saya _join_ ffn dengan akun ini, tapi malah tidak jadi. Chapter berikutnya saya usahakan akan _update_ dengan cepat. _Please look forward to it!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. Juga semua nama _brand_ yang saya sebutkan di fic ini bukan milik saya.

* * *

Aku melangkah masuk ke area tersebut setelah mengisi buku kunjungan tamu dengan cepat. Melihat koridor yang semakin sepi hingga tinggal satu-dua orang perawat saja yang lewat, aku merasa yakin telah melangkah menuju ke arah yang benar.

Mungkin karena suasana yang sepi itulah, aku lalu dapat mendengar dengan cukup jelas suara seruan dari seseorang (plus karena pendengaran memang lebih tajam dari rata-rata normalnya orang).

Suaranya terdengar familiar.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Semakin aku mendekat, seruan tersebut terdengar semakin jelas.

"Kemana kau di saat Sakura sedang dalam masa sulitnya mengurus Sarada saat masih bayi?"

Dua nama itu… tidak salah lagi!

"Tolong hentikan…"

"Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya sekarang tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini, _huh_?"

"Kakashi!"

"Dasar kau _brengsek_!"

Tepat setelah aku berbelok di ujung koridor, aku melihat Hatake- _san_ sedang melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke arah Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

Semuanya berlangsung dengan begitu cepat.

Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak cukup panik melihat Sasuke jatuh tersungkur ke lantai sambil memegang perutnya. Hatake- _san_ nampak hendak akan melayangkan pukulan kembali padanya, namun Sakura- _san_ tiba-tiba berdiri di antara mereka dengan tangan terbentang menghadapnya, membuat Hatake- _san_ menghentikan gerakannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja datang dua orang perawat pria mencengkeram lengan Hatake- _san_ dari belakang, menguncinya, dan mendorong tubuh bagian depan Kakashi hingga menubruk dinding.

Pada saat itulah, aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa tidak hanya aku saja yang terpaku menyaksikan apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapanku, tapi juga beberapa orang lainnya juga telah mengerumuni koridor ini, terutama para perawat wanita.

Dua orang sekuriti kemudian datang menggantikan perawat-perawat pria yang mengunci tubuh Hatake- _san_. Perawat-perawat itu pun mendekati Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong lepaskan dia," perhatianku teralih pada Sakura- _san_ saat mendengar suaranya. Ia tengah berbicara pada dua sekuriti yang masih menahan Hatake- _san_. "Pria itu temanku. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja."

Dua orang sekuriti itu nampak ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepaskan Hatake- _san_ yang hanya diam tak berdaya. Mereka sempat berbicara pada Sakura- _san_ sebelum akhirnya salah seorang datang berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan kerumunan orang di sekelilingku yang ternyata telah bertambah.

"Tolong semuanya bubar! Ini rumah sakit!" seru sekuriti itu mengusir kerumunan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku kenalan mereka!" Aku berusaha bertahan disitu ketika sekuriti itu mendorongku menjauh.

Namun ia hanya menggeleng. "Maaf Nona, tidak bisa."

"Tapi—"

Sekuriti itu kembali menggeleng, kini ditambah dengan sorot wajahnya yang mengeras. Aku pun menghela napas pasrah dan berbalik, bermaksud melangkah pergi.

Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat Sakura- _san_ masuk ke dalam ruang rawat inap mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk bersama perawat-perawat pria yang tadi, sementara Hatake- _san_ nampak berbicara sesuatu dengan sekuriti yang satunya lagi.

"Tadi itu bukannya Sasuke The Falcons kan kalau nggak salah?"

Perhatianku kembali pada dua perawat wanita di depanku yang berjalan sambil berbisik.

"Wajahnya nggak begitu kelihatan jelas sih karena pakai topi, tapi kayaknya itu memang Sasuke The Falcons."

"Ya ampun, apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?"

Aku pun berdeham keras, menghentikan bisikan kedua perawat wanita itu. Mereka menoleh padaku lalu menganggukkan wajah mereka sejenak sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi dengan cepat. Nampaknya mereka cukup panik melihat tampangku yang sengaja kukeraskan.

Tapi sesungguhnya mereka ada benarnya—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana tadi?

.

.

.

 **Coming Home To You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 13**

.

.

.

Keputusanku untuk duduk menunggu di koridor tidak jauh dari pintu keluar area rawat inap akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga. Aku melihat Hatake- _san_ berjalan keluar melewati pintu tersebut, diikuti sekuriti yang sebelumnya kulihat berbicara dengannya.

"Hatake- _san_!"

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan memanggilnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya padaku dan berhenti berjalan, ekspresi di wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Yamanaka- _sensei_?" sahutnya.

Aku menggenggam kantung belanjaku dan melangkah ke arahnya. Saat sudah cukup dekat, aku mendengar sekuriti yang nampak berusia setengah baya itu bertanya pada Hatake- _san_.

"Kenalanmu?"

Kulihat Hatake- _san_ mengangguk. "Iya, dia kenalanku."

Aku berdiri di samping Hatake- _san_ dan mengangguk singkat pada sekuriti itu. Dia pun menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum kembali berujar pada Hatake- _san_. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggal kalian berdua di sini. Tolong jangan membuat keributan seperti tadi lagi ya atau aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkanmu dari Gedung dan memasukanmu dalam daftar _blacklist_ tamu besuk."

Wow. Ternyata ada daftar yang seperti itu rupanya? Aku baru tahu. Apa itu normal untuk ukuran sebuah rumah sakit?

"Yaah… sekali lagi maafkan aku," Hatake- _san_ menyengir sambil mengusap-usap leher belakangnya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Sekuriti itu lalu mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkan kami berdua. Setelah sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan, aku pun menatap Hatake- _san_. Tidak ada satu pun luka yang nampak pada pria itu, hanya lengan kaus panjangnya yang sedikit kusut. Ia tidak seperti seseorang yang baru saja berkelahi.

Tapi sejujurnya memang tidak benar-benar ada perkelahian kecuali Hatake- _san_ sendiri yang sempat sekali melayangkan tinjunya pada Sasuke The Falcons.

Ia akhirnya menyadari tatapanku padanya. "Ah, S _ensei_! Sedang apa di sini? Apa kau akan mengunjungi Sarada? Tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan—"

"Aku melihatmu memukul Sasuke The Falcons, Hatake- _san_."

"…oh…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa kau memukulnya?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Tangan kanannya kembali mengusap-usap leher belakangnya dan tatapannya berpaling dariku.

Menyadarinya gerak-geriknya yang nampak enggan menjawab, aku pun menambahkan, "aku tahu tentang Sarada dan Sasuke, jadi kau tidak perlu ragu."

Ia akhirnya kembali menatapku dengan terkejut. "Eh, bagaimana…?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya," kataku sambil menyilangkan kedua lenganku, "tapi sebagai gantinya, aku juga ingin Hatake- _san_ menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi tadi itu."

Hatake- _san_ terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kulihat ia menghela napasnya dan tersenyum kaku. "Baiklah, tapi kurasa di sini bukan tempat yang pas. Bagaimana jika kita ke kafe di dekat sini? Lebih enak mengobrolnya kalau di sana."

Aku mengangguk. Memang bakal lebih enak kalau kita berbicara di tempat yang lebih… privat.

Kami pun berpindah tempat ke sebuah kafe di dekat rumah sakit yang kutemukan lewat mesin pencarian _google_. Menjelang matahari terbenam, kafe itu tidak begitu didatangi pengunjung, mungkin hanya satu-dua saja meja yang terisi di sana. Dengan penerangan berwarna kekuningan lembut, dekorasi minimalis, dan alunan musik _blues_ sebagai latar belakang, kurasa kafe ini tempat yang tepat untuk pembicaraan yang santai namun serius.

Aku dan Hatake- _san_ menempati meja dengan dua sofa yang saling berhadapan di pojok ruangan. Pelayan kafe memberikan menu pada kami untuk memesan makanan atau minuman. Aku memutuskan untuk memesan sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ dan _honey bubble tea_ —aku butuh yang manis-manis supaya tidak stres—sedangkan Hatake- _san_ hanya memesan secangkir kopi.

Setelah pesanan kami datang, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku pun menceritakan bagianku pada Hatake- _san_ , termasuk percakapanku dengan Sasuke The Falcons lewat telepon yang berakhir tidak menyenangkan itu, serta alasan mengapa aku bisa ada di rumah sakit dengan _timing_ yang pas.

Ia hanya terdiam mendengar semua ceritaku. Aku sempat ragu apakah ia benar-benar mendengar dan memperhatikan semua yang aku katakan atau tidak, mengingat tidak ada respon apapun darinya selama aku berbicara, tapi tatapan mata hitamnya yang terfokus padaku mematahkan keraguanku.

Setelah akhirnya aku selesai bercerita, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Telapak tangan kanannya menyangga dahi dan rambut poninya. "Jadi itu sebabnya dia sampai tiba-tiba datang ke sini…" ujarnya pelan, kurasa lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan 'dia' yang Hatake- _san_ maksud tentu saja Sasuke The Falcons.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana bisa tahu tentang Sasuke dan Sarada?" tanyaku, berusaha menarik kembali perhatiannya. "Terakhir kali kita bertemu kaubilang kau sama sekali tidak tahu apapun. Apa setelah itu Sakura- _san_ menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu?"

Hatake- _san_ kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku dan saat bertemu denganmu waktu itu, _Sensei_ , sebenarnya ada satu hal yang tidak aku katakan padamu."

Aku menyeruput _bubble tea_ milikku. "Apa itu?"

"Kalau sebenarnya aku sudah cukup lama curiga tentang siapa sosok ayah kandung Sarada," jawabnya cepat. "Aku sudah mengenal Sakura cukup dekat selama 3 tahun ini dan aku selalu punya _feeling_ kalau dia… seperti punya seorang pria di hidupnya."

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku.

"Sulit menjelaskannya bagaimana aku bisa punya _feeling_ seperti itu, tapi yang jelas aku bisa melihatnya," lanjutnya, "Aku bisa melihat Sakura yang kadang-kadang suka melamun, atau menatap layar hpnya dengan tatapan lembut seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, atau tiba-tiba mengenakan kalung, gelang, atau jam tangan yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, padahal aku tahu dia bukan tipe yang suka belanja aksesoris-aksesoris seperti itu.

"Aku sempat berpikir dia mungkin memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi anehnya tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihat kekasihnya. Kekasihnya itu seperti yang ada tapi juga tidak ada. Jadi kupikir semua itu hanyalah imajinasiku saja. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula tidak mungkin juga kan seorang wanita yang memiliki kekasih tidak pernah sekalipun keberatan membiarkan pria lain sepertiku sering berkunjung ke rumahnya dan menjadi sosok ayah bagi anaknya. Awalnya benar-benar terasa seperti sebuah paradoks.

"Lalu tidak sengaja aku menemukan selembar kartu ucapan saat berkunjung ke apartemennya, kartu yang nampak seperti pendamping sebuah hadiah. Di dalamnya hanya tertulis ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' dari seseorang berinisial 'S'. Kartu itu adalah bukti fisik pertama yang membuktikan padaku bahwa Sakura memang benar-benar memiliki seorang kekasih. Hubungan jarak jauh sepertinya."

Aku hanya bisa ternganga mendengar kata demi kata yang dilontarkan Hatake- _san_. "Dan pria berinisial 'S' itu sebenarnya adalah Sasuke The Falcons, ya kan! Lagipula, Sasuke juga tinggal di Konoha jadi hubungan mereka memang hubungan jarak jauh."

"Iya, tapi awalnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pria berinisial 'S' itu, sampai aku melihat sosok yang dijadikan _wallpaper_ di ponselnya Sakura."

"Oh! _Wallpaper_ Sasuke itu kan?" sahutku, teringat lagi kejadian saat aku tidak sengaja membeberkan tentang _wallpaper_ itu di hadapan semua anggota The Falcons, termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

" _Sensei_ tahu apa yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranku saat aku melihat _wallpaper_ itu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku pikir, _'pria itu mirip sekali dengan Sarada'_ ," katanya kemudian, "Malamnya itu juga aku langsung _browsing_ di internet tentang pria itu dan Sarada memang benar-benar mirip dengannya. Aku sudah membantu mengurus Sarada dari bayi jadi aku tahu."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, sangat paham. Kemiripan mereka itu jugalah yang membuatku yakin kalau mereka memang berhubungan darah. Kemiripian yang awalnya sama sekali tidak aku sadari.

"Sakura yang memiliki kekasih, kartu ucapan dari seseorang berinisial 'S', _wallpaper_ ponsel itu, dan kemiripannya dengan Sarada… semuanya mulai terasa masuk akal," Hatake- _san_ melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi meskipun begitu, saat itu aku masih belum berani menganggapnya sebagai suatu kebenaran. Tidak selama Sakura juga tidak menceritakan apapun padaku. Jadi aku tetap diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun."

Kali ini aku terdiam, merasa seperti ada beban jatuh mengenai dadaku.

 _Hatake-_ san _sangat berbeda denganku._

"Sampai akhirnya hari ini aku melihat orangnya sendiri datang, mengonfirmasi segalanya," ucapnya lagi dan lagi-lagi ia menunduk, menangkupkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya. "…melihatnya langsung seperti itu, yang tiba-tiba muncul seenaknya setelah sepenuhnya absen secara fisik di kehidupan Sakura dan Sarada… membuat rasa amarah ikut muncul di dalam diriku sehingga tanpa bisa kucegah aku memukulnya."

Aku terdiam sejenak, "…kenapa kau bisa marah?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Hanya sekedar melihatnya saja aku sudah merasa marah."

Kami pun terdiam. Aku memerhatikan Hatake- _san_ yang masih menelungkupkan wajahnya. Melihatnya seperti itu aku jadinya bingung juga dengan apa yang sebaiknya aku katakan padanya.

Tapi sepertinya aku sedikit-sedikit sudah mulai paham dengan apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit tadi. Sasuke datang ketika Hatake- _san_ juga sedang menjenguk Sarada. Hatake- _san_ sendiri langsung mengenali siapa dia dan kedatangan Sasuke membuktikan semua kecurigaannya. Melihat Sasuke membuat rasa amarah muncul dalam dirinya sehingga membuatnya memukul Sasuke saat itu.

Hatake- _san_ marah pada Sasuke yang selama ini tidak pernah ada, namun tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Mungkinkah Hatake- _san_ juga berpikir bahwa Sasuke lebih mementingkan kesuksesan karirnya daripada kekasih dan anaknya, hingga membiarkan anaknya menganggap pria lain sebagai ayahnya?

Jika aku adalah Hatake- _san_ , seseorang yang juga sudah menganggap Sarada sebagai anaknya sendiri, dan melihat ayah kandung Sarada tiba-tiba datang begitu saja… mungkin aku juga akan merasa marah.

Tapi kok rasanya… ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Apalagi setelah mendengar semua cerita Hatake- _san_ , aku merasa masih ada satu hal yang lagi-lagi tidak ia katakan.

Aku memberanikan diri mencoba mengatakannya.

"Hatake- _san_ ," mulaiku pelan, "mungkin kau merasa marah karena… kau sebenarnya menyukai Sakura- _san_ kan?"

Hatake- _san_ tiba-tiba mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap ke arahku.

Aku kembali berkata, "habisnya dari ceritamu… bagaimana kau memperhatikan dan menyadari hal-hal kecil pada diri Sakura- _san_ hingga bisa berkesimpulan bahwa dia telah memiliki kekasih… kurasa itu karena kau memiliki perasaan lebih padanya kan? Kupikir seharusnya orang yang biasa saja tidak mungkin menyadari hal-hal sekecil itu.

"Jadinya, aku rasa, melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura- _san_ secara langsung mau tidak mau membuatmu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura- _san_ memang benar-benar memiliki seorang kekasih, apalagi dia juga ternyata ayah kandungnya Sarada. Dua status yang tidak bisa kauraih semuanya ada pada diri Sasuke. Makanya kau jadi bisa merasa marah padanya."

Aku melihat Hatake- _san_ hanya termangu menatapku.

"Apa aku benar, Hatake- _san_?"

Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengusap-usap leher belakangnya. "Hahaha, itu tidak benar. Aku marah beneran hanya karena Sarada kok. Lagipula aku pernah bilang padamu kan kalau aku sudah punya pacar? Aku mencintai pacarku."

— _tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga masih menyukai Sakura-_ san _._

Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak menambahkan kalimat itu di benakku. Bagaimana tidak? Habisnya aku bisa melihat ada semburat tipis kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Aku serius, Yamanaka- _Sensei._ "

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. _Ya, ya, ya terserah…_

"Lalu setelah ini bagaimana? Dan apa yang terjadi setelah Sakura- _san_ meminta kedua sekuriti itu untuk melepaskanmu?" tanyaku kemudian, kembali kepada topik pembicaraan awal.

"Ah ya, Sakura… dia memintaku untuk pergi dan tidak kembali sebelum kepalaku dingin. Dia benar-benar marah padaku."

Hatake- _san_ pun menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan, "aku tahu dia wanita yang cerdas, jadi dia pasti sadar sekarang kalau aku sudah mengetahui rahasianya, karena setelahnya dia juga bilang kalau aku ini sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan dia memang benar—aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa karena aku tidak tahu cerita yang sesungguhnya dari sisi mereka. Aku itu cuma orang luar."

Ia benar. Kami hanya orang luar yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku lagi-lagi seperti harus menelan pil pahit ketika mendengarnya.

"Kupikir kita sebaiknya harus meminta maaf pada mereka," kataku pelan. "Aku pribadi juga harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak padanya dan bisa dibilang karena aku jugalah awalnya kenapa dia bisa sampai datang kemari dan akhirnya bertemu denganmu."

"Tentang itu kurasa bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Tapi kau benar. Sebaiknya setelah ini kita mendatangi mereka untuk meminta maaf."

Aku mengangguk sambil menyeruput kembali _bubble tea_ milikku.

.

.

.

Hatake- _san_ akhirnya kembali setelah menelepon Sakura- _san_ dan berkata, "katanya sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi kalau kau mau kita bisa ke sana menemui mereka sekarang."

Aku menggangguk menyetujui. Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi? Mumpung aku juga tidak sendiri.

Setelah membayar seluruh pesanan di kafe, kami pun berjalan kembali menuju ke rumah sakit. Meskipun sebelum itu kami juga sempat mampir dulu ke tempat parkir untuk menyimpan barang belanjaan yang sejak tadi kubawa-bawa di mobilnya Hatake- _san_. Selain itu ia juga menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang setelah semuanya selesai.

Hatake- _san_ memang orang yang baik. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Mungkin aku harus menraktirnya kapan-kapan.

Melihat lagi pintu menuju area rawat inap membuatku merasa deg-degan. Aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke akan memaafkanku atau tidak. Apalagi Sakura- _san_ bisa jadi ikut kesal juga denganku kalau dia tahu peranku di kejadian ini—tidak, aku yakin dia pasti sudah tahu dari Sasuke sendiri. Kecemasanku rasanya seperti bertambah dua kali lipat memikirkannya.

Tiap langkah demi langkah menelusuri koridor koridor rumah sakit, aku juga memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya harus kukatakan.

Walaupun aku yakin ketika bertemu orangnya langsung pasti bakalan _blank_ juga.

Begitu kami akhirnya tiba tepat di depan pintu kamar inap Sarada, aku menarik napas panjang.

"Kau siap, _Sensei_?" tanya Hatake- _san_ padaku.

Aku mengangguk. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Suara sahutan seorang wanita terdengar dari balik pintu setelah Hatake- _san_ mengetuk pintunya. Jelas sahutan itu berasal dari Sakura- _san_ —siapa lagi coba? Begitu Hatake- _san_ perlahan membuka pintunya, aku dapat melihat sosok Sakura- _san_ sedang duduk di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke pintu.

Dan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang juga sedang duduk di sofa di sebelahnya.

Melihat kami, Sakura- _san_ segera berdiri untuk menyambut. Aku pun sedikit membungkuk padanya yang dibalas dengan gestur yang sama. Ia lalu mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk di sofa di seberang dirinya.

"Untung jam besuknya masih keburu ya?" Sakura- _san_ memberikan komentar sambil melihat jam tangan _Rolex_ miliknya. "Sayang sekali Saradanya masih tidur."

Aku sedikit lega melihat mimik Sakura- _san_ yang ramah seperti biasa, seakan-akan seperti kejadian petang tadi dengan Hatake- _san_ sama sekali tidak terjadi. Tapi kurasa dia memang orangnya seperti itu—terlihat ramah, tapi akan mencengkerammu saat kau tidak waspada. Apakah ia adalah teman atau musuh; kau tidak akan pernah tahu.

Oke, aku ini mikir apa sih…

Situasi lalu hening di antara kami dan itu sempat membuat suasana menjadi _awkward_ yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku hampir saja akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecahkan keheningan ini jika saja Hatake- _san_ tidak berkata lebih dulu.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan di telepon, aku kesini untuk meminta maaf padamu atas apa yang telah kuperbuat waktu itu, Sakura, dan maafkan aku juga karena telah memukulmu err... Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatap Hatake- _san_ dengan raut wajah tak berekspresinya, namun pria itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sasuke- _kun_ baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Malah Sakura- _san_ yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Hatake- _san_ itu. Sepertinya _mood_ Sasuke masih dalam kondisi yang buru—

Dia balik menatapku.

Buru-buru aku memalingkan tatapanku darinya dengan jantung yang sedikit bergemuruh. Yang tadi itu benar-benar membuatku kaget. Lagipula bagaimanapun juga aku masih punya sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan dengannya. _Ugh_.

Perhatianku lalu kembali pada Sakura- _san_ yang berkata, "aku akan memaafkanmu, Kakashi, tapi aku ingin tahu dulu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui tentang _ini_ "—ia menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke—"karena seingatku aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan apapun padamu."

"Aku punya _feeling_ yang kuat, Sakura, dan sering sekali tepat. Kau tahu itu."

Sakura- _san_ terdiam sejenak.

"Oh… oke."

Namun, kurasa sepertinya wanita itu masih belum puas, tapi ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Setelah itu, lagi-lagi keheningan melingkupi kami berempat. Kupikir ini sudah saatnya bagiku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Karena itu aku berinisiatif berkata, "umm, anu, mungkin kau sudah dengar dari Sasuke, tapi itu aku, umm, intinya aku ingin minta maaf… karena bagaimanapun juga gara-gara aku awalnya yang memaksa Sasuke untuk datang kesini dan akhirnya semua ini terjadi."

Aku kembali menatap Sasuke. Dia ternyata masih balik menatapku dengan tatapannya yang nampak tak berekspresi namun tetap fokus. Aku pun kembali berujar, "aku juga ingin minta maaf, umm, karena aku sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak di telepon waktu itu…"

Aku berhenti berkata dan menundukkan pandanganku, lebih memilih untuk menatap kedua tanganku yang mengepal di atas lututku daripada menatap ke depan. Aku tidak tahu meminta maaf rasanya bisa sampai seberat ini—apa karena itu makanya kenapa banyak orang-orang yang _gengsi_ atau bahkan merasa takut hanya untuk mengatakan sebuah kata 'maaf'?

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku sendiri yang membuat keputusan."

Sasuke akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu setelah dari tadi ia hanya diam dan diam, membuatku cepat-cepat mengembalikan tatapanku padanya. Dia masih menatapku tanpa berekspresi, tapi entah kenapa saat ini agak sedikit berbeda. Lalu tanpa bisa aku tahan aku pun tersenyum, meski agak kaku, ketika tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti beban akhirnya terangkat juga dari pundakku. Padahal dia cuma bilang dua kalimat saja tapi…

"Itu benar, Ino- _sensei_. Meski apapun yang kau katakan, pada akhirnya Sasuke- _kun_ sendiri yang memutuskan untuk datang kesini, dan sejujurnya dari awal juga dia memang ingin datang cuma akunya saja yang selalu keberatan," Sakura- _san_ ikut menimpali.

Lalu aku melihat Sakura- _san_ dan Sasuke saling bertatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat dan entah kenapa melihat itu membuatku _deg-degan_.

Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum.

"Jadi kalian tidak akan melaporkanku ke Kurenai- _sensei_ atau bagaimana kan?" Aku akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu paling penting yang sudah sering terpikirkan olehku sejak tiga hari lalu.

Nasib karirku ke depannya—

"Ma-mama…"

Suara kekanakan yang lemah itu tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat perhatianku sepenuhnya teralih pada Sarada yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang di belakang Sakura- _san_. Tangan kiri anak itu yang diinfus setengah terangkat ke udara.

"Mama… Papa…"

Aku melihat Sakura- _san_ segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat menuju tempat tidur anaknya. Aku juga jadinya otomatis ikut berdiri dan hendak akan berjalan, namun tidak jadi karena sempat terhalang oleh Hatake- _san_ yang ternyata juga turut bergegas untuk bisa berada di samping Sarada.

Pada saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu.

Berbeda dengan Sakura- _san_ dan Hatake- _san_ yang tanpa basa-basi lagi segera mendekati Sarada, Sasuke hanya diam berdiri di posisinya semula. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada Sarada, juga Sakura- _san_ dan Hatake- _san_ yang berada di samping anak itu dan memegangi tangannya, namun tak selangkahpun Sasuke buat untuk mendekat.

Aku sendiri tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, mengamati wajahnya yang masih tetap tak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti. Entah apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, namun aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

Karena aku sendiri saja yang orang luar merasa seperti ada yang mendesak dadaku melihat pemandangan yang tidak semestinya ini.

Apalagi dia yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah kandungnya.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih telah membaca dan terima kasih juga untuk dukungannya selama ini! Semua bentuk _support_ dari pembaca memotivasi saya untuk tetap menulis. Semoga chapter ini dapat memuaskan rasa penasaran para pembaca yang sudah lama menunggu sejak chapter sebelumnya.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya ya? _Please look forward to the next chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi. Juga semua nama _brand_ yang saya sebutkan di fic ini bukan milik saya.

* * *

 **Coming Home To You**

by ytamano

.

.

 **Chapter 14**

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidur gara-gara getaran iPhone milikku yang terdengar bertubi-tubi.

Kubuka mataku yang masih terasa berat. Kamar tidur di dalam apartemenku terlihat remang-remang karena gorden yang tertutup rapat dan hanya membiarkan sedikit cahaya menembus masuk dari luar. Mataku secara otomatis menoleh pada jam yang terpajang di dinding. Pukul 09:56.

Aku tercenung sejenak, mengingat-ingat hari ini hari apa. Apa hari ini hari kerja? Apa aku bangun super telat? Oh, tidak!

Namun kelegaan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku saat kupastikan bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu. Tidak ada kerja.

 _Fyuuh._

Aku menutup mataku kembali dan bermaksud akan tidur lagi hingga suara getaran ponselku kembali terdengar.

"Apaan sih," keluhku lalu meraba-raba mencari keberadaan iPhoneku yang kusimpan di atas kasur persis di sebelah kiriku. Aku memang kebiasaan tidur bersama iPhoneku gara-gara suka internetan setiap malam sebelum tidur. Biasanya sih nonton update vlog atau _review_ merk kosmetik terbaru di _youtube._ Padahal katanya tidak baik menaruh ponsel tepat di sebelahmu saat tidur, tapi memang sulit sih diubah jika sudah kebiasaan.

Aku menemukan iPhoneku tergeletak tepat di samping dinding dan mengambilnya. Cahaya dari layarnya yang terang membuat mataku silau untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya mataku mulai terbiasa.

"Hah, Temari ada apa sih." Aku melihat beberapa notifikasi chat Line yang belum dibaca dari Temari.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku lalu mengeceknya satu persatu.

 _Nara Temari: Ino, parah sih._  
 _Nara Temari: Kau sudah cek timeline twitter belum?_  
 _Nara Temari: Kalau belum sekarang cek._  
 _Nara Temari: Parah banget parah banget._

 _Nara Temari: Inoooooo_  
 _Nara Temari: Kok belum diread?_  
 _Nara Temari: Masih tidur?_  
 _Nara Temari: Parah banget sih ini sudah jam berapa._  
 _Nara Temari: Ino bangun._  
 _Nara Temari: Bangun hei sudah siang._  
 _Nara Temari: Inooooooooooo_

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku. Ada apa sih ini anak kok pagi-pagi sudah nge-spam begini?

 _Yamanaka Ino: Apaan sih berisik tahu._

 _Nara Temari: Akhirnya dibalas juga._  
 _Nara Temari: Sudah cek timeline twitter?_

 _Yamanaka Ino: Belum._  
 _Yamanaka Ino: Memangnya kenapa?_

 _Nara Temari: Cepetan cek sekarang parah bangeeet soalnya._  
 _Nara Temari: Soal Sasuke The Falcons pagi ini viral._

Jari-jariku mendadak membeku membaca _chat_ yang dikirim Temari. Dalam sekejap, otakku telah dengan cepat menebak apa yang dimaksud.

Jangan-jangan...

Buru-buru aku keluar dari _line_ tanpa membalas _chat_ Temari. Saking paniknya benakku mendadak lupa di mana aku menaruh aplikasi _twitter._ Ibu jari kananku beberapa kali menggeser layar kesana kemari, hingga akhirnya aku temukan juga _icon_ bergambar burung itu.

Begitu _timeline_ nya terbuka, _tweet_ pertama yang terlihat adalah apa yang kucari.

.

 _Nara Temari Retweeted_  
 **suka seragam sailor** __(a)_ seeraafukusuki_  
Dapat dari instastory teman, nggak begitu jelas tapi yang pakai topi itu Sasuke The Falcons... ada apa ini? 👀  
 _[video]_  
 _1.2M views_  
 _replies 2.4K RT 488K likes 121K_

 _._

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, video berdurasi 16 detik itu adalah adegan Hatake- _san_ yang hendak melayangkan tinju untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Sasuke The Falcons yang telah tersungkur di lantai, namun pergerakannya terhenti karena dihalangi oleh Sakura- _san_ dan akhirnya dua orang perawat pria datang mengunci tubuh Kakashi- _san_ ke dinding. Video berhenti setelah dua orang petugas sekuriti terlihat sekilas di dalam _frame_.

Alias kejadian di rumah sakit kemarin itu.

Ini berarti seseorang di kerumunan yang waktu itu sama-sama menyaksikan kejadian itu merekam dan mengunggahnya di _instastory_ miliknya. Lalu akun anonim seragam sailor ini memposting ulang _instastory_ tersebut di _twitter_ tadi malam hingga akhirnya pagi ini viral.

Namun tidak jelas siapa akun _instagram_ pemilik _instastory_ tersebut karena _frame_ videonya telah dipotong.

Aku pun lalu membuka kolom komentar yang jumlahnya masih terus bertambah ini.

.

 **kurumin** _(a)_ _kurukurumin_  
 _Replying to_ _(a)_ _seeraafukusuki_  
Itu beneran (a)Sasuke_TF ? Tolong jawab (a)The_Falcons (a)HEBI_ent  
 _replies 87 RT 124 likes 476_  
 _| **  
**_ **suka seragam sailor** _(a)_ _seeraafukusuki_  
Temanku yang konfirm sendiri kalau itu memang Sasuke The Falcons.  
 _replies 244 RT 1.7K likes 5.6K  
_ | ** **  
**Falconer garis keras** _(a)_ _lovesfalcons5_  
Dari postur dan warna rambutnya kayaknya sih memang Sasuke.  
 _replies 36 RT 173 likes 566_

 **I LOVE SASUKE 24/7** _(a)_ _ilovesasuke2307_  
 _Replying to_ _(a)_ _seeraafukusuki_  
ITU SIAPA YANG BERANI PUKUL-PUKUL SASUKE? TERUS ITU CEWEKNYA JUGA SIAPA COBA? 🔪🔪🔪  
 _replies 115 RT 224 likes 879_

 **The Falcons #1 Fan** _(a)_ _mami_falconers_  
 _Replying to_ _(a)_ _seeraafukusuki_  
Sasuuukeeeeeee😭😭😭  
 _reply RT 4 likes 34_

 **Yocchan** _(a)_ _yocchan7210_  
 _Replying to_ _(a)_ _seeraafukusuki_  
ada yang tahu nggak sih ini sebenarnya kenapa? aku nggak ngerti sumpah.  
 _replies 203 RT 1.1K likes 1.8K_

 **Sasuke Selamanya** _(a)_ _sasukeforeverrr_  
 _Replying to_ _(a)_ _seeraafukusuki_  
ga tega liat Sasuke dipukul begitu😭 tapi itu cewek yang rambutnya pink siapa? kok kayak yang bela-belain gitu sih😭😭😭  
 _replies 28 RT 586 likes 1.1K  
_ | ** ** **  
****The Falcons Updates** _(a)_ _falconsupdates_  
Ini nih  
 _[_ _ **Falconers Kiri Official**_ _(a)_ _Falconers_Kiri_  
 _Ada info katanya cewek di video itu mahasiswi tingkat 2 Universitas Kiri bernama Haruno Sakura #skandalsasuke]_  
 _replies 576 RT 2.8K likes 1.7K  
_ | ** **  
**** **waktunya skripsi** _(a)_ _naco_natadecoco_  
Iya suka lihat di kafe dekat kampus pas jam makan siang. Rambutnya pink mencolok banget jadi nggak mungkin salah lihat.  
 _replies 2 RT 15 likes 56  
_ | ** **  
**** **Sasuke Selamanya** _(a)_ _sasukeforeverrr_  
Makasih infonya. Tapi ada yang tahu hubungannya dengan Sasuke itu apa ya?  
 _reply RT likes 1_

 _._

"Parah sih ini sampai-sampai identitasnya Sakura- _san_ kesebar juga."

Aku lalu kembali ke _home_ dan benar saja _timeline_ -ku isinya penuh dengan _tweets_ , RT, maupun _likes_ yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Kebanyakan bertanya mengenai kebenaran sosok Sasuke, identitas pria yang memukul Sasuke juga wanita berambut _pink_ yang bersama mereka, dan apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Aku menyadari bahwa belum ada satupun akun yang mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, semuanya hanya menebak-nebak.

.

 **VOTE for The Falcons (a)KMA2019** _(a)_ _voteforfalcons_  
Aku pikir #skandalsasuke yang lagi viral itu masalahnya adalah karena percintaan. Habisnya apalagi coba? #VoteForTheFalcons #KonohaMusicAwards2019  
 _replies 13 RT 189 likes 382_

 **fanfan** _(a)ytamanotwt  
_ kayaknya cewek berambut pink itu diam-diam ada affair dengan (a)Sasuke_TF terus ketahuan sama pacarnya yang berambut silver itu makanya dia mukul Sasuke.  
 _replies 276 RT 469 likes 1.2K  
_ | **  
I LOVE SASUKE 24/7** _(a)_ _ilovesasuke2307_  
GA TERIMA SUMPAHHHH🔪🔪🔪  
 _replies 2 RT likes 33_

 **naomi** _(a)_ _xxxfangirls  
_ Curiga jangan-jangan cewek yang ada di video itu pacar backstreetnya Sasuke.  
 _replies 10 RT 3 likes 44_

 **Sai Daily Updates** _(a)_ _saiupdates  
_ Cinta segitiga antara (a)Sasuke_TF x cewek pink x cowok silver? Gimana menurut kalian? #skandalsasuke  
 _replies 278 RT 334 likes 896  
_ | _ **  
**_ **Falconer garis keras** _(a)_ _lovesfalcons5_  
Bisa jadi. Ada yang bilang katanya cewek pink itu selingkuh sama Sasuke terus ketahuan sama pacarnya si cowok silver.  
 _replies 10 RT 2 likes 46  
_ |  
 **Sai Daily Updates** _(a)_ _saiupdates  
_ Masih nyari info tapi memang banyak yang bilang kayak gitu.  
 _replies 1 RT likes 2_

 _The Falcons Updates Retweeted_  
 **Falconers Kiri Official** _(a)_ _Falconers_Kiri_  
Lokasi di video itu sudah dikonfirmasi adalah Rumah Sakit Universitas Kiri #skandalsasuke  
 _replies 211 RT 2.1K likes 4.6K_

 _Nara Temari Liked_ **  
The Falcons Updates** _(a)_ _falconsupdates_  
[NEWSFLASH] Uchiha Sasuke terlihat di Bandara Internasional Kiri tadi malam. Pria bertopi di video itu memang benar adalah Sasuke The Falcons #uchihasasuke #skandalsasuke  
 _[4 pictures]  
replies 654 RT 12K likes 32K_

 _The Falcons Updates Retweeted_ **  
Falconers Kiri Official** _(a)_ _Falconers_Kiri_  
Ada info katanya cewek di video itu mahasiswi tingkat 2 Universitas Kiri bernama Haruno Sakura #skandalsasuke  
 _replies 1.3K RT10K likes 44K  
_ | ** **  
**** **Falconers Kiri Official** _(a)_ _Falconers_Kiri  
_ [UPDATE] Haruno Sakura dikabarkan seorang single mother #skandalsasuke  
 _replies 2.4K RT 38K likes 45K  
_ | **  
Falconers Kiri Official** _(a)_ _Falconers_Kiri  
_ Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada info mengenai identitas pria berambut silver yang terlibat perkelahian dengan Sasuke #skandalsasuke  
 _replies 511 RT 5K likes 10K_

 **The Falcons Updates** _(a)_ _falconsupdates  
_ Belum ada komentar apapun dari (a)The_Falcons maupun HEBI Entertainment (a)HEBI_ent terkait video Sasuke yang viral. Akun resmi (a)Sasuke_TF juga terakhir update 2 hari yang lalu #skandalsasuke  
 _replies 268 RT 1.4K likes 4.6K_

 _Nara Temari liked  
_ **Sasuke Daily Updates** _(a)_ _sasukeupdates_  
Hastag #skandalsasuke saat ini telah menjadi trending topic #1 untuk area Konoha, 2# untuk area nasional, dan #4 untuk worldwide.  
 _replies 113 RT 801 likes 2.5K_

.

 _Nara Temari: Ino aku sekarang main ke apartemenmu ya.  
Nara Temari: Nggak masalah kan?_

Notifikasi _line_ dari Temari mengalihkan perhatianku dari _twitter._ Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas _chat_ Temari.

Aku pun menghela napasku dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku. Temari akan datang tidak lama lagi sambil membawa makanan untuk _brunch_ , jadi aku tidak perlu memasak lagi dan cukup menunggu saja di ruang tengah setelah selesai membersihkan diriku.

Begitu aku duduk di ruang tengah dan TV kunyalakan, video Sasuke yang viral itu ternyata tengah dibahas di sebuah acara gosip selebritis. Rata-rata isinya kurang lebih seputar hal yang sama dengan apa yang sudah kubaca di _twitter_ , bahkan foto Sasuke di bandar yang diambil dari jauh oleh _paparazzi_ itu juga sempat dibahas oleh dua _host_ acara tersebut.

 _"Meski foto-foto di bandara itu mengonfirmasi sosok pria bertopi yang ternyata memang merupakan Sasuke The Falcons, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada satupun konfirmasi resmi dari pihak Sasuke maupun The Falcons mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam video yang viral itu. Namun banyak rumor mengatakan masalahnya terkait hubungan_ affair _antara Sasuke dengan wanita berambut merah muda di video. Apa kau percaya dengan rumor itu?"_

 _"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Selama ini Sasuke selalu bersikeras sedang tidak sedang menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun, tapi bisa saja kan itu hanyalah alasannya saja untuk menutupi hal yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, rumor itu terdengar masuk akal untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi di video tersebut."_

 _"Tapi ada rumor lagi yang mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah_ single mother _. Apa itu berarti Sasuke The Falcons sedang menjalani hubungan dengan wanita yang sudah memiliki anak? Apa jangan-jangan pria berambut silver itu adalah ayah kandung dari anak wanita itu?"_

 _"Mungkin saja. Semuanya makin terasa masuk akal. Tapi tetap saja kita harus menunggu konfirmasi langsung dari pihak The Falcons. Aku yakin tidak lama lagi pihak mereka akan membuka suara mengingat betapa viralnya skandal ini."_

 _"Apalagi ini juga merupakan skandal besar pertama Uchiha Sasuke sepanjang karirnya di The Falcons. Gosip kedekatannya dengan aktris Uzumaki Karin yang kemarin saja tidak sebesar ini. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada karir Sasuke ke depannya?"_

 _"Jika rumor mengenai hubungan_ affair- _nya dengan wanita yang sepertinya telah memiliki anak itu memang terbukti benar, aku kira itu akan berdampak buruk pada reputasi Sasuke. Publik pasti tidak akan melupakan skandal ini dengan cepat. Terutama jika ini adalah tentang artis dengan popularitas yang meroket seperti Uchiha Sasuke sang_ leader _dari The Falcons."_

 _"Sayang sekali padahal dia sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya dengan The Falcons dan baru saja akan membentangkan sayapnya di dunia layar lebar. Jika skandal ini menjatuhkan reputasinya di mata publik, bisa jadi dia juga akan kehilangan peran di film Coming Home To You yang kabarnya akan tayang perdana akhir tahun ini."_

 _"Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya."_

 _Ting tong ting tong._

Perhatianku teralih begitu mendengar bel pintu apartemenku berbunyi. Sosok Temari tampak terlihat pada layar interkom apartemenku. "Tunggu sebentar," kataku padanya melalui alat interkom tersebut.

Aku pun bergegas menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Kulihat Temari membawa sekotak makanan di tangannya.

"Shikadai mana?" tanyaku saat menyadari Shikadai tidak ada bersamanya. Biasanya Temari selalu datang membawa serta anaknya yang berusia dua tahun itu setiap kali datang main ke tempatku, namun sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini. Tumben sekali.

"Dibawa jalan-jalan sama bapaknya. _Quality time_ antara ayah dan anak katanya mumpung hari ini kebetulan Shikamaru sedang bebas tugas."

Aku mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Temari masuk. Tanpa basa-basi lagi tetanggaku itu segera saja melenggang ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan yang dibawanya. Saat kuintip, rupanya hari ini dia memasak kare. Lumayan juga. Aku suka kare buatan Temari karena rasa kuah kare kentalnya yang cukup kuat dan daging yang lembut. Resep kare khas kampung halamannya di Suna katanya.

Selama menghabiskan makan siang, Temari sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun soal video Sasuke yang viral itu. Pembicaraan kami sambil makan malah seputar Shikamaru dan Shikadai saja. Namun benar saja, ketika selesai makan siang dan beres-beres lalu duduk nongkrong di ruang tengah, hal pertama yang ditanyakan Temari adalah soal skandal tersebut.

"Ino, kau juga ada di tempat kejadiaannya kan? Aku sekilas melihat perempuan berambut pirang panjang di video... itu kau kan?"

Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Eh, ada aku juga? Aku nggak sadar."

Temari mengangkat bahunya. "Cuma sekilas sih. Waktu pertama nonton videonya aku juga nggak. Setelah beberapa kali kuulang baru akhirnya aku sadar ada yang berambut pirang dan berpostur mirip sepertimu."

"Oh, begitu," ujarku mengangguk. "Tapi ya kau benar. Aku memang di sana waktu itu."

"Jadi kau tahu kebenarannya?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

Aku lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi waktu pada Temari. Dimulai dari telepon Uzumaki- _san_ yang mengabarkan kedatangan Sasuke ke Kiri hingga aku dan Hatake- _san_ pamit pulang. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Aku memang paling tidak bisa tidak bercerita tentang apapun pada Temari. Lagipula aku percaya padanya. Selama ini apapun yang kukatakan tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada siapapun tanpa seizinku, bahkan pada suaminya sekalipun. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Apa Sasuke beneran nggak mendekati anaknya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Nggak. Sama sekali nggak. Bahkan sampai Sarada tertidur kembali." Aku terdiam sejenak dan menghela napasku. "Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti, Temari. Aku nggak bisa membayangkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke saat itu. Padahal Sarada itu anak kandungnya."

"...mungkin karena Sasuke nggak terbiasa? Makanya dia jadinya nggak bereaksi sedikitpun. Sedangkan sebaliknya Hatake- _san_ yang terbiasa mengasuh dan dipanggil papa oleh Sarada secara insting bereaksi layaknya seorang ayah. Sehingga kupikir alasan kenapa sampai Sarada tidur lagi pun Sasuke sama sekali nggak berusaha mendekat adalah karena dia menyadari perbedaan itu dan... kurasa... karena ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah."

"Merasa gagal huh..."

"Itu hanya dugaanku," sahut Temari. "Aku nggak tahu yang sebenarnya karena aku sendiri nggak menyaksikan langsung di sana. Tapi mendengar ceritamu, hanya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan."

"Meski kau ada di sana waktu itupun, aku nggak yakin kau akan langsung paham. Wajah Sasuke sama sekali nggak berekspresi sedikitpun. Jadinya aku nggak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi melihat pria lain menggantikan posisinya sebagai papanya Sarada kurasa seharusnya dia pasti merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya..."

Kami pun terdiam. Aku melihat Temari mengernyitkan alisnya, sepertinya membayangkan seandainya hal itu terjadi di keluarganya. Aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Shikamaru jika berada di posisi Sasuke, seandainya ada pria lain yang bersikap seperti seorang ayah yang sesungguhnya terhadap Shikadai sekaligus dianggap ayah oleh anaknya sendiri. Padahal aku sudah mengenal Shikamaru sejak kecil.

Selain itu, ada hal lain juga yang masih mengganggu pikiranku.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu, Temari? Tentang semua ini? Meskipun Sakura- _san_ dan Sasuke bilang bahwa ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, tapi tetap saja... Apalagi sekarang situasinya sampai seviral ini. Jujur aku semakin merasa bersalah. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga akulah pemicu semua kejadian ini."

Temari menggelengkan wajahnya.

"Nggak begitu. Aku sependapat dengan mereka. Meskipun kau awal dari semuanya, tapi apa yang terjadi dengan Hatake- _san_ dan sekaligus juga tentang viralnya kejadian itu ke publik sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau kontrol. Jadi ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Ino."

"Tapi aku masih khawatir. Aku tidak menyangka kejadian itu sampai melebar ke publik seperti ini. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki semua ini tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Temari diam sejenak sebelum berkata, "kau mau aku berkata jujur apa yang bisa kaulakukan?"

Aku pun menatapnya lalu mengangguk.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya cepat. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau cukup diam saja dan menyaksikan bagaimana akhir dari semua ini seperti orang luar seharusnya."

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Maaf chapter ini pendek. Tidak lama lagi fic ini akan berakhir. Kemudian setelah ini skandalnya akan semakin viral dan semakin terkuak ke publik. Namun, benarkah sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa Ino lakukan? Apa sebaiknya dia memang diam saja? Bagaimana menurut para pembaca?

Note: (a) yang ada di chapter ini maksudnya simbol _at_ untuk _username_ ya.


End file.
